Hellomeetcha!
by SoftBasketVolley
Summary: Everyone has a dream. Follow Kellyn, a seventeen-year-old from Fiore, as he tries to reach his goals and become a Top Ranger. Almia is in danger from the evil acts of Team Dim Sun, an organization with origins unknown. Join him as he struggles through Ranger School and eventually becoming a full-fledged Ranger. Kellyn x Rhythmi (for the most part)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Ranger School

You know, your first day of school is supposed the best day of the year and honestly, my morning is really sucking. My alarm clock woke me up too early. Ok, it was my fault but it really threw a wrench in my morning. I guess I was too anxious for my first day. There wasn't anything to worry about, right?

My family had moved from Fiore this year. We moved because my dad sold the farm. It's not like we need the money because we are quite wealthy but the offer was a ridiculous amount of money. My mom wanted to move to Almia because it was where she grew up. Grandpa passed away pretty recently and he left the land to us.

I rolled out of bed because there was no way I could go back to sleep. I shuffled towards the bathroom to take a shower and I stubbed my pinky toe on my bed. "HOLY FUCK" I screamed loud enough for the whole region to heard. I slapped a hand on my mouth to hold back the groans of agony. I usually don't swear but I couldn't hold this one back. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes and continued my walk. I turned on the water and all seemed well until I jumped into the freezing water. Once again I screeched and jumped around to avoid the stream to ice cold water. I finished my shower in record times and walked out with a towel on.

"Kellyn, what was that noise I heard earlier" my dad questioned. He was up much earlier than I was because, after all, he is a farmer. "Sorry Dad. I stubbed my toe and then took a really cold shower". He stared at me and then laughed, "Well, sorry about that" but then he got serious, "but try to not scream swears loud enough to cause the Tauros and Miltank to stampede".

My dad is the most hardworking person I have ever met. I really want to be like him. I want to be kind, and smart, and funny like him. I don't want to be a farmer though. My dream is to be a Top Ranger.

"By the way, your uniform is in the kitchen" Dad said. I nodded and grabbed the green outfit from downstairs. I didn't think the uniform was ugly but I didn't think it was really what I expected. I straightened my yellow tie and green jacket and sighed. I really was going to miss my family. I'm not going to see them until I graduate. The school year started already a few weeks ago. I finished my first year back in Fiore but I would graduate in Almia.

I checked the time and noticed that it was almost time for me to go. I walked downstairs to see my whole family waiting for me at the kitchen table. "Oh my goodness, you look so handsome Kellyn" my mom cooed. _Jeez Mom._ She swallowed me in a huge hug and fixed my hair. "I made your favorite so eat up" she instructed.

I sat next to my little sister and started to eat my waffle. She looked up at me and looked pretty sad. I couldn't blame her because we were practically inseparable back in Fiore. The school that I went to didn't have dorms for the students. "Make sure to write letters, kay" she stated with authority. She had this habit to act like she is the boss. It isn't a lie completely but she thinks that she can order me to do anything. I ruffle her hair, "Of course, Violet".

"It's time for you to head out" my dad says. We aren't much for sappy goodbyes because we all know how each other feel. I still feel like I should say something really meaningful but I don't. We just exchange the usual 'hug and goodbye'.

As I walk through the forest I see all the happy pokémon playing. _I wonder what all the people will be like. I hope I make friends. It has never really been a problem but I just feel so stressed about it. What if the students are really mean? What if the teachers are super rude? What if my stuff isn't waiting for me to put away at my room? What if I'm not acceptable? This school is really well known for having great students. All my friends in Fiore told me that all the students are way more skilled than them._

I didn't notice that I had arrived to the gates of the Ranger School. All my worrying covered up all of the 30 minute walk. The sky was cloudless and the breeze was really nice. It turned out to be a nice day even though it started out rough. "Hello, you must be Kellyn. I'm Janice the caretaker" an older looking lady says to me. I return her bright smile, "Yep, I'm Kellyn. Nice to meet you Janice". "Oh, aren't you the polite young man" she responds.

She leads me up some stairs and I see the campus. It was much bigger than the one in Fiore. She leads me to a smaller building. "Go inside and talk to Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire. They are going to make sure you know the basics of capture. Once you are done, meet me inside the large building" Janice instructs. I walk in and honestly I was nervous. There was no reason for me to be nervous but I was. "Hey new recruit" a tall man calls. "Excuse him. I'm Ms. Claire and he's Mr. Kaplan" the smaller lady with straight black hair says. Mr. Kaplan poses and flips his spiky black hair" Are you ready to prove your worth" he shouts. I didn't know this school was so intense. A Pikachu comes out of nowhere and he tosses a styler to me. It looks identical to the one's in Fiore. With ease, I capture the rowdy Pikachu. "He will be perfect for our army to take over the world Ms. Claire" Mr. Kaplan laughs. She seems to ignore him and walks toward me to take the styler. "Wow, that was really impressive" she compliments. Ms. Claire leans in really close and says "Don't listen to Kaplan. He's trying to mess with you" she laughs.

I found myself being lead by Janice once again but towards a classroom. This school is really nice and big. I feel myself sweating as Janice knocks on the door. She gives me a reassuring smile and I can see why she's a caretaker. She opens the door and I nervously follow. The classroom looks pretty average except for the fact that a dozen eyes are glued to me. I wish I was a turtle so I could hide in my shell. Janice pushes me a little and my mind is snapped back into reality. _Oh. My. God. Why am I so nervous? Why is it so hot?_ "Hello new student. My name is Miss April" said the teacher with straight brown hair. I walk forward towards her and I feel my face heat up with every step. "Class, this is Kellyn. He is from Fiore. Make sure to give him a warm welcome" she looks for an empty seat and points towards a seat in the front of the room "Why don't you sit next to Rhythmi and Keith".

I sat in the seat and couldn't help to look at the people sitting next to me. The boy to my right, Keith, has spiky auburn hair. He is practically sleeping while Ms. April is talking. No, he is sleeping. I can tell because he is drooling all over his notes. Gross. I look to my left and see Rhythmi. She is so interested in whatever Ms. April is saying that she won't notice me staring at her. She has really interesting hair. It's blonde and wavy with lots of volume. It reminds me of a cloud. Her eyes are really interesting too. They are yellow but it reminds me of lightning. Ms. April must have said something funny because she giggled. Wow, that was really cute. Wait, did I call her giggle cute. Well, it was. It was soft and angelic. I need to stop being so drawn to her.

"Ok, class over for now", Ms. April said. Once she walked out of the room the class turned to chaos. It's like everyone ran to me. I was bombarded with all types of questions. Some personal and some just weird. It seemed like they would never end. "Hey, hey give him some space" a voice commanded. It turned out to be Rhythmi. "I'm sure you can talk to him later", she said. The classmates all grumbled away and soon it seemed somewhat peaceful around me.

"Wh- What? Wh- Where am I"? It looks like Keith just woke up. He turned to me and pointed a finger at me "Who are you"? Wow, so he really was out like a light. "Um, I'm Kellyn. I'm new today". Suddenly a sparkle was in his fiery eyes. "New? That's perfect! I'm Keith, your new best friend and rival" he exclaimed. He is really a straightforward guy. "N-nice to meet you Keith" I stutter. I'm not really sure how to respond to his claim. "Keith, you need to calm down" Rhythmi scolded. "Hello, I'm Rhythmi. Nice to meet you". She sent me a 10/10 smile and I just stood there staring at her. I noticed that Keith was analyzing my reaction so I quickly returned the smile. "So, I'm not really familiar with how this school works and I still have no idea how to navigate through this school" I admitted. Janice was really helpful but she only dropped me off at my classroom. Rhythmi stood up and motioned for Keith to do the same. She grabbed my hand and laughed, "Well, we better get started with your tour".

She pulled my hand and Keith pushed me out of my seat. Next thing I knew, I was running out the door. This was the start of my great adventure.

* * *

 **Hey you guys!**

 **So I've never actually written a fanfiction before so hopefully this isn't too bad. I really felt inspired after school one day and decided that I would write a fanfiction.**

 **I picked Kellyn x Rhythmi because there isn't enough out there for this couple. I think it's really cute so I put on my thinking cap and started to write. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC because I wanted to put my own spin on them. This story is going to follow the game as much as I can but I haven't played the game in a while.**

 **I really like comments because it helps me understand what the reader wants and thinks of this story.**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Lab

"Wait! Where are we going" I asked. We stopped running and Keith rolled his eyes. "Duh, we're taking you on a tour", Keith said. We kept walking to across the hall. "This is Mr. Kincaid's class. There are only two classrooms in the school", said Rhythmi.

Well, I guess I'll get to meet everyone in the school since there are only two classrooms. Next, we walked down a main hallway. I noticed that the school was really nice. Almost everything was made out of wood and brick and it smelled like grandma's house. No wonder my dad was really excited for me to go here. We turned left and stood in front of a door. "This is the library. We do all of our studying here and you can find any book you want here. Books are for nerds so no need to spend too much time here", Keith said. We walked in and the small amount of people in there. There were three people in there.

I blonde boy with mushroom hair walked over. "Hey there. My name's Isaac. You must be in Miss April's class because I don't recognize you" the boy said. "Yep, I am new. Nice to meet you, Isaac, I'm Kellyn". He was a nice guy. Too bad we couldn't stay or longer because Isaac rushed away mumbling something about Mr. Kincaid.

"Everyone here is so nice". Keith smirked, "Yep, it's like the Ranger code to be nice to everyone right. I mean, what kind of Ranger would you be if you weren't friendly". He had a point. "C'mon Keith, not everyone here wants to be a Ranger. Isaac wants to be a scientist. Don't you remember", Rhythmi said. She sounded exasperated. I don't think she wants to be a Ranger from the sounds of it. I took a leap of faith and asked, "Do you want to be an Operator"? She seemed shocked that I asked that. I started to feel regret for asking but then she said "Bingo. I'm surprised that you were able to figure that out because most people just assume that I'm here to be a Ranger".

Before I could respond, a boy with weird green hair jumped out of nowhere. In my seventeen years of existence, I have never seen such bizarre hair. It was bright green and stuck straight up. His hair was only on the top of his head. "Hiya! So are you the new guy. Kellyn right? I'm gonna call Kel or Lyn, do you like Lyn. No, no that's stupid. I bet you like Kellyn, kay, it's Kellyn" he rushed away and came back, "Oh, uh, bye Rhythmi".

As he ran away Rhythmi's plastered smile started to break. Her face completely dropped and she sighed, "Sorry. That guy was Ponte. He's quite a mess. He doesn't really know what to do with his life". "He seemed really in a rush" I laughed. "He has a huge crush on Rhythmi" Keith teased. He nudged Rhythmi and she punched him. A blush was stained on her face. She looked cute when she sulked. I suddenly felt like knocking Ponte out.

They led me out of the library and to another room across the hall. Keith had really pissed Rhythmi off. I'm assuming she doesn't like to talk about Ponte. I think it would be smart to save this for later. "Here's the teacher's lounge. I bet the principle would really like to meet you. His name is Mr. Lamont" Rhythmi explained. I knew who his was. He actually was the one who sent a letter to my dad that I should come here.

We walked in and I saw the other staff. An elderly man noticed me and walked over. He was a little shorter than me but I'm pretty tall. His gray hair was parted at the side and was very well kept. He had a mustache and glasses. "Hello young man. You must be Kellyn. I was so excited for your arrival. You were, after all, at the top of your class back in Fiore". Keith and Rhythmi both looked at me with open jaws. "I can't wait to see your future as a Ranger. I hardly know you but i feel like I have for years. Oh, pardon me, I've haven't given you time to actually introduce yourself properly". This was it. I needed to make this perfect.

"Hellomeetcha" I blurted.

It got silent. _Stupid. Stupid._ I looked back at Rhythmi and Keith. Rhythmi looked at me with one eyebrow up. Keith just looked like he was holding back laughter. "Did you just say 'Hellomeetcha'" Keith chuckled. Everyone started to laugh. _Wow, I'm so embarrassed_.

With a blush on my face, we walked out of the room. They were still laughing and clutching their sides. Rhythmi was actually on the ground. Oh, what the heck, I started to laugh too. "Oh Kellyn, hahaha, you're so funny. I-I can't breath" Rhythmi cackled. _Huh, you think I'm funny_. That actually made me happy. I've been complimented before but this one is different. It took me off guard. We walked towards a stairway. Keith pointed down to the stairs that led to darkness.

"Never go down those stairs. Mr. Kincaid's lab is down there. He never wants anyone to go down there. Mr. Kincaid is the most uptight person you will ever meet" Keith explained. We walked up the stairs and I saw Janice again. "Kellyn! How was your Day" Janice asked. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2:00. Wow, the day flew by. "It was great. I already made some friends" I answered. In the upstairs area had a bunch of tables were the students mingled. On each side were the dorms. "Hey, I'm going to unpack but I'll be back", I told my friends.

I walked into the empty dorm. I looked around the bunks and saw the unoccupied bed. My box was kinda heavy so a kind of threw it on my bed. I pulled out a picture of my family at the beach. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

" _C'mon Kellyn" Violet yelled. She ran towards the ocean, "C'mon". She was waving her hand towards me "C'mon big brother"._

"Kellyn". I snapped back into reality. "Huh, oh sorry Keith". I quickly unpacked all my things and walked out to see all my classmates looking at me. "Um, hey guys" I nervously said. Keith walked towards me and said,"Since it's your first night coming up you have to do a little initiation. Starting at 10:30, you will have 30 minutes to find five stylers placed around the school. If you don't make it back by 11:00, you have failed and you don't want to pay the consequences". I accepted the terms but honestly I know the school well enough to be able to search in the dark for some small little items. "Can I have someone escort me? They don't have to help me but so I don't get lost" I ask. Keith looks at me like I just committed a crime. Before he could say no, Rhythmi interjected, "I think that's a good idea" everyone turned and stared at her in awe, "I mean he's only been here for a few hours. Most people do this a few days after they arrived". Keith looked at her then me and then her again, "Ok, but Rhythmi has to go with him. You two need to stay in your dorms until we come and get you, okay"?

* * *

I checked the clock: 10:28. They should be calling us out soon. I can't imagine that the punishment could be that bad. 10:29. Keith opened the door and smiled, "It's time, Kellyn". When I walk out I see the students return to their dorms. At this point it's just Keith , Rhythmi, and I. Keith was holding a stopwatch and clicked the side, "And go". He walking into the dorm leaving us alone. "Ok, what's your game plan" Rhythmi asked. "Since there are five stylers and four rooms, each room has to have one styler and one has to be in the hallway". Once we got down the stairs, I saw the first one right in the middle of the hallway. I ran towards it and snatched it. I turned to see where Rhythmi was and saw her running towards me will the moonlight shining on her. _She looks so beautiful like that. Woah, I hardly know her. I need to relax._ "I got one" I whisper shouted. She smiled and did a little cheer. The next one was in the teacher lounge and the next in the library. We walked in silence towards the classrooms. I don't really like silence so I asked, "So, Rhythmi, what's your favorite color"? She stopped. "Purple, why do you ask"? "Well, I don't know much about you". She smiled and walked forward so she could look me in the eyes. "My family's from Pueltown. I'm seventeen years old. I have two sisters. My favorite pokémon is sneasel and my favorite food is ice cream". _Wow, I didn't expect that._ I started to laugh, "My family's from Chicole Village. I'm seventeen years old. I have a little sister. My favorite pokémon is pachirisu. My favorite food is any kind of fish and my favorite color is blue".

She walked forward and looked back so see if I was following. "Well, are we going to check Miss April's room" called Rhythmi. We walked in and the styler was right on someone's desk. "This has been pretty easy so far. We have about fifteen minutes left. Let's check Mr. Kincaid's room" I said. Sadly, Mr. Kincaid's room was a bust. We couldn't find anything. "There has to be somewhere else", Rhythmi said. "I think the last one is in Mr. Kincaid's lab". She eyes widened and I could tell that she really didn't want to go.

She ended up going but the whole time she was cowering behind me. I could feel her shaking. "You know, you didn't have to come with". I turned to look at her but she hid more. "T-then what kind of escort w-would I be". We tip-toed down the gloomy and pitch-black hallway. I saw a light which led to a door. I opened the door and saw a very messy lab. "Geez, this is Mr. Kincaid's lab. It's a total mess. Look at all these papers" Rhythmi complained. On top of a stack of papers laid the final styler. "Look Kellyn, you found all the stylers". We were about to open the door until I heard footsteps outside the door. In panic, I grabbed Rhythmi and jumped into a closet.

That was a pretty bad idea because it was full of papers. It was completely dark and the closet was really small compared to what it looked like. Rhythmi was held so tightly to me that it was hard to breathe a little. We were gripping on to each other for dear life as we heard Mr. Kincaid shuffle around outside. It was really hot or maybe it was just my blush. My heart was hammering. It would look really bad if Mr. Kincaid saw us together in his secret lab. We were both completely silent. I felt like passing out because it was so hot. Rhythmi started to shake again so for some reason I held on to her more. As if a prayer was answered, Mr. Kincaid closed the door.

We waited for a few minutes and finally fell out of the closet. I looked at Rhythmi and noticed her bright red face. "S-s-sorry about that" she stammered. She got up really quickly and almost fell over. Luckily, I stood up too and caught her. "It wasn't your fault. I kinda took the executive decision to stove us in a closet". She looked at the clock and gasped, "We have two minutes". I grabbed her hand and we sprinted out the door and through the hall. We ran up the stairs and finally made it up to the top floor with a minute to spare.

We were catching our breaths and then we looked up at each other. We burst into laughter and pulled into a hug. "You did it" she whispered. We pulled away but kept eye contact. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of yellow. They reminded me of the sun. "You have really pretty eyes Kellyn. They remind me of the ocean". _So she is thinking the same thing as me._ It felt like hours until a familiar voice coughed. "Break it up you two". We jumped away from each other. "Congrats Kellyn, you did it" Keith praised. He patted me on the back and the three of us went to our dorms. When I laid down on my bed, all I could do was to smile.

* * *

 **Hey fam,**

 **Remember to comment and let me know if you have anything you would like to see is this. I'll definitely listen if I like the idea and I'll give credit because that would be rude if I didn't.**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Snooping Kate

Rhythmi

I walked into the dark dorm room and shut the door behind me. I leaned back on the door and took and deep breath. What an intense experience. My heart won't stop pounding. I was so scared. Suddenly, the lights snapped on. "Tell us all about your little adventure with Kellyn", Kate said. Kate was one of my best friends at Ranger School. Kate had light brown hair in pig tails and was about my height. We were neighbors back in Pueltown until she moved to Boyle Island.

"Well, I just followed him around". Kate and the other girls looked unconvinced. I stood awkwardly in the same spot and fiddled my fingers. Kate stalked forward and stared me straight in the eye, "It sure didn't look like just following him around". Oh no, she saw us hug.

This time a girl named Jasmine walked up to me. "We all saw your touching embrace". Well, I guess I can't lie anymore. "Ok, ok, so what, we hugged" I started waving my hands. All the girls started to smile. Kate gave me a pat on the back and said, "Way to go Rhythmi, Kellyn's really cute".

Woah, woah. "Wait Kellyn and I aren't dating or anything. People hug sometimes and sometimes they look into each other's eyes". Why is this so hard for them to understand? "I've never seen you and Keith hug or look into each other's eyes", said Jess. Oh no. They are totally getting the wrong idea. "Hey! I've only known him for a day".

"Whatever you say Rhythmi" Kate laughed.

They all went to their beds and I just stood there, soaking in all the events that happened today.

* * *

Kellyn

"Kellyn, wake up"!

Oh man, I feel like a ton of bricks were on my head. No, I really don't want to go to class today. It wasn't my choice because Keith practically threw me out of bed. "Keith, what the heck". After getting cleaned up, we talked out into the student commons. Our walk to the classroom was silent until Keith stepped in front of me. "You need to tell me exactly what happened between you and Rhythmi". Woah, Keith was really straightforward. I told him everything that happened. I figured that there was no reason for me to lie. Keith stood there for a few seconds. It looked like he was thinking about it. I was getting nervous because who knows what will come out of Keith's mouth.

A smile erupted on his face. "That's absolutely perfect" he exclaimed. He lost me. "Rhythmi really needs a boyfriend you know". My jaw dropped. "Woah. Woah. WOAH. You sprung that at me too quickly. I-I'm not boyfriend material a-and she probably doesn't want me to be her boyfriend". For some reason, Keith liked my response and bursted into laughter. I joined in because I sounded pretty pathetic. "HELP" a voice cried from outside. We both ran outside and saw a distressed Janice. "What's wrong", I asked. She looked like she could cry at any second. "All the Bidoof have escaped. They are running free. Please help me capture all nine of the them" she cried.

"Kellyn! Let's make this a competition. Let's see who can catch the most Bidoof. Kay, 1, 2, 3 go". Oh no, he's gone. All I can do is to catch the crazy Bidoof. I got four at the end which means that Keith got five. He's totally going to rub it in my face. I found that smug jerk and he said, "You have four and I have… five. I win! I'm better than you"! Ugh, really Keith. "Whatever, let's go to class. We are way too late".

We walked into the classroom and I've never seen a person move so fast. Miss April got in between as so quickly and grabbed our ears that I yelped. "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS" Miss April screamed. I was terrified that she would throw us threw a wall. "We were helping Janice catch some lost Bidoof" Keith cried in defence. I couldn't even get any words out. She seemed so have calmed down but we still were being pushed by our ears to our desks. She threw us down on them and I let out a grunt.

I left my head on the desk and turned it to face Rhythmi. She had a huge smile on her face and she was crying from laughter. "I'm glad you found this funny", I grumbled. She tried to contain her laugh and said, "I told you that you are funny already". I grumbled again and I hear a soft giggle.

Honestly, it doesn't matter what Miss April does to try and make it interesting because it always fails. "Ok class, so we are going to have a project that will be due in the next few months. It will be about any history or culture of the Almia region. We will be in groups of four so start thinking about who you will work with" said Miss April. The class all groaned together. "Oh please, it's not that bad. Class dismissed".

"Guys, we have to let Kate in our group", Rhythmi almost fell out of her chair while shouting. I've never met Kate so I wouldn't really care but Keith seems to be bothered by it. "I don't know Rhythmi, Kate and I don't really get along" whispered Keith. He looked so awkward scraching the back of his head. I'm surprised because Keith seems like the person that could win over anyone with his charisma. "Why don't you guys get along" I asked. That was a mistake because Keith stormed away. "Don't worry about him. What a wuss. Him and Kate got really close last year but he broke it off for some unexplainable reason. Kate still holds some hard feelings, but she has gotten over it. Him on the other hand, not so much. That's all I really know about their situation". Wow, I wouldn't tag Keith as a heartbreaker. "Do you want to grab some lunch since Keith left you all alone"? I agreed and we walked outside towards a cliff overlooking the ocean. We were mostly silent during our lunch until Rhythmi broke the silence. "So, what do you think of Almia so far"? I really had to think of that because I had only been to about three towns. "I like it so far. I mean, I've only seen maybe three towns". Rhythmi answered almost automatically, "Oh, silly me".

"What made you want to be an Operator"? It looked like she was thinking really hard about it. "I like to order people around".

"Wow, I did not expect that. You sound a lot like my little sister".

"I think I like her already. Did I sound bratty when I said that because it wasn't what I meant" she looked straight into my eyes, "I think the the Operator is the real hero. My dad was a Ranger before he retired. One time when I was little, he went missing for over a month. I was so upset that I wouldn't go see my friends or anyone. Luckily, my dad returned home after being trapped in a rockslide. If it wasn't for the efforts of his Operator, he would've died. His Operator looked for him every day and even created a new signal so she could find him. She gave my dad intructions on how to get out and return home to his family. I am forever grateful to his Operator".

I noticed her face fell and her eyes no longer held their liveliness. She managed to whisper out, "Why do you want to be a Ranger"?

"I want to be a Ranger because I want to help make the world a better place. I know it sounds corny but I really want people to be happy all over the world. If I can make one person happy each day, then I have reached my goal. Pokémon and people should be able to live in peace and harmony. I want there to be a day where the world is completely at peace". She stared at me for a few seconds and then said, "You have definitely reached your goal today". She needs to stop looking at me like that. It makes me feel really weird. I've only known you for almost two days.

Stop being so great.

* * *

Kate

Rhythmi may not know it but she really likes being with his guy. No one knows her like I do and she never makes that face. That face of pure admiration. Oh, she's going to be so smitten.

* * *

 **Hey again.**

 **This one took me longer than usual. Writing fanfictions are harder than it looks. I have a new admiration for those who have been doing this for a long time.**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Hidden Aggressor**

* * *

A week passed since my second day of school. All has been going well. I found myself being quite good friends with Isaac. Isaac is a funny guy. He has a dry humor. He isn't in my class but I always see him with his nose in a book at the library. "Say, Kellyn, what asks but never answers"? Isaac wasn't even looking at me. He was too busy reading a book about the history of the Almia region. I put down my pencil and thought for a little. Isaac liked to start up conversations with a corresponding riddle. "I don't know, what"? Still not looking he answered, "a Noctowl". Ha, that was a good one. "Do you think my group should pick the Legend of the Green Noctowl. It's a rather interesting story, have you heard it"? I'm not very familiar with history and culture of the Almia region.

"I'm afraid I haven't" I answered. "Allow me to explain. Once there was a Noctowl who was a dark shade of green. All the other Noctowl made fun of him and acted like he didn't exist. The Green Noctowl had no friends and was desperate to have them except him. One day, he followed a group of Noctowl to the cliff side. There was a rockslide and the Green Noctowl pushed the others out of the way. He was trapped in a pile of rocks. The Noctowls mourned the loss of the brave and kind Green Noctowl. The next day, they travelled to the pile of rocks and saw the the pile turned green and the shape was roughly similar to a Noctowl's. They now say that the site of the Green Noctowl is full of good luck".

"I mean, it's pretty sad but go for it". It wouldn't be something I would want to talk about, but I would never tell him that. "I can tell that you don't like it" he whispered. He continued to read the book. The door slammed open and a figure swiftly ran through. "Hey, Kellyn! Group meeting time" shouted Keith. He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me towards Rhythmi and Kate.

About four days ago, we picked groups for our Almia Culture and History project. Keith was the only one who had any objections.

" _There is no way you guys are getting me to work with Kate" Keith shouted. "Oh c'mon Keith. That was a year ago. Kate has forgiven you so why can't you just man up and get over it" Rhythmi responded. Keith started to pace back and forth. "Keith, you should listen. Rhythmi knows Kate better than anyone. Besides, it's only going to be a few months long" I tried to reason. That really didn't work._

 _Keith slammed his hands on the table that I was sitting at. He got really quiet and he started to shake. Tears started to run down his face. "Keith, what's wrong", I asked. He looked furious. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I really liked his girl, loved her maybe. I pushed her away because I was scared. I was a coward. I hurt her because I thought it would be better. I feared that I cared too much. I was an orphan you know. I had never felt affection until I was thirteen. By then, it was too late". That sent a shock to both of us. "I've said too much" he whispered. The tears stopped and he just looked down. "I don't deserve her"._

 _No one has ever opened up to me until I arrived at this school. If Keith didn't tell me, I would have never known._

 _Rhythmi started gritting her teeth and stormed towards Keith. She grabbed his collar and slammed him towards the wall. Rhythmi is definitely shorter than Keith and I and still she can muscle him around. Remind me to never piss her off because she could drop kick me. "I've had it with your mopeyness" she shouted. Keith looked stunned and I stood up and took a step forward. "You need to man up and fix your relationship with Kate. Who knows, maybe you guys will get together again but if I have to hear it one more time I swear I'll-". She lifted up a fist and but I grabbed her wrist before she could move anymore._

 _I felt her loosen her grip and drop her hand. "I'll try to mend my relationship, and I promise" Keith whispered. Rhythmi sighed and turned to me. She brushed the dirt off and said, "Well, that was easy"._

Now, he seems better than ever. I can see why he and Kate dated for so long. They had great chemistry. They laughed together as if they had been childhood friends. I felt a little awkward because I was the only one who isn't really friends with Kate. "Hey, Keith, I think Ponte just called for us" Rhythmi stated. "What? No he-" and then Keith was dragged away.

I looked at Kate. She was very focused on the book she was reading. It reminded me of Isaac. What was interesting was that she had ears pierced and had another on her left side at the top of her ear. You don't really see girls with pierced ears these days. "You know, Rhythmi and I have matching earrings. Two studs and a smaller one on the top-left ear" Kate spoke while lifting her head. "I was just looking at them because it's slightly unusual". She started to laugh.

"Rhythmi and I got them when we were fourteen before I moved. It was a symbol of our friendship". I had almost forgotten that Kate moved to Boyle Island. "This is a slight change of subject but what is Boyle Island like"? I've heard that Boyle Island has a volcano. "It's hot and very tropical. There are a lot of tourists that come for the volcano. Where are you from"? That was enough information for me. "I'm from Chicole Village. It's pretty-". The door opened and Keith and Rhythmi walked back in. They sat down and Rhythmi tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. There was her earrings. I looked up at Kate and she smiled and pointed to them with her eyes.

"What should our topic be" asked Rhythmi. "Oh, how about The Ruins in Wailord Sea", asked Keith. "Nah", the rest of us said. "I got it! We should talk about Almia Castle" stated Kate. "Perfect", said Keith.

This one hits close to home. "Well, you have a descendant in your group so we already have an advantage", I said. They looked a little confused. "My family comes from Almia originally. We are the descendants of the family who lived in the castle". That's the only thing that makes me cool I guess. "So, you're royalty" Keith asked. "Ya, you can say that". There was a pause. "That's so cool" they all shouted. "Why don't you live in the castle", asked Kate. "Well, the castle was abandoned and froze over. It's way too cold to live there. We aren't 100% royal so it isn't that big of a deal". "Um, yes it's a big deal. You're like a prince" said Rhythmi.

"We have to tell Miss April that we know what we are going to do" said Kate. Most groups are having a hard time figuring out what to do. Not us. "I'm getting tired guys. Goodnight" said Rhythmi. She got up and left the room. Keith and Kate followed. One light was on and the rest of the room was dark. I would have gone to bed but I heard a noise outside the room. I walked out to see a dark figure leaving the building. Of course I followed. It was a cloudy night. I could hear the thunder in the distance so I needed to hurry up. The dark figure started to walk towards the exit of the campus.

I followed until I got down the stairs. I couldn't see a thing. Maybe a pokémon made it darker because I was in pitch black. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. "Why are you out", said the voice. It sounded like the person was trying to hide their real voice. It stayed silent to see if they would speak again. Then, the figure hit me in the stomach. I lurched over and gasped for air. "Were you following me", it asked. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. "Yes" I coughed out.

Another punch followed but this time it was to the ribs. Legs swung under mine and I felt over. It was a pretty unfair fight because I couldn't see a thing. A hand grabbed my uniform and started to drag me somewhere. They were quite the rough person because they were dragging me face first into the dirt and rocks. I was thrown somewhere and landed on something hard. I suddenly could see again. I ran back inside the school and ran up into the dorms.

"Kellyn, why are you so late and why are you dirty", asked Keith. I was trying to catch my breath as I said, "Someone was outside. They attacked me when I fell into their trap". I must have looked crazy because Keith seemed to brush off my claim. "I think you need a shower".

As I sat in the steaming shower, I wondered, who would attack me and why were they leaving the school. I would get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **Hiya,**

 **I kinda made up some stories just for the heck of it.**

 **Did you like me adding it a suspicious character? I wonder who it is.**

 **Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Flower

Keith

"Kellyn, why are you so late and why are you dirty". Kellyn was breathing really hard. He had scratches and mud all over him. "Someone was outside. They attacked me when I fell into their trap". It happened again. He had wide eyes and really needed to calm down. I'd explain when he came back. "I think you need a shower". He didn't have any objections and left.

Maybe I should have warned him before I left. It was really late when we left him. About ten minutes later, he walked out. I grabbed him and took him out of the dorm.

"I wanted to tell you this but I don't want to wake everyone up" I started. "What you encountered was the ghost that roams our school". Kellyn's jaw dropped. "That was no ghost. It pushed me with hands" he whisper yelled. "I don't actually believe that it is a ghost either. People have only seen the shadow but not the human properties like we have. I completely believe you. We need to figure out who it is". Kellyn sighed in relief, "I'm glad that you believe me but how will we figure out who it is. The person was strong and quick. It seemed like they had combat training". "I don't think that it was a student because everyone was in the dorms when we were attacked unless they can teleport". A yawn came from Kellyn. We decided to go to bed after our short talk.

The next day, Kellyn and I woke up early to she a certain someone. "Kate, good morning" I called. She turned her head and smiled. She looked really tired but still happy to see us. "Sorry you guys have to see me at a bad time" she yawned. She wasn't really wrong. Her pigtails were crooked and a few hairs were falling out. She had major bags under her eyes. "You still look beautiful, though" I told her. Kellyn turned his head to look at me with total surprise. What, ladies like men who say what they feel. "W-what did you say" she squeaked. "You still look gorgeous". Her face turned bright red.

"Ok, so you heard of the ghost" Kellyn said to break the awkwardness. "Ya, what about it". Kate knows everything about anything. You need some info, go to Kate. "Do you know who it is" I asked. She started to laugh, "Isn't it obvious. It's Mr. Kincaid". What the heck!? "I mean, he always leaves before 8:00 and no one ever sees him go into his lab. Plus, he's sketchy".

"Dang Kate. I'm impressed" I told her. Kellyn nodded in agreement. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Rhythmi and I are going to class" she got up and started to walk towards Rhythmi, "Oh, and Keith" I turned and saw her smiling at me. She winked and then continued to walk away.

They had already went down the stairs and then Kellyn said, "Keith, what was that"? I turned and ruffled his hair, "That how you get the attention of a lady. You should try it on Rhythmi". With that, I walked away from a dumbfounded Kellyn.

That Idiot.

* * *

Kellyn

Really Keith? Really? Try that on Rhythmi he said. You should have seen Kate. She was more red than an apple.

I followed Keith down the stairs and into the classroom. "Kellyn, will you do me a favor" asked Miss April. "Ya, sure". She sighed and sat down at her desk, "I normally wouldn't do this but I'm not feeling well today. I'm not even planning anything for class today. A messager is bringing me a package and they should be at the gate. Can you grab it"? I agreed and started to walk out of the room, but Rhythmi grabbed my sleeve. "Can I come with you"?

"Sure".

She got out of her seat and followed me. Once we got out of the room I asked, "So, do you know what Miss April is getting"? She was looking at the ground but then at me. "It's a gift from her boyfriend. He gets her something every year this day. I feel bad that she is sick today because she is so happy today".

I opened the door for Rhythmi and she politely thanked me. My mom always told me that manners are something that everyone needs. "Kellyn, have you ever flown in the sky". Where did that come from. "No, why do you ask"? She stopped walking and looked up to see the flying pokémon. "I guess it's been a wish of mine. To fly in the sky, you know".

I guess I could add another thing to the list of things I like about Rhythmi. Wait, not like-like or anything but like a, you know, 'hey you're great' like. "That's an understandable wish. The sky is a beautiful place. I wish I could fly like a pokémon too". She smile and started to walk again. The wind was picking up and her golden hair followed. She turned around and smiled.

Wow, she's really pretty. "C'mon Kellyn". I mean, it was straight out of a movie. We saw the messenger holding a cardboard box and some flowers. Rhythmi stayed back to look at the tree. "Hello, sir. Is this package for Miss April"? The messenger looked up and nodded. "Yep. Are you a student of her's"? I nodded and he handed the box and flowers to me. He started to get on his bike and bike away. I turned and saw Rhythmi struggling to grab a flower that was on the tree.

The flower was lavender and had five petals. It wouldn't be too hard to grab. I walked over and reached up for it. I snapped the branch and handed it to her with a smile. She bashfully took it from me and softly smiled at the ground. "Thanks", she whispered. I placed my hand on her head and smiled at her. "Any time, Rhythmi". She had a light blush and her mouth hung slightly open. She's warm.

The walk back was quiet. She was gingerly holding the small flower. We walked into the school and I bumped into someone. "Excuse me, young man, why are you not in class" the man said. I looked up to see an annoyed Mr. Kincaid. Before I could answer, he said,"You shouldn't go where you don't belong". He stormed back into his classroom and slammed the door.

The nerve! I understand how he could be the 'ghost' now. He had the same body shape as the figure. "Ignore him. He's rude". I just need to prove that he is. I'm not sure how I would be able to do that. I can't just accuse a teacher. I would get in a bit of trouble if I'm not careful about what I say. Mr. Kincaid will slip up at some point, right? If he doesn't by the end of graduation, then, I'll expose him.

We walked back into the room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and having a good time. Everyone but Miss April. Her head was on her desk and her eyes were closed. She looked awfully pale today. She was sneezing and coughing. She sounded terrible.

"Rhythmi, you can go join your friends if you want". She nodded and headed towards a group of girls that were giggling and gossiping. The aura around her desk was so gloomy that it was hard to breathe. I took a deep breath and placed the flowers and box next to her head. She lifted her head and smiled softly.

"Ah, thank you, Kellyn", said Miss April. Her voice was coarse and raspy. She opened the box and inside was a letter, chocolates, a picture, and a teddy bear. What a nice boyfriend. That reminds me of two years ago when I gave a teddy bear to my girlfriend. She's my ex now, obviously. A smile erupted on Miss April's sickly face. I'm glad she's happy.

The classroom is very segregated by gender. The girls are in the front while the boys are in the back. I was heading towards the guys but then a voice called me over. "Hey! Kellyn" a voice called. I turned and saw that the voice came from the girl's table. The girl who called me over's name is Jasmine, I think.

"What's up", I asked. They all had crazy wide smiles. "You got Rhythmi that flower, right", asked Jasmine. Jasmine had a blinding smile like everyone else and navy hair like the ocean. "Ya, I did". Their smiles got bigger and giggles could be heard. Kate started to tap a figure. The figure was hunched over and was Rhythmi. She was hidden behind her hair and she looked so small compared to the other girls. "You know, she really likes flowers. What girl doesn't? Her family owns a flower shop. You should get her more flowers" Jasmine slyly said. Rhythmi made a squeaking noise and sunk lower. She turned her head and shyly looked at the girls. She had a cute little blush on her face. "Guys, this is really embarrassing. He was just doing something nice". "Ya", I agreed.

That seemed to keep them from acting so smug. I walked away awkwardly towards the guys. "Dude, what was that" asked a guy named Ricky. He was an interesting guy. He was the most gossipy guy I've ever met. He wants to know everything. "The girls were just questioning me". Ricky jumped over Keith and looked into my eyes, "what did they say". He had wavy sandy hair and sparkly hazel eyes. "T-they just were teasing me about picking a flower for Rhythmi". He got out of his chair and came closer to me. "You got a flower for Rhythmi" he whisper shouted.

What's the big deal? "Um, ya". He looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you know what that means? It means you have intentions for being with Rhythmi". I didn't think of it that way. Ricky started to talk again, "Rhythmi is popular with the guys. Lots of them have crushes on her. You need to either go all in or drop it. Sorry it sounds so aggressive but people have been talking. It's only been a week and you are the topic of many conversations".

He's right. There's no need for extra drama. I would have to stop doing things like that. I didn't know that it would be such a problem. "Ricky, could I ask you something"? Ricky and I have developed a friendship in the week that I have been at the school. Ricky wants to be a mechanic. He's actually quite skilled. "Ya, what's up Kellyn". This was hard to say because I have some confused emotions. I made sure that none of the other guys were listening and said, "What if I was ok with pursuing Rhythmi, like, I might be down for that" I awkwardly phrased. He looked so happy. "Ok, great. I've been rooting for you ever since initiation. We have to tell Keith because Keith and I will be your wingmen".

"Yo, Keith" called Ricky. Keith walked up to us and asked, "Did Kellyn finally decide to go after Rhythmi"? How did he, nevermind. They continued to discuss and plan my new relationship. It's all a little overwhelming. "Hey, it's only a suggestion. I'm not ready to be in a relationship again. It's just an idea. No need to bear arms, haha". Wow, I sounded nervous saying that. It didn't mean to, but I'm very flustered.

"If you're thinking about it, then I'm happy", said Keith. Why do they want me to be with Rhythmi so badly?

I'm not sure if that's a bad thing, though.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I've had strep for a while and I haven't gotten better. Looking at a computer screen gave me headaches.**

 **This chapter has been drawn out and took me a long time to type so it might be a little confusing because of my sickly brain. Let me know about how you feel about this chapter or the story altogether.**

 **, Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I've Never Noticed

Rhythmi

"That's a really pretty flower".

That snapped me back into reality. I was thinking about how Kellyn got me the flower. It wasn't that big of a deal but just thinking about it made me feel jittery. I must have been fondling the flower because I had all eyes on me. "Did Kellyn get it for you", asked Jess.

I opened my mouth to answer but the words wouldn't come out. C'mon words! Come out! I only got about 30 seconds to answer until Jasmine made an executive decision. "Hey! Kellyn!". No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Wait, why do I care? Wow, is it hot in here? Maybe if I hide, I'll disappear.

"Yep, I did", I heard his voice say. Oh god, I'm going to pass out. Giggles were heard all around. I sunk lower and shifted in my chair. Kate tapped my shrinking form. If Kellyn wasn't noticed me then, he has now. "You know, she really likes flowers. What girl doesn't? Her family owns a flower shop. You should get her more flowers" Jasmine slyly said. JASMINE!

I'm so embarrassed. I'm so embarrassed. I'm so embarrassed. I can't force myself to look at anyone. I turned my head and awkwardly said, "Guys, this is really embarrassing. He was just doing something nice".

"Ya", he answered right away. Ah, thank you Kellyn. He looks just a awkward as I feel. His eyes are averted and looks rigid. He shuffled away and we sat in silence. That sure shut them up. Right?

"Rhythmi, you need to hop on that", stated Molly. Molly and I have been friends since I came to this school. She wants to be a mechanic. She often keeps her wild, curly brown hair into a messy bun.

"Molly, there is no need for that. I do not want want to 'hop on that'"! Honestly, I don't want to have to deal with all of their drama making. I must have sounded really harsh because all eyes from the girl's table were on me. Molly just stood there twiddling the tips of the red bandana used as a headband. Kate was looking down at her hands. Jasmine was puffing her cheeks and Jess was tapping her pencil on the table. I noticed that I was standing up and glaring at them. My teeth were gritting and my hands were slammed on the table. Ok, I was too harsh.

"I-I need some, um, air", I whispered. I quickly walked out of the room and out of the front door. Wow, the cool air is refreshing. It was so suffocating. I feel bad that I yelled at them, but enough is enough. I've been getting dirty looks from some of the girls. They all believe I've been leading him on.

I jumped a little when the door opened. "It sure was intense in there", said a friendly face. Kellyn, perfect timing. I gave him the best smile I could give him. It was really forced so he didn't smile back. "I saw you run out of the classroom and I came to see what was up".

How thoughtful. "My friends were pestering me and I snapped. I feel really bad about it", I answered. He leaned on the wall of the school right next to me. I've never noticed how much taller he was than me.

"Were they teasing you about the flower I got you"? He's pretty perceptive. I guess that is a good quality for a Ranger. "Ya, but there's more. A lot of girls have been bothering me about a certain thing and I've had enough. I don't want to be forced into something. At first, I was all for it, but now I'm not sure. Oh, sorry, I've said a lot", I rambled.

Wow, he probably thinks I'm psycho. I heard laughter from next to me and turned my head. He was cracking up. "Hey, what's so funny? Maybe I shouldn't have told you", I sulked. I started to walk away but Kellyn's hand grabbed my wrist. I looked at him and saw him bent over clutching his stomach and laughing.

"It's just, haha, why do you care about, haha, what they think? Hahaha, ignore their comments. I, haha, I think you are fine the way you are", he barely could say. Did he say I was fine they way I am? I've never noticed how strong his hands are.

"Why are you laughing about it"? He was really confusing me lately. First the flower and now his weird reaction. He calmed down from his laughing fit

"It's just that girls are always like this. They care too much about what other people are thinking instead of what you are thinking. Do what you want. No one should stop you from doing the things that you think are right". I think my jaw dropped. He had some pretty good advice.

"You know, I should listen to that. You really know how to calm me down. Thanks". I reached up and ruffled his hair. "And that's payback for earlier". We started to walk back to the classroom and I turned back to thank him again, but his hair was still messed up.

I started to laugh a little, "Here". I stood up on my tippy toes to fix his hair. Once I finished, I dropped down and met eyes with Kellyn. We both froze and I noticed how close I was to him. I could almost feel the heat coming off of his body. He smells so nice. My brain was turning off. I haven't noticed how smooth his face looks. I want to touch it.

I creak in the floor triggered a jump from both of us. Kellyn started stammering nonsense and pacing. I seriously could understand what was coming from his mouth. He started to speed walk towards the door and slammed face first into the door. He turned to look at me and said, "I-I meant to do that". He opened the door and ran inside. I couldn't stop smiling from his little show. I guess I need to say sorry to my friends.

* * *

*Few hours later

"Kate, you let Miss April know about our idea right"?

Kate continued to brush her hair in the mirror. Molly, Kate, and I decided to head to the dorms early tonight. After I apologized to my friends and explained how I would be more open minded with the teasing, they decided to maybe tone it down a bit. The other girls in this school are either in the library or mingling in the student commons. "Ya, she said that we were able to talk about the Almia Castle", answered Kate.

"What is your group doing, Molly", I asked. Molly was reading a book about mechanics and engineering. She put it down and answered, "We are talking about the Phenomenons of the Chroma Highlights".

"Who's in your group", asked Kate.

"My group is Lanie, Parker, Ricky, and I", she answered. It seemed like a pretty good group. Parker is a nice guy. He doesn't talk, ever, but he has never said a mean thing. I actually don't know much about him. Ricky is always a great partner. Lanie, on the other hand, is a pretty mean girl.

"It sounds pretty good, but Lanie is pretty rough", I said. It looked like something snapped inside Molly. Molly is usually a pretty laid-back person, so this sudden flash in her emerald eyes shocked me.

"Don't get me started on Lanie. All she does is flirt. Flirt, flirt, flirt. 'Hey Ricky, can you rub my back'. 'Hey Ricky, does my hair look good'. 'Hey Ricky, you look so handsome today'. If I hear her say 'Hey Ricky' one more time, I will scream", Molly ranted. Jeez, I didn't know that she disliked Lanie so much.

"Ya, she's really annoying", I responded. Lanie is a grade-A brat. She is from a rich family in Pueltown. She gets with all the guys, including Keith. Ricky must be her next victim. Her 'crew' resides in Mr. Kincaid's class so she made some fake friends.

"Are you interested in Ricky", asked Kate. If Molly had a drink, she would spit it out. "Um, no. I'm not into pretty boys", said Molly.

I'm not buying that. If she didn't care, then she wouldn't be so flustered. "You know, that's what Kate said about Keith and we know what happened with that", I slyly added.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Woah. That was uncalled for. Keith and I were, um, we were, um, uh", said Kate.

"I didn't know that he made you so flustered", said Molly. Me neither. I thought that she was over him. Keith still has feelings for Kate I think. Perfect.

"Ok, ok, I have some feelings again", Kate whispered.

Operation 'Get Kate and Keith Together' is now in motion. Kate is already down for it so Keith is the only one I need to worry about. Kellyn will be able to help me out. Maybe Molly too.

"Kate, I'm so happy that you are realizing feelings for Keith because when you were with Keith, you were truly happy", I said. Her and Keith were perfect for each other. Kate used to have bad luck with the guys and Keith was her first boyfriend.

"Ya, Keith was really good for you", stated Molly. Kate was twiddling her thumbs.

"I don't know if this is something I want. I mean, I'm not sure if I really want to be in a relationship", whispered Kate. With that, the death of Operation 'Get Kate and Keith Together' started. That had a short run.

"That's a bummer because I was ready to be a matchmaker", I said. I'm the ultimate matchmaker.

"We should be more focused on getting you and Kellyn together", said Molly.

"Aw c'mon, you ruined it", I sighed.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Health Report: I still have strep and I might have the flu too. Do not fear because I will continue to write for the readers.**

 **What do you guys think to Molly and Ricky? I'm trying to add in some original characters so tell me what you think of them. I promise I will give all characters some meaning to them.**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Ponte's Request

* * *

Kellyn

Two months passed and school has never been better. I'm not much of school person but I've been having fun. Not much has been happening. The project has been going well. The project is actually a fair where everyone gets judged on their presentation. It reminds me of the science fair that I participated in when I was nine. I didn't win.

I was in the library because I was going to meet with my group to talk about the project. The project is due next month. I really want to win this so I've been going early to study by myself. At the moment I was reading _Almia Castle: The Frozen Fortress_.

"Why do people go to bed", asked a mushroom-haired genius. I looked up at him and saw his furious face. I could see the steam coming out of his ears. Isaac doesn't get mad. Well, only when he can't solve a problem.

Before I could answer, he whisper shouted,"Because they would want to get away from Ponte". Wow, that was really aggressive. "Um, that didn't really made sense", I responded.

"Of course it did. Ponte has pushed every single button that he possibly could. Ponte isn't a bad guy, but he is out of control. 'Rhythmi this' and 'Rhythmi that', enough! It's all he ever talks about. I just would like him to work on the project instead of stare at a picture of Rhythmi all the time. I don't even know where he got it. Oh, I know! He needs to go on a date with Rhythmi to get all of his infatuation out of his system. What do you think Kellyn"?

"Um, uh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Rhythmi instead of me", I awkwardly phrased. Isaac had the most confused look on his face. I felt sweat forming at the back of my neck. "Do you really think she would agree", he asked. I really don't like this conversation.

"Uh, maybe", I answered. Isaac wasn't having my evasive talk. "What do you mean 'uh, maybe'", he mimicked my voice.

My fellow group members walked through the door. Of course, they have perfect timing. Isaac ran of to talk to Ponte I assume. "All right! Work time", shouted Keith. That got him many dirty looks from the other students. "What are you looking at Kellyn", asked Kate. I showed them the book and they all gushed over how I can pick good books. I actually asked Mr. Lamont but I'll pretend that I found it.

Work sessions tend to be pretty boring. It's just us sitting at a table with a bunch of books and lots of writing. Kate has actually been making a small model of Almia Castle. She's quite the artist.

Lately, a lot of tension has been between Keith and Kate. It's not the bad type. It's the romantic type. I was writing some notes about the book I had gotten and I looked up. Keith and Kate usually sit next to each other, but they were practically on top on each other. They kept a constant contact with each other. They haven't been noticing, but when they do, they jump away from each other. It's a really funny thing to watch.

"How long do you think the model will take", I asked. She was really into that model. She made everything by hand. She wiped her forehead and answered, "About two more work sessions".

"It looks really good and I know it will be the star of our project", said Keith. Rhythmi and I have been talking about how we plan on getting them together. We haven't really had to do anything because this relationship has been progressing by itself.

"Rhythmi", called Isaac. "We have something to ask you". Isaac was pushing a bright red Ponte towards the table. Everyone's faces were a mix of confusion and shock.

Ponte was trying to smile but it looked like a painful cheek squeeze. "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme", asked Ponte. Rhythmi had a painful smile put on her face. There was a silence between all of us.

"Uh, I-I'm flattered, but, uh", she started. She's so nice. She isn't trying to hurt his feelings. Now she just has to turn him down. She was looking around the table. When she gets to me, her eyes look pleading. I should say something. Why am I not? I just avert my eyes and turn away. I close my close because I feel all the pressure of the world on me.

"I'll take you up on that offer", she answers. I snap my head towards her. Her smile looks jittery and fake. I turn to Keith and Kate and their mouths are dropped open. Ponte looked like he was on cloud nine.

"R-really?! OHMYGOSH! Um, let's, um, let's meet after class tomorrow. Oh, and, um, thanks", he shouted. He ran away with Isaac at hand.

With all that fiasco over, we sat there in silence. "Rhythmi, I thought you wouldn't go on a date with him", stated Kate.

She looked sad and answered, "Well, he looked so upset and scared. It will only be one date so what's the harm". I feel really weird right now.

"What's the harm? Ponte is obsessive of you. It's scary", said Keith. He is right. Ponte has many objects of Rhythmi's. He hides them in a new spot every night so we can't find them. Ponte is totally creepy around her.

"Just one date. Nothing will happen and I'll let him down after", Rhythmi reassured. I feel like throwing up. I can feel the sweat forming.

"Ok, one date", whispered Kate. I'm feeling really hot. I pulled on my collar and Rhythmi turned to me.

"Kellyn, are you feeling alright. You look really pale", asked Rhythmi. She put a hand on my forehead and I felt myself getting even warmer.

"I-I'm fine", I stammered. She was looking at me like she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. A cough came from Keith. We jumped away from each other and I nervously laughed.

"I'm kind of tired, so, goodnight", I said. I stood up and grabbed my work. On my way to the stairs, I heard voice coming from the lab. No one was around, so I headed down the stairs. A machine was on an the low grumbling was somewhat loud.

It smelled like oil and gasoline to the point that I gagged. I got next to the door and listened for the voices. So far, I could only hear three voices. The machine made it too hard to hear the complete sentences.

"This… will be… perfect for…", said the first voice. What is it called? I heard pokémon noises from inside the lab. If I peek, they will see me.

"Yes, the gigi… is fueled on… and… with dark… from Chroma…", said the second voice. Oh, c'mon!

"... did a great job on… the…", said the third voice. The wood that held my head creaked. "What was…". Oh my gosh. I need to escape. I don't care if they hear me run away. I bolted in the darkness and ran up the stairs. I slammed into another person and we both fell.

It was Keith. Before he could say anything, I grabbed him and ran of the stairs and into the dorm. "Kellyn, what the heck", asked Keith.

I just somewhat witnessed something I shouldn't have. "I heard something down in the lab and I investigated. I heard some people with a machine. I didn't hear anything important but it was super sketchy. I made a loud noise and then fled", I explained.

Keith looked at me and then answered, "We need to investigate this tomorrow night. How are you going to be a Ranger"?

"Hey! Rangers need to know when they need help. Of course we are going to investigate", I responded. I am excited to uncover this mystery.

"Let's invite Kate and Rhythmi, too", said Keith. I felt a huge stomach drop. I gulped to keep the squeak down. "Rhythmi will be busy with her date with Ponte", I bitterly said. Keith started to laugh at my actions.

"Are you seriously mad about her pity date? You had the chance to stop it, but you turned your head, idiot", Keith laughed. Oh. My. Gosh. He's right. That look was a 'bail me out' look. I feel terrible now.

"I didn't realize. I was so nervous on what she would say", I shyly said. Keith walked over and patted my back.

"We are going to spy on that date to make sure that nothing weird happens. You are coming with us no matter how much you say that you don't care", Keith stated.

I guess spying on Rhythmi would be helpful. You know, I'm just looking out for her.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I am on a roll. Three chapters in three days. Sorry, I have been giving you guys lots of time skips. I feel like they are needed to keep the story moving.**

 **I promise I will start to follow the story soon. I'm planning on have the outdoor class in the near future.**

 **Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Date Night

* * *

Keith

It was quite funny actually. Who knew that Rhythmi would actually go on a date with Ponte. Ponte the creepiest when it comes to her. He somehow knows everything about her. He even has a chunk of her hair.

I've told Rhythmi countless times about his actions. She knows about his obsession with her. Rhythmi is a nice girl, but she doesn't mess with boys she's not interested in. Meaning, she doesn't make boys her slave. That's why I was surprised that she even considered accepting Ponte's date request. Ponte would follow her to the ends of the world.

Miss April was deep into a lecture about the mechanics of a styler. Nothing could stop her from continuing. Jeez, this is boring. I turned my head to look at Kellyn. Gross, he looks disgusting. His face was pale with a tint of green. His eyes had dark rings around them. He must have not slept at all last night. His hair was sticking up in all directions. His eyes were glazed over. I think he was sleeping with his eyes open because drool was coming out of his mouth.

He obviously didn't sleep, no argument. He was complaining about Rhythmi's date last night. I think he was talking to himself too. He really is getting on my nerves. I wish he would just realize that he is starting to have feelings for Rhythmi.

"Psst, Kellyn", I whispered. He twitched a little and turned his head. I could hear the joints cracking. He really looked like a ghost. "Are you okay", I asked.

His colorless lips started to move a little and he answered, "I'm fine. I just can't stop the pounding in my head", he whispered. His voice was shaky. He's super nervous I can tell. We all know that Ponte has a book about possible date scenarios.

Before I could continue my conversation, Kellyn started to snooze again. I looked at Rhythmi who was intensely listening to Miss April. I ripped a piece of paper and wrote:

 _Rhythmi, look at Kellyn._

I crushed it up and flung it at her. It bounce off her she and she jumped. She whipped her head towards me. She looked purely pissed at me. She doesn't like when people bother her in class. She was gritting her teeth when she grabbed the paper. After a few seconds she widened her eyes at the sight. Kellyn was slumped over his desk. It looked like he could fall on the floor if I tapped him. She tossed the paper ball at me. It said:

 _What happened to him? He looks like he's dead. He's not dead, right?_

She really doesn't know. I turned to the clock. There was about five minutes left in class. Five minutes until the date. I decided to leave her hanging on that. I searched the classroom. Kate sat on the opposite side of the room. She, like Kellyn, was sleeping. Actually, I think 75% of the class was either sleeping or zoning out.

A loud knock on the door startled everyone in the room. Everyone who was sleeping or just staring at the wall was now awake. Miss April walked towards the door to check who it was. The class was silent. Who would have hit the door like that? It was like someone punched the door. "Who was that", called Miss April. She opened the door and a green flash ran. It ran all the way towards Rhythmi.

That flash was holding flowers and that flash was Ponte. Miss April and the rest of the class stood in shock.

"Ponte, class is not over. Please return to your class", ordered Miss April. If it was Kellyn or I, she would have thrown us out of the window. Instead, she kindly asked him to leave.

Ponte had this pleading look. "But Miss April, today Rhythmi and I are going to a date", Ponte begged. Miss April's eye twitched. "Why should I let you take my student out of class for a date", asked Miss April.

"Because class is already over", Ponte stated. He was right. My gosh, he was right! He grabbed Rhythmi's hand and ran off. Miss April was grumbling to herself. The class had a awkward aura to it. Kate walked over and threw her arm around Kellyn and my shoulders.

"We need to act soon. Ponte and Rhythmi are already going somewhere. We need to have a plan. If my calculations are correct, Ponte should be taking her to the cliff for a picnic. There is a bush that we need to hide in", Kate commanded. I like how she takes charge.

"I don't really care what happens", said Kellyn. That is such a lie. He totally cares about what happens.

Kate grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up. She then slapped him hard across the face. Dang, I did not expect that. "You should care about what happens. Rhythmi is your friend and you need to be there for her. You have no right to mope around just because you're jealous. I don't care if you don't care because you are coming whether you like it or not", Kate scolded.

Kellyn just stood there in shock. Some life was showing up on his face. "You're right. I was just being selfish", he mumbled. Kate smiled wide and said, "Perfect! Time to spy"!

We were all planning on being Rangers so stealth was our strong suit. Without causing any disturbances, we hopped bush to bush until we had found our targets. They were doing exactly what Kate said they would.

Rhythmi and Ponte were sitting on a large blanket with food and flowers. Ponte was staring straight at Rhythmi who was staring at the sky. They just… sat there. No words, no eating, just sitting. I turned to look at Kellyn who was watching them like a hawk. He looked almost normal again.

I'm glad that the guy has something to motivate him. He was holding a few branches in his grip. I've never seen him watch something so intensely.

"So, are we just going to sit here", said Rhythmi. She finally looked down at the trembling Ponte. He had a smile stuck on his face and I don't think anything could take it off.

"If you want to. I have some food that I made for us. Do you like chicken skewers", Ponte asked. He opened the box that held the food and pulled out a container filled with the skewers. I could smell them from where we were. They smelled delicious. My mouth was watering.

Rhythmi and Ponte both grabbed one and started eating. "Wow, Ponte these are so good. I'm impressed", Rhythmi said. A grumble was heard from in between Kate and I. Kate looked at me and mouthed, 'He's so mad'. I mouthed back, 'I know'.

They really weren't doing much. There wasn't any reason for us to worry.

Ponte put down one of his skewers and grabbed Rhythmi's hand. She choked a little on her skewer. "Rhythmi, thank you for coming on this date with me. I know we aren't don't much but I'm fine with that. I could sit here with you all day", Ponte said.

Rhythmi started to look somewhat uncomfortable. She did a good job of hiding it though. "Uh, my pleasure", she replied.

Ponte was still holding her hand and gazing into her eyes. "You know, I think that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen", he gushed. Kellyn shifted in his spot. His eyes were shooting daggers.

"T-thank you", she answered. She kept eye contact but she was trying to escape his hand hold. It was no use.

"And you know, I've loved you ever since I saw you. I love you so much. Do you feel the same", he asked. He was pulling her closer against her will. Kellyn shot forward, but I caught his collar. He was fuming.

"We need to do something", whispered Kate. I nodded, but Kellyn had all his attention on Rhythmi and Ponte.

Rhythmi wasn't saying anything. She was leaning back while Ponte was leaning in. "Don't", we heard her mumble. Rhythmi closed her eyes and tried to hide her lips inside her mouth. They were inches apart at this point.

"W-we need to help her Keith. She doesn't want to do this", pleaded Kate. I heard the branches in Kellyn's hand snap and he jumped out of the bush. Rhythmi and Ponte's head snapped towards him and Kellyn rushed forward. He grabbed Ponte by the collar and lifted him up. Ponte's feet were not on the ground.

"Did you not hear her say 'don't'", he scolded. Ponte looked terrified. I would be too. Kellyn is a tall and strong guy. Have you seen his arms? Ponte was squirming around and Kellyn dropped him.

"S-s-s-sorry", he stammered as his was trying to get up and run away. I've never seen a guy run away so quickly.

Kellyn looked down at Rhythmi, "Are you okay", he asked. She was looking up at him like he was her knight in shining armour. "Y-yes", she answered.

She couldn't tear her eyes off of him. I mean, he did just do something pretty heroic. "Thank you", whispered.

He smiled at her, "Anytime".

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **Don't forget to review because I really like when I get feedback. Anything is accepted. It inspires me to finish a chapter as quickly as I can.**

 **,Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Unknown Promise

* * *

Kellyn

Maybe I was too hard on the guy. His face was full of terror. I've been told that I'm pretty scary when I'm mad. Even a month later, I still feel bad. I apologized, but he just glared at me. Poor Ponte.

The project was finished and I couldn't have been more proud. Today was the day of the Almia History and Culture Fair. "Kellyn, move the tri-fold a little to the left", asked Rhythmi. I moved the information heavy poster like she asked. "Watch out for the model", called Kate. Rhythmi and Kate were practically holding each other in fear while I was moving our project.

Keith was sitting on the chair next to our station sleeping. He even snored a little. How can he sleep? Kate, Rhythmi, and I are here freaking out while he naps through it. First place is the only acceptable award. I came here to win. Actually, because I had to.

"The judges should be coming soon, so look presentable", announced Rhythmi. The judges were Janice, Mr. Kincaid, and Ms Claire. They had blue ribbons on their shirts that said 'Judge'. They were currently looking at Ricky, Lanie, Molly, and Parker's project.

Kate walked towards Keith's sleeping form. She got close, real close. So close that the tip of her nose was barely touching his. She turned and gave us a sly smile. "KEITH! WAKE UP", she shouted. He let out a short scream and bumped his head into hers. They both recoiled in pain.

"Hey, what was that for", Keith grumbled while rubbing his forehead. She stood there with a red mark and a fire in her eyes. She grabbed him by the shirt and shouted, "No, you did it. I have no faults here". Once again, they were close. Rhythmi and I glanced at each other with shock. Those two have so much tension between each other.

After such an intense moment between them, the judges arrived. Mr. Kincaid coughed and they jumped apart. "Pardon us, may we look at your project", kindly asked Janice. Mr. Kincaid seemed to be paying no attention to the project. His eyes were burning holes in my head. He finally continued with his judge tasks.

"Kellyn, are you really related to the royal family from Almia castle", asked Ms Claire. Mr. Kincaid snapped his head towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and smiled widely, "Are you really? Do you know of the Tears of Princes? Do you have one", he pried. Keith pulled me away.

"Ya I am, but I don't know what you are talking about", I answered. Mr. Kincaid went from crazy to normal in two seconds. He fixed his tied and walked away. It seemed like hours as the judges looked at our project. I watched the twitches and slight glances of their eyes. Please let it be an amazing score, please.

"'Kay, the results will be posted in thirty minutes", said Ms. Claire. The judges walked away except for Mr. Kincaid. He looked at me for a few seconds and then followed the rest.

"What was Mr. Kincaid's problem", called Ricky from afar. He and his group walked towards ours.

"How could I know", I responded. Mr. Kincaid is a strange guy. He always smells like the chemicals in his hairspray. He never looks different. It's almost like he is a fake person. Plus, he has a terrible personality.

Before Ricky could continue, Lanie exclaimed, "Are you guys ready for the dance"? Dance? This is new to me. Molly, who looked completely exasperated, rolled her eyes. "Lanie, the dances isn't until the near end of the school year", Molly said.

Lanie flipped her back length hair into Molly. Lanie's red hair seemed to whip Molly's eyes because she immediately covered her eyes in pain. Lanie clinged to Ricky's muscular arm and giggled, "I know that Moody Molly, but the dance is the only important thing in this school".

Molly closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "What about the outdoor class and the fieldtrip to a facility", Molly grumbled. Lanie seemed more interested in her nails.

"Those things are important for people who won't be able to be successful in life. Most of the students in this school will have no problem being transferred into a job, but people like you, people with no natural skill, they need a taste of their dream before it crumbles away", Lanie finished.

What a dagger. Lanie's voice reminded me of an oboe, squeaky and coarse. Molly stood there like stone. Lanie smiled and I think she decided to go for the kill. She turned to Ricky and asked, "Am I right? Molly has no chance in this world. At least, maybe if she had talent".

Ricky started to fidget. He didn't want to answer that. Molly still looked rock hard. No emotion was on her face. "Um, I don't want to answer that", he responded.

"Is that because you want to spare her feelings? It's because you know the truth is hurtful. Don't spare feelings for scum like that", Lanie said. Ricky tried to escape her grasp, but Lanie was stronger.

"Say it Ricky", Lanie begged. "Tell the truth for me", she added.

He gulped and continued, "I guess I agree. Molly isn't the best Mechanic from the bunch".

I can't believe he said it. We all had our jaws dropped except Molly. She stood there with her head down. Lanie's smile was like a shark.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go now", whispered Molly. She quickly walked away to the front door. Rhythmi had a scary aura around her. After a moment of complete silence Rhythmi barked out, "Lanie, I think you need to leave. What you did what uncalled for. Do you know how many hours she has studied and practiced for way too many hours just to be recognized as someone for once? You have no right to torture her", shouted Rhythmi.

She was steaming. Lanie just laughed and turned to other way. The girls were glaring at Ricky. "You idiot", said Kate. Kate, surprisingly, was the more calm of the two. "I need to say sorry", whispered Ricky. He started to walk away when Keith grabbed him.

"She needs some space. What you did to her was too cruel. Your opinion matters", said Keith. Ricky's eyes softened and he looked at his feet.

"You need to make things right in time. Stay away from Lanie from now on, okay", I added. Ricky groaned and rubbed his face. Why is he groaning? You would have to be crazy to associate yourself with her.

"I like being with her", he mumbled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY", we all yelled. He winced.

A bunch of people started to crowd us. It was like river rapids. We heard cheers and sighs. Wait, it was the results chart. I pushed through to the front of the line. I didn't care who I ran over in the process.

Ok, first place is… Isaac, Ponte, Emma, and Dan. Oh, we didn't win. It's ok, no one wins all the time. What did we win, um… third place. Not bad. It's ok.

"What did we get", called Keith. The others followed him.

"We, um, we got third place", I said. I felt a lump in my throat. I really wanted us to win. I thought we would.

"Aw, don't cry", Rhythmi mocked. I tried to convince them that I was okay, but they didn't believe me.

"Kellyn, don't be such a baby. You can't win them all", Keith laughed.

They were laughing at my sadness. I sure seem like the laughing stock of the group. I always seem to do something that makes them laugh. I like to watch them laugh. It reminds me that there are good things in this world. Lately, more criminals have been showing up. More people are getting hurt. I want to protect this world. I know I'm not strong enough to help them now, but I will be.

Their laughs are so different. Keith's is loud and obnoxious. It is more like guffawing. His whole body is using in this laugh. Kate's laugher is just as uncontrolled as Keith's. Her laugh is soft and quiet. Every so often a snort would come out. Rhythmi's laugh is calm compared to Keith's. Her laugh is a contagious one. She sometimes has tears at the ends of her eyes.

I want to protect those laughs.

I don't ever want to see tears come out of those eyes. I will do anything to protect them from the darkness in this world. I will take all their pain if I have to.

I promise...

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Next chapter will be the Outdoor Class, yay. I need to do some research on what happens there because I don't remember what goes on.**

 **Don't forget to review. Get ready for next chapter because I have some good moments planned.**

 **, Peace**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Outdoor Class

* * *

"Capture On", I shouted.

The pikachu ran towards me full force. She obviously didn't like the fact that I was going capture her. Capture isn't the right word. I actually convey my feelings and become friends with it.

My styler started to spin around the furious Pikachu. At first, it was easy. After chasing Pikachu with my styler, she started to send thunderbolts my way. I jumped out of the way of the first one. The second one missed me and the third came dangerously close.

For the past month, I have been training non-stop since the Culture and History Fair. My resolve drove me to train every day after class since. My styler was spinning rapidly against the thwarted Pikachu.

She drove towards me with a Volt Tackle. " PiiiiKKKKAAAAA", the determined Pikachu called. I waited for her to come close and I jumped over it. Finally, a blue orb formed on the Pikachu and it popped.

"Pika pika", Pikachu said. My new friend hopped on my shoulder and started to rub my face with her's.

"Jeez, Kellyn. I think you can lay back on the training. That Pikachu was at least an 'A' rank Pikachu and you captured it with ease", said Mr. Kaplan. He tried to pry Pikachu off of me but got a shock instead.

"Ya, I think I'm at the level that I want to be at. I should go relax", I answered. Mr. Kaplan laughed and patted my head. "You are at the same skill level as a good Area Ranger. I think you are fine", he laughed.

"You should go be with your friends and isn't today Outdoor Class. Enjoy that", Mr. Kaplan concluded.

He left Pikachu and I in the practice room. I wonder how all my friends are. Of course I see them in class, but we don't talk often. I hope they haven't ditched me, or worse, forgot I existed.

"Pikachu, would you be so kind to recharge my styler", I asked. Pikachu nodded her head and send a bolt of electricity in my styler. "Thank you", I added as she ran off to be in the wild.

I walked out and saw everyone huddled around. I ran towards the huddle and saw Keith and a few other Ranger students gasping for air with destroyed stylers. The cause of this destruction was a small, little Riolu. What a cute little thing. "Kellyn, this Riolu is a tough pokémon. He defeated all of us", said Keith.

"Don't worry everyone. I've got this. Capture on", I responded. The Riolu took no time in attacking. His fists started to glow blue. He pounced at me and I barely jumped aside. That Riolu is crazy fast. My styler started to circle him.

Riolu closed his eyes and stood in an attacking stance. He snapped his eyes open and cried, "RIOLU". Riolu punched my styler with a force that was able to knock me over. "Kellyn", someone shouted. I got back up only to be kicked in the stomach.

I stood back up and wiped the dirt off my face. My styler continued to spin around the Riolu. He stomped his foot and caused the earth to crack around him. I withdrew my styler and thought this through.

Riolu was fast and very smart. He won't fall for a stupid trick. I can't take another hit to my styler or it will be over. I looked around the landscape. Ah, there, the Bidoof trap. The trap was covered by a bunch of leaves. It's used to catch the Bidoof that like to gnaw on the trees.

I took off. I knew that Riolu was following me. "Kellyn, where are you going", called Keith. I was finally by the trees. Now I need to get Riolu to step on the piles of leaves. I inched towards a pile and stood in front on one.

"Are you just going to stand there", I called at Riolu. I saw him grit his teeth and jump. His foot was aimed at my face. Perfect, he used Hi Jump Kick. If he misses, he will go crashing. I jumped out of the way last second.

He slammed into the pile and a rope net snapped into the trees. He was kicking and trying his best to break free. My styler spun around him. An orb formed and popped. It became quiet. I released Riolu from the net.

"Riolu, are you okay", I asked. He sat there and brushed the dirt. _Ya, I'm okay._ Wait, did I just hear that. "Riolu, was that you", I asked. Riolu smiled at me and jumped on my shoulder. _Yes, I can speak telepathically to my master_.

"I'm not your master. If anything, I'm your friend". Riolu looked taken back by this. _Friend it is._

We walked back to the confused crowd. "Kellyn, did you capture that Riolu", asked Keith. Everyone was in awe. Rhythmi and Kate were next to me too. "Yes I did".

I heard 'no way' and 'Kellyn's so cool' from the crowd. "What a cutie", said Rhythmi. She reached up to pet him. He growled a little and clung closer to me. "Riolu, be nice. Rhythmi isn't going to hurt you", I told him. He let Rhythmi pet his head. It only took a few seconds before he jumped into Rhythmi's arms. "I think he likes you", I told her. I mean, what's not to like.

Miss April came out of the school building. "Everyone! Go to the Pledge Stone. The guest Ranger is here", she called. We all headed towards the east side of the campus. I don't think I've ever been to the Pledge Stone. It was a large monument with the Ranger symbol on it.

Mr. Kincaid, Mr. Lamont, and Miss April were surrounding a tall, slender man with an afro-like hair-do. Next to him was a Budew.

"Well, it appears as if everyone's with us. Let's start our Outdoor class. This is Crawford. He's a graduate of this Ranger School. He's a Ranger stationed in Vientown", introduced Mr. Lamont.

"Hey everyone, nice to meet ya", said Crawford. "Thank you for coming", we all said.

Crawford showed us his partner pokémon Budew and his various friend pokémon. Everyone was in awe. Even Riolu was gaping. "Let's get ready for our main event: Question and Answer", said Miss April.

One kid asked, "Crawford, why did you become a Ranger"? He smiled largely. "I wanted to bond with pokémon. I love pokémon", he answered.

"What types of pokémon are hard to capture", asked Lanie. Why is she asking? He is going to be an Operator.

"Um, ghost and psychic… ya", he answered. Everyone seemed confused that Lanie asked such a random question.

"Oh! I'm next", shouted Rhythmi. "I only want to be an Operator, but do you think I can become one", she shyly asked.

"It's not like I know you but… sure thing! No problemo"! Rhythmi smiled so wide I thought her face would break. Riolu must have been thinking the same thing and poked her face to see if it would break. Her smile faded as she turned to look at Riolu and I. "What", she whispered.

What do I say? _Say she looks nice today._ "Uh, you look nice today". Wait, did I say that? I felt my face burning up. "T-thank you", she responded with a brilliant shade of red on her face.

"Excuse me Ranger, but will I become a Ranger", asked Keith. Oh my god. Crawford stared at him for a little bit. "Aren't you confusing me for a fortune-teller but yes I do". Keith fist pumped. Kate and I face-palmed.

"Have you made any mistakes", asked Isaac. Crawford started to laugh while arching backwards. "Mistakes? That's all there was when I started. I've spilled juice on my Styler, tried to capture a stuffed doll, and once I put my Ranger uniform on top of my pajamas. Wait… why am I telling you this". We all laughed.

"What makes you glad that you became a Ranger", I asked. Crawford smiled softly. "I'd have to say the big smiles we get to see after helping people or pokémon in need". I want to see those smiles.

"You know, I'm looking forward to working with you all someday. Keep a positive attitude and work hard", said Crawford.

"Has Miss April ever been mad at you", asked Ricky. Crawford rubbed his neck. A vein popped on Miss April's head. "She used to blow up at me once a day", he answered.

"That is not true. It was at least three times a day. He was a good student. He was very kind and kept everyone's spirits up with his humor", said Miss April.

Crawford's styler started to ring. A very manly voice called through the voicemail. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford, do you hear me? It's Barlow! There is a Mantine hurt off the coast of School Island. The Mantine ran into a cargo ship. Luana is heading up to meet you. Find her and head to the site right away".

"Roger, Leader", the voicemail ended. Everyone was cheering him on. "Hold on, Mantine! We are coming to save you", said Crawford. He did his Ranger pose which consisted of a deep laugh, a spin, and shooting into a disco pose.

"Sorry I have to cut this short", Crawford said. A boat landed on shore and a feminine voice called him over. He ran off and jumped in the boat. It sped away.

"Well, everyone! That was the shortest Outdoor class ever, but it was the most gripping", said Miss April. Everyone started to head back to the school building. Only Keith, Kate, Rhythmi, and I were left at Ascension Square.

"You know, I'm getting even more pumped up about being a Ranger. I still have 37 questions left, but I'll have to answer them myself", said Keith.

"A real Ranger guaranteed that I would become an Operator", Rhythmi said to herself as if she didn't believe it.

Kate was not having any of that. "There are no guarantees anywhere, You have to make them come true", she said. Rhythmi just laughed. "I know that. I'll make my dream come true", she answered.

"I won't lose either. Not when I have a rival like Kellyn. Let's make a pledge by the Pledge Stone. Let's pledge to each other that we will make our dreams come true", shouted Keith.

We all agreed. We walked on the steps and said our dream.

"I pledge to become the best Ranger I can be", said Keith.

"I pledge to become an Operator that the world has never seen before", said Rhythmi.

"I pledge to one day become a Top Ranger", said Kate.

I just stood there. They looked at me. Everyone was waiting for me to talk. _Why aren't you joining your friends._ I looked at the worried Riolu. Rhythmi walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her. Her eyes looked worried like Riolu. "Are you okay", she asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Why can't I say it out loud? Once I say those words, I need to act on them. No more hiding.

"I pledge to protect everyone I care about and bring peace to the world", I said. They all smiled at me. We walked to the school in silence. I need to protect them now.

"Kellyn, can I speak to you", said Mr. Lamont. My friends walked into the school building while I stood with Mr. Lamont. "It has come to my attention that you have acquired a Partner Pokémon. That is against school rules and you need to release him". Mr. Lamont left right away.

How bizarre of him. "Riolu, I need to set you free". Riolu hopped down. _No!_ "You can't stay with me", I responded. _Please, there has to be another way._

"I have an idea". I wrote my address on a piece of paper on my pocket. On the other side I wrote and explanation of what is going on. "Find my farm. Give this to my mom or dad. They will take you in. I will come back for you once I graduate".

 _I will await your arrival._ Riolu and I hugged and he ran off to find my family.

Please be safe.

* * *

Ricky

I walked into the mechanic's workshop. It was dark and smelled like oil and gasoline. Someone was in here.

Molly was working on some sort of machine. I haven't spoken to her since the Fair. She must have heard me come in because she turned around. "Please leave", she grumbled.

I ignored her warning and walked forward. "I just want to say that I was completely in the wrong. I thought that Lanie would like me better if I said those mean things. That was terrible of me. I mother taught me better. Can you forgive me", I asked.

She got up and walked to me. "Do you realize how mean that was", she asked. I nodded my head. I tried to keep eye contact but her eyes were so fierce. They were so full of fire. They were mesmerizing. "I forgive you. Now let me-". I wrapped my arms around her. She stood stiff as I hugged her.

"How can I repay you", I asked. She looked at me weirdly. I let her go and did something crazy.

I pecked her on the lips.

It was a light brush of the lips. She stood there looking like a tomato.

"Don't turn into a statue on me. Now we're even", I said.

I left her like she asked earlier. I turned to look at her. She was still in she same spot.

* * *

 **Hiya,**

 **So, how did you like the Outdoor Class chapter? I tried to make it as accurate as possible.**

 **I decided to make Riolu Kellyn's partner pokémon because I like Riolu and Lucario. If anyone has any ideas on partner pokémon for anyone of the Rangers, let me know. I'm most likely going to change that up.**

 **I am going to make next chapter the little internship thingy or whatever.**

 **,Peace**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Interns

* * *

"Ok everyone! I'm about to list off where everyone is going for their field trip. Remember, you are representing this Ranger School", said Miss April.

The whole class was standing outside the gates of the school. It was a warm day with a nice breeze. The sun was out and shinning. I was very excited to go explore Almia. I wanted to go to the Ranger Union or Pueltown. Miss April started to list off names and where they are going.

I noticed that Mr. Kincaid was nowhere to be seen. Actually, I haven't seen him since the Outdoor class a few weeks ago. I haven't heard any news on the 'ghost' or the secret lab.

I turned to Rhythmi who was listening to hear her name. "Psst, Rhythmi", I whispered while nudging her. She turned and pushed me back a little harder. "What", she asked. Woah, her golden hair was stunning. The sun made her hair shine like actual gold. I felt my face get warm.

"What", she asked a little louder. I shook my head. "What's going on between Ricky and Molly", I asked. We glanced at the two. Molly was standing awkwardly. Her face was red and she looked at the grass. Her shoulders went rigid when Ricky's arm snaked around her. She jumped away and the cycle continued.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "Ricky thinks that fixing the problem is wooing her. He doesn't understand girls. He goes for the dumb, Lanie type. He's never actually dealt with a 'real' girl. Ricky is being Ricky and Molly is being Molly. Molly isn't one for displaying affection. She doesn't like what Ricky is doing", she answered.

I wish Ricky understood how girls felt. I noticed that he really doesn't understand emotions other than happiness in other people. He like to think that people aren't affected by him in any other emotion than happiness. He thinks that he is the kindest person because he was never seen someone cry. He claims that he has never cried either. How could he? He lives the perfect life. Talented, rich, handsome. What else could be asked for?

"... and Lanie will go to Haruba Desert", listed Miss April.

Lanie started to throw a tantrum because she didn't want to get sand in her hair. Rhythmi snickered at the childish girl. Lanie was already on edge because of Ricky's attention only on Molly.

"Kate, Molly, and Parker will go to Pueltown. Rhythmi, Isaac, Jasmine, Ponte, and Parker will go to the Ranger Union".

Dang it! Both Pueltown and the Ranger Union have been taken. At least, Rhythmi gets to enjoy the Ranger Union. I'm sure she'll be a hit.

"...and Keith and Kellyn will go to Vientown. That's it. Everyone head to your respective towns right away", finished Miss April.

The crowd of students started to get smaller as they headed out. I didn't get a chance to say bye to my friends. Soon, everyone was gone except for Keith and I. He smiled so wide that I thought his face would stay like that.

"Kellyn, I can't believe that we got picked to go to the same place. What are the odds? Let's go", he exclaimed while running off. I had no choice but to follow him.

Vientown this very close to the school. It is about a ten-minute walk or a five-minute run. Once we stepped foot into Vientown, I felt a connection to this town and the people in it. It was weird, very weird. Last time I was here, I didn't feel it. The wind seems much more calming. The sun seems warmer. My hands have pins and needles in them.

"Do you feel that", I asked.

"Um, no", he answered. He had a questioning look.

"You don't? The calming air? The warm sun? The pins and needles", I asked.

"There is no wind. I don't feel any sun. Pins and needles? I'm starting to think you're crazy", he laughed.

"Well, I know you're crazy because you won't ask out Kate", I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He must have choked on spit because he started to cough and mutter nonsense. I know how to shut him up.

"Helpppppp meeeeeeee", cried a timid voice. I turned my head towards the voice.

A small man wearing overalls was halfway up a tree. Two Bidoof were by the roots trying to get to him.

"That's Little Tim. He brings milk to the school", said Keith. The poor man was muttering something like the Bidoof were attacking him. Keith and I decided to capture the Bidoof.

It was easy because the Bidoof only wanted to play and they were friendly. They ran off into the woods and Little Tim climbed down. Man, he's little.

"Thanks fer savin' me. Ya see, I'm afraid of pokémon. I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta go back to my home", said Little Tim. He was gone in a flash.

"That was random. Let's head to the base", said Keith.

Keith took a step and was nearly taken out by a little girl. "Isaac! Isaac", she called.

"Hold up", I called. She turned around with tears in her eyes. "What is your name? Are you Isaac's little sister", I asked. I squatted down to her level.

"Ya… I name is Melody. Isaac was supposed to meet me in Pueltown, but I didn't see him. I ran all the way here to see if he was in the woods, but he wasn't", she said while sniffling.

She looked about ten years old. She had blonde hair like Isaac. Her hair was put in pigtails. She must he worried sick. I pulled her into a hug. "You need to go home. Isaac went to the Ranger Union. If you go back to Pueltown, you can see Isaac on his way back. I promise that you will see him. Isaac wouldn't go back on his word", I said.

I let go when she stopped shaking. She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. She nodded and ran off into the woods.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to sent her back into the woods", questioned Keith.

"Yes, Vien Forest is a pretty safe place with kind pokémon", I answered.

Finally, we stood in front of the Ranger Base. Keith nodded at me and we walked in. No one was inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here? We're Keith and Kellyn from the Ranger School", Keith called. Silence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Liza, the Operator here. I have something for you. Come here please", she answered.

Liza seemed to be in her late twenties. She had short purple hair and purple eyes. Keith and I walked forward and received a letter. It said:

 _Sorry, kiddos._

 _We all had to head to save some Bidoof. It is a very important mission._

 _Welcome! Here's the mission for you guys:_

 _There is an extremely important parcel with Liza. Please bring it to Breeze Hill. Do NOT shake or destroy the parcel._

 _,Barlow_

Liza gave us the parcel and we headed out.

"Breeze Hill is the left of town. If I remember correctly, there is a beach in the area", said Keith.

"I wonder why we need the deliver this parcel to Breeze Hill", I asked. He shrugged.

Keith was right. A serene beach was near Breeze Hill. To the north of the beach was Breeze Hill. We walked up to the stairs and all the way to Breeze Hill. An elderly man, who introduced himself as Mr. Woodward, was playing with a Starly, a Pachirisu, and a Munchlax.

Once we got to the hill, we were surprised to see the Rangers.

"Why hello there", said Crawford. He had his Budew with him. Keith and I stood there in awkward silence.

"It took you long enough", said a large, burly man with a Makuhita. He was tan with a bushy reddish mustache. He was scary.

"S-sorry, we ran into Little Tim and a little sister of our friend's", I explained.

He laughed loudly. "That's fine, as long as the parcel in one piece".

I handed the parcel to the man. "Oh! My name is Barlow and this is my partner, Makuhita. You must be Kellyn and Keith. You must know Crawford already", said Barlow.

The girl with the Buneary spoke next. "Hi, I'm Luana. Buneary is my partner. Nice to meet you", said the girl.

She was around Crawford's age. She had black hair that went to her shoulders. She seemed nice and not intimidating at all.

"Hey, I'm Elaine. I'm the Mechanic here", said the Mechanic. I think I remember hearing Molly gushing about her. I think Elaine is one of the best Mechanics in the area.

She had short brunette hair with goggles on her head. She wore a jumpsuit instead of the Ranger uniform and was worn by everyone else. She wasn't smiling like the rest. I remember Molly saying that she tends to be calm and emotionless.

I introduced myself and we all turned to Keith. He was quiet.

"H-hellomeetcha", he exclaimed.

No. Way. He. Did. Not. I used all my strength to not explode into laughter. The rest of the rangers beat me to it. I think all of Almia could hear our laughter. We were all in tears, even Elaine. Keith squirmed. Once we calmed down, Barlow called us to attention.

"Inside the parcel was our lunch. Everyone eat up", he shouted.

We dug into the delicious sandwiches. Ham, turkey, tuna, chicken salad, egg salad, roast beef, corned beef, it was all there. I could cry.

We spent the whole time getting to know each other. They made being a Ranger look like a sinch.

* * *

Isaac

"Isaac", called a familiar voice.

I ran towards the innocent voice of my beloved sister, Melody. I had been looking for her. I could hardly pay attention to Professor Hastings. I swallowed her into a hug and spun her around.

The rest of the people with me caught up. "Melody, where did you go", I asked. She put a finger to her lips.

"I waited here for you. When I didn't see you, I got worried. I headed into Vien Forest. I got all the way to Vientown. I was going to the School, but this handsome student told me to head back and wait for you to come back from the Ranger Union", she explained.

Who is this handsome student?! She is not allowed to think that. "Who was this student", I grumbled.

Rhythmi seemed to be wondering the same thing. Melody giggled and looked off at nothing, "Oh, I don't know his name. He was tall and had these blue eyes. What pretty eyes. He had brown hair and a smile to end all smiles", she gushed.

Rhythmi's eyes widened and her face seemed to turn all red. I realized why she was acting this way. She was jealous of a ten-year-old girl. She didn't like that this girl was fawning over her Kellyn. Everyone knows that they have a special relationship. Oh, I need to tease her.

"I believe that student's name is Kellyn", I answered.

Melody's eyes lit up. "Kellyn? Oh, what a great name for my prince charming", she said. I'm supposed to be her prince charming!

Rhythmi grabbed me by the sleeve. "We need to go or we will be late", she said.

Late? Ha, it's only 3:26. We have nowhere to be.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Sorry, I skipped last week. I was in Alabama with my softball team over Spring Break. We couldn't figure out the wifi in the hotel, so I couldn't use my computer.**

 **There might be some typos because I sped through this one because I felt bad for leaving you hanging.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. it really does encourage me.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a filler-like chapter before the dance. After the dance will be graduation and after graduation will be missions and stuff. Woot!**

 **If anyone wants any specific people to go to the dance together or if they want anyone of their original characters to appear, let me know. Even though it's my story, I feel like new ideas should mix in.**

 **Just let me know.**

 **,Peace**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Question

* * *

Kellyn

I had no idea that this was such a big deal. The End of the Year Dance was the biggest thing since sliced bread. People were going nuts. Even I got caught up in the excitement.

"Keith, who are you going to ask", I asked. He turned to me. His mouth was filled with some kind of cookie. It took him a few seconds to chew the seemingly chocolate chip cookie.

"Kate", he answered simply. Why am I not surprised? A mischievous smile formed on his face. "You're gonna ask Rhythmi, right", he asked.

I nodded. His smile grew even more. "When are you gonna do it", he asked again. Before I could answer, we saw Isaac approaching Jasmine. Her navy hair was put up into a ponytail. Isaac stuttered before tapping her shoulder.

It was impossible to hear what he said, but it could be inferred that he asked her to the dance. She paused. Her hand pushed up her red-rimmed glasses.

It wasn't hard to know that Isaac had an admiration for Jasmine. She was smart, way too smart. She was the type of smart that surprised you. She doesn't look like the type who would be a genius.

A genius is an understatement. She puts Isaac to shame. She sleeps in class and still gets amazing grades.

Next thing we knew, Jasmine had her arms wrapped around Isaac's neck. Cheering could be heard around. She said yes.

It seemed like today was the day that we all were going to ask the girl's to the dance. That's how it is. Guys usually wait for everyone else to ask a girl before they do.

* * *

Ricky

Today is the day. Today I'm going to ask Lanie to the dance. Lanie was near her friends by the girl's dorm. I calmly walked towards the group of girls. Jeez, Lanie looks really good today. Her eyes caught mine like a falcon.

"What's is it", she said.

I froze in my spot. Who knew this could be so hard? "I… um… wanted to… uh", I started.

"Perfect", she interrupted.

Wait, what? How did she know? Is she a mind-reader?

"Our color scheme is going to be red, 'kay", she continued.

I had no words for her. What do I say? I couldn't even answer her. I didn't even get the chance because she walked away. Oh well.

* * *

Molly

How is anyone okay with that? She was so rude to him. He didn't even ask her. She just assumed.

I witnessed to whole thing next to silent Parker. Even he was shocked by this. I mean, who wouldn't.

I don't think that I ever liked Lanie. She was rude and arrogant. She thought that the world would just be in her palm. Lanie grew up in the same town as me. She lived in a world of pink ponies and doll mansions while I lived in a world with nuts and bolts. We are two different people.

I don't blame Ricky for choosing Lanie. She's gorgeous, wealthy, and has connections. What do I have? A repair shop.

Do I even want to go to the dance? I have no reason to. I know the girls will force me anyway. I don't even know who would ask me.

I glanced at the quiet guy next to me. He's always been awkwardly tall. His short light brown hair always swooped a little to the left. He looked forward at nothing.

"Hey, Parker", I asked.

He returned a grunt.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me", I asked.

"Sure".

* * *

Kate

I was walking down the hall when it happened. A barrage of red roses hit me in the face. I pushed the roses out of the way only to see Keith camouflaging with the roses. Completely red.

"Uh, what's this", I asked. Keith isn't one for giving flowers.

"It's for you", he shouted.

I grabbed the roses from his hand, more like yanked them. He had this quivering smile on his face. Oh. I get it. I know what is going to happen.

"Will you go to the dance with me", he said awfully calmly.

How sweet. His face was facing the other direction. Keith is painfully embarrassed. I took a few steps forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that an answer", I questioned. He was extremely shocked by how bold I was. He nodded his head so hard I thought it would fall off.

"Good".

* * *

Kellyn

She was standing by the pier like she promised. The wind was very soft today. It was enough to move your hair. The Starly were chirping.

"Hey Rhythmi", I called.

She turned her head and automatically smile. She waved me over. I headed over to the dock where she was standing.

"Aren't the Finneon beautiful", she asked. I agreed with her. They were swimming in little schools. I wanted to reach down and touch one. I knew if I tried that I would just fall in the cold water.

We stood there for a while and just relaxed. Rhythmi and I have made it a habit to just sit and watch the pokémon on campus. We hardly even speak during our little relaxation moments.

"Jess got asked today", she said.

"Is that so? Who asked her", I asked.

"Floyd".

"Ah. Are you going to go to the dance", I asked.

"Only if I get asked", she laughed. She was amused by my comment.

"Hm, would you maybe like to go with me", I asked. I slightly glanced at her. She had a wide smile on her face.

"I'd love to".

She jumped into my arms for a hug. I fell back a little but kept my posture. We both were laughing during the hug.

"I'm glad you asked me", Rhythmi said while adjusting to be at my eye level.

"Oh, and why is that", I laughed. Her face turned beet red.

"Um… ignore that. I was just thinking out loud", she awkwardly answered.

Aw, I wanted to know.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **This was painful to write because I didn't want it to be cliché. Sorry, if it wasn't original.**

 **Let me know which one was your favorite. Next chapter will be the dance. Dances are different at every school. I'm going to base it off of my school's dance. I didn't know what to call the dance in the story, so it is called the End of the Year Dance.**

 **Original, huh?**

 **Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Suit and Tie

* * *

Kellyn

The mailmen were very busy lately. They had to come back to the school multiple times a day. Everyone's parents were sending suits, dresses, or flowers to their sons or daughters.

All the guys and I were in the dorm getting ready. Luckily, no one had any problems getting their suits on time. The first one ready was Ricky. Huh, surprise.

He was wearing a red bowtie and a black jacket. Although he was ready, he stood over the mirror and was fixing his hair. He refused to get out of the way because he claimed that Lanie wouldn't want to see his hair so wild. I really don't know what he is worrying about because he looks perfectly fine.

Keith, poor guy, was struggling with his green bowtie. We was only wearing his dress shirt and green vest while in the struggle with his bowtie. It was crooked and wrinkled by the time he decided to ask for my help.

"Kellyn, please help me put this dumb tie on", he whined.

"Jeez, who knew you could be so helpless when it comes to looking nice", I joked. He didn't like that and punched me on the shoulder. His elbow hit Parker in the stomach and made him yelp a little. The awkwardly tall boy was wearing a navy suit with a light pink bow and a gray vest. He looked sharp.

"So sorry Parker", said Keith while reaching up to pat his shoulder. Parker just nodded and walked away.

"You need to be careful with Parker. He may be an intimidating guy, but he's terribly shy. He acts tough and emotionless, but he is scared of people", said Isaac while walking towards us. Isaac was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie.

"I know that", grumbled Keith.

I checked the clock. It seems like it's time to meet up with the girls. I put on my coat and looked at myself in the mirror. I had my mom send me my black tuxedo with the matching black bowtie and vest. I grabbed the corsage that I got for my date and headed out with the boys.

We were early but it seemed that Jasmine was ready first. She headed out with Isaac. She was wearing a white gown with little beads on it. Her navy hair was in curls around her neck.

Next was Molly. She looked absolutely stunning. Her curly hair was loose. She was wearing a navy gown with a halter top. It seemed like a simple dress, but it suited her. Her and Parker walked down the stairs with linked arms.

"She looks really nice, don't you think Ricky", Keith asked. He shrugged. Keith gave me the look that said, 'can you believe this guy'.

Lanie and her group walked out wearing different colors of the same dress. Her's was red. It was bright red. It was strapless and was veiled from the thigh down. Her lips were red like the dress and her hair was in a bun on her neck. Her eyes were intensely done so she looked like a cat.

"Are you coming or what", said Lanie. I felt myself shiver. She looked like lion looking at her prey. Ricky gulped and ran after her.

"I really wish that she didn't have the power to make me want to pee my pants", whispered Keith.

"Yeah, I felt like if I looked into her eyes, then I would turn to stone", I whispered back.

Keith elbowed me hard in the ribs. I whipped my head and glared at him. He was pointing at something. I looked at the area that he was pointing to and was awed.

Rhythmi and Kate, at least I think it was Kate because I was glued to Rhythmi, walked out and smiled at us. Rhythmi looked like an angel except for the fact she was wearing black. The upper part of the dress, which was strapless, was covered in rhinestones while the bottom flowed down like ink. Her hair was curled and put into a side bun with a few curls left out. Her smile was brighter than ever. Rhythmi was all around, drop-dead beautiful.

When I tore my eyes off Rhythmi, I noticed that Kate was quite stunning as well. Kate's dress was shimmery and very eye catching. She looked like an honest-to-goodness mermaid. Keith and Kate rushed off seeming more happy than ever.

"You look very handsome", a small voice said next to me.

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come out. I don't usually have trouble talking. Why is it so hard now.

"T-thanks", I choked. I pulled out the corsage box and handed her the one for me. She followed my lead in the silence and came close to pin the red rose on my jacket. She smelled like citruses. Our close proximity didn't help the fact that I couldn't control myself around her.

I put the rose around her wrist and we just should there. "You look gorgeous Rhythmi", I forced out.

She smiled warmly and thanked me. I gave her my arm and we walked down the the area where the dance was. We saw lanterns lighting the outdoors, a wooded area for dancing, a live band, a snack table, and multiple tables for sitting.

"This looks so cool doesn't it", said Rhythmi.

"Totally, who knew that Ms. Claire was such a great designer", I answered.

We headed towards the area that our friends, minus Ricky, were dancing. The band was playing upbeat, jazzy music. The band consisted of trumpets, trombones, saxophones, guitars, and a drumset.

"Keith, where's Ricky", asked Rhythmi. Keith rolled his eyes.

Before he could answer, Molly jumped in and answered, "He's off with Lanie and her posse". She was trying to get Parker to dance and failed every time.

Rhythmi and I focused on dancing to the vivacious music. I'm not much for a free dancer, but I was taught how to ballroom dance. Our moves tended to be spinning and lively. We were laughing with no care in the world. The only thing that mattered to me was the pretty angel in front of me.

We danced like this for what seemed like forever. The music started to change and it got more intense feel.

"Rhythmi, do you know how to salsa dance", I asked.

"Pardon", she questioned.

"Salsa. Do you know how to do it", I asked again.

"I can't say that I do". I'm not surprised salsa dancing isn't popular in Almia.

"Salsa dancing is common in Fiore. Try it", I begged.

She seemed very hesitant to take my hand. She timidly took my hand. "Just follow my lead", I instrusted.

I found the beat and took a step towards her. She followed my lead and stepped back. Then I stepped back and she stepped forward.

"That is the basic step of the salsa. As long as you follow this beat, you can do anything", I told her.

A few other people were dancing the salsa, but most were just normally dancing. Rhythmi started to get really into it. Next thing I know, we are close, way too close, and we are doing spinnings and cool tricks. People actually stopped to look at us. The song ended too soon and Rhythmi looked truly upset.

"That was fun. We need to do that again sometime", she whispered. A soft song was next and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rocked side to side. I placed my hands on her waist and rocked with her.

"You know. I had a lot of fun tonight", I whispered.

She made a noise and rested her head on my shoulder. I figured that meant be quiet. We danced and danced and danced. I didn't notice anyone else dancing. Well, actually, I only paid attention to us.

"Can you get me something to drink please", she softly asked in my ear.

I headed towards the snack table and grabbed some fizzy drinks. I was about to head back, but a green flash bumped into me. Actually, it was more like a slam. I fell back and crashed into the table. All the snacks and drinks spilled on me. It got in my hair, face, and tuxedo.

"Ugh, hey, what was that for", I grumbled while rubbing my head. I could already feel the bump forming on the back of my head. I felt dizzy and very pissed that my tux was ruined.

I looked up to see a fuming Ponte. He grabbed me by the collar and punched me in the face.

"AHH", I cried as I fell back on the table. I was going to have a mark from that. I heard multiple noises and shouts. Keith was holding back a ramaging Ponte while Rhythmi and Kate were trying to pick me up. Molly, Jasmine and Parker were trying to clean the mess and Isaac called a teacher.

I was shuffled inside the school. They pulled me all the way to the student commons upstairs.

"I'll go get some ice", mumbled Rhythmi. Kate was trying to talk to me so I could regain some awarity. Rhythmi came back and Kate somehow disappeared.

"Hold still", she said while placing the ice on my cheekbone.

"I'm sorry", I said.

She didn't say anything. She looked straight at the icepack. We sat in silence. She pulled up and hand and put it on my head. She lightly brushed my hair back in place.

"Ow", I hissed.

She jumped away and dropped the ice pack. "I didn't realize you hurt your head too".

She reached down to grab the ice pack. I heard sniffling. As she came up to place it on my bump, I noticed the tears coming down her face.

"Wait! Please don't cry. I'm fine", I tried to tell her.

"It's all my fault. Ponte only attacked you because of me. You are like the perfect person and I keep getting you in trouble with other people. I… I…", she cried.

I stopped her from continuing with a hug. I placed her head under my chin and sort of cradled her. I grabbed her so she was on my lap. I could feel her shivering.

"You did nothing wrong. I'm getting myself in trouble. I would take a thousand punches for you. You are worth all of it", I finished.

She stopped crying and snuggled closer to me. We stayed like this until Keith made us break apart.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Sorry, I didn't update on time. I had this project that took up all my time. Luckily, I finished this in the knick of time.**

 **This was the easiest for me to write. I have no idea why.**

 **Well, anywho, don't forget to let me know able what you think about this story.**

 **,Peace**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Wacky Graduation

* * *

Kellyn

Today was the big day. My last day at Ranger School. I was picked as Ranger Valedictorian. Rhythmi was the Operator Valedictorian. Isaac was the Scientist Valedictorian and some random person was the Mechanic Valedictorian.

I brushed off the dirt from my uniform and headed downstairs for the ceremony.

There were banners and flowers everywhere. It was quite a sight to see. The flowers were colorful and smelled very nice. The banners were green with the Ranger symbol on it. The ceremony was to start in ten minutes.

"Hey Rhythmi", I called.

She turned her head and motioned me over. She held a piece of paper that I assume was her speech.

"Are you ready to say your speech", she asked.

"No way. I'm not much of a speech writer", I answered.

She smiled compassionately. "I understand. Speeches are pretty scary if you're not used to them".

I felt a wave of comfort. I pulled the paper from my pocket and handed it to her. She grabbed it and started to read. I watched her yellow eyes follow each word. I watched her eyebrows crinkle in concentration. I watched her slender fingers work around the paper. She handed me the paper.

"It was good. I think it needed a little more. It was too short and sweet", she mentioned.

"Jeez, don't tear it apart", I grumbled.

She placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, "It's not bad. I'm just picky".

Keith and Kate came over to us. After the dance, they hit it off. They aren't dating, but they got very close.

"Hey, I think the ceremony is starting", Keith said.

He was right. Music starting playing and the staff walked on to the stage. They all looked very happy and proud. Janice was already crying.

"Hello, and congratulations to all the fine young people at this school. I am proud to say that everyone graduated this year. Tomorrow, you will get your assigned job. For now, we celebrate", exclaimed Mr. Lamont.

"I want all of you to know that no matter where you are, this school will be a home to you. You will not remember the hardships. You with remember Janice caring for you and all the fun moments. Now, I will pass the stage to the Valedictorians", he finished.

Isaac was first up. As expected, his speech was amazing. I could tell that he planned this for a long time. As minute five passed, everyone started to snooze. Okay Isaac, we get it.

After him was the random person. I've never seen him before. He was a stocky guy with shoulder-length hair. His hair was blonde and spiky with a headband holding it back. He mentioned his name was Claude.

His was short and pretty good. I'm up next. Oh god. Each step towards the stage felt like a ton of pressure crushing me. My mouth was dry and heart was shaking my whole body. I know my speech by heart. No need to freak.

I opened my mouth and-

BANG!

The whole area shook like an earthquake. Smoke started to come from downstairs. Mr. Kincaid's eyes turned wide as saucers.

"Oh no! Not my lab", he shouted.

He sprinted towards the stairs. All the sudden, he flew past me. Two Tangrowths jumped from the darkness. Everyone was screaming. The Tangrowths were raging and cause destruction.

"Capture On", I shouted.

My styler spun round and round. At first, it was easy. Soon the pokémon became more hostile. They were punching at my styler.

Luckily, I was able to dodge their attacks.

"Bidoof, help me out", I called.

A Bidoof that I captured yesterday, jumped in from the window. He started tackling one of the Tangrowth. One more spin around the Tangrowth and a blue orb popped around it. Now I need to capture the other one. That might be hard because the other one is a lot tougher. A scar ran across his face.

I sent out my styler again. Tangrowth was furious at this point. A fist was sent in my direction. This time, I was hit head on. I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs. I hit the ground in a thump. I'm not done yet. My styler continued around the pokémon. Tangrowth seemed to be weakening.

Finally, a blue orb formed. The hallway became silent. The air became still and stuffy. I realized that breathing was hard. My legs felt weak but Keith was there to hoist me up.

"Well, um, I guess that concludes our ceremony. Congratulations everyone", said Mr Lamont. I know it was supposed to last longer. They handed out diplomas and disappeared into the workroom.

My wheezing intensified. "Kellyn, that Tangrowth hit you hard", said Keith.

Rhythmi ran over and touched the spot where I got hit. I winced immediately. "You need to get him to his bed. He looks terrible", she whispered.

Keith helped me up the stairs. It wasn't hard to walk, but it was hard to breathe still. I felt my body become weaker by the second. Luckily, we made it to my bed before I blacked out.

* * *

Kate

The next morning, I woke up early to see where everyone would be going tomorrow. Kellyn has to stay in bed because of his injuries. When he woke up last night, he was barraged with fans of his.

The lone paper was hung on the wall. This paper held all the information that was needed for the future. This paper was the thing that we were all waiting for.

First, I checked where I was going. It seems that I will be going to the Ranger Union. That isn't too bad. It seems that Jasmine and Parker will be going there too.

Jess will be going to Pueltown with Ricky. Lanie will be going to a region called Oblivia. That makes me so mad. She gets to go to paradise. At least she will be all alone. Molly will be going to work at her family shop in Boyle Island. I'm glad that Molly gets to go to a place where she wants to be. Ponte is still undecided. Isaac is going to work for Altru Inc. Good for him!

Kellyn is stationed at Vientown. I would have guessed that he would have been placed somewhere more important. Maybe the base personally requested him.

Oh… oh no… Keith… and Rhythmi… they won't be in Almia. They are going to be sent to Fiore. That's so far away. Kellyn is going to to be crushed.

* * *

 **Yo,**

 **Sorry for another late update. I fear that my crazy life isn't toning down. I have softball games very day and the homework and projects are piling up. I have been trying to raise one of my grades so I don't have to take the final AND the AP exam.**

 **Hey! Almost done with the school section of this story. Celebrate good times!**

 **Don't worry fellow viewers because I will not be going on any hiatuses or ditching altogether.**

 **Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Goodbyes and Hellos

* * *

Kellyn

I stood by the pier looking at my friends. Keith and Rhythmi stood on one side while Kate and I stood on the other.

It was overcast with a strong breeze. Every so often, a few raindrops fell. The school was peaceful after the accident on graduation. It turns out that Mr. Kincaid was responsible for it. He used Isaac to create some machine. We don't know what for.

Mr. Kincaid's lab released some Tangrowth and they attacked us. It was also confirmed that he would leave the school every night. He admitted to attacking students who followed him. He was fired that day.

"Our boat is leaving soon", said Keith.

We just stared at each other. "Keith, I may have only known you for six months, but you were my best friend. I want to keep this short because I'll start to get emotional. I glad I met you. Don't have too much fun in Fiore", I said softly.

He smiled softly at me. He pulled me into a hug and said, "You're the best rival friend a boy could ever have".

Kate and Rhythmi were talking as well. Rhythmi strode towards me. "I'll miss you", she whispered. A stray tear fell down her face. She wiped it right away.

"Here. This is a list of old friends of mine. I know you don't want to be all alone", I whispered back. She gingerly grabbed the paper. I pulled her into a huge hug. "I'll miss you so much", I said. I felt she shiver.

She pulled away and wiped the tears that had spilled. Her and Keith headed towards the boat.

"Do you think we will ever see them again", Kate asked.

"I don't know", I answered.

I think something snapped within her. She rushed towards the boat. She grabbed Keith's shoulder and whipped him around. She crashed her lips on his. I let out an audible gasp. It wasn't a peck, it was an intense and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Keith started muttering words that didn't make sense. Rhythmi had this knowing smirk on her face.

When Kate returned, she asked, "Why are you blushing? I'm the one who kissed him".

"I'm just shocked that you were so bold and I'm not blushing", I answered.

* * *

I turned the corner and saw a familiar place. The house was small but very appealing. I knew that passed the trees stood a red barn with Tauros and Miltank. The sun was setting. The sky cleared up since earlier.

"Kellyn", shouted my little sister.

She ran up to me and jumped in my arms. Riolu, not far behind, jumped too. His weight sent me toppling over. We fell in a heap of giggles.

"How's my favorite little sister", I asked.

"I'M YOUR ONLY SISTER", she yelled. She never falls for that. Violet's a sharp little tac. Not much gets by her.

We walked hand-and-hand to the house. Riolu was perched on my shoulder. I noticed that he was wearing a red bandana around his neck like my dad. "How are you Riolu", I asked. _I'm doing quite well. Your family treated me nicely. I was put to work with your dad._

"Well, I glad", I finished.

Once inside, I was smacked with the aroma of my mom cooking salmon. She wiped around and hugged me. "Clark! Kellyn's home", she shouted. My dad raced down the stairs and joined the hug.

"How's my boy", he laughed.

"I feel great now that I'm an official Ranger", I answered.

"I left your new uniform in your room", my mom told me.

They let go and started to serve dinner. Surprisingly, Riolu got a place at the table. His dish was filled with berries and other goods. He even waited for us to start eating before he did.

"Mom, you really placed the manners on Riolu", I laughed.

"Well, my Kellyn's partner pokémon needs to know the same manners I taught you", she answered simply.

"What was your favorite part of Ranger school", asked Violet.

That wasn't hard to answer. "Meeting new people".

My dad scratched the top of his spiky brown hair. I wonder how he did without me. In Fiore, I helped with the farm every day. He always counted on me to help him. _Don't worry about your dad. I helped him. Although it was for a short time, he was grateful. He told me that he didn't really need my help, but my company._

"Tell us more about your friends", asked my dad.

"Well, there's Keith. He's a loudmouth and a little rash. He likes to call me his rival. He's currently in Fiore as a Ranger. Then there's Kate. She's at the Ranger Union as a Ranger. She is extremely brave and tough. Isaac is a brainiac who's working for Altru Inc. as a scientist. Molly is a mechanic who works at her family's shop in Boyle Island. Ricky is also a mechanic, but he works in Pueltown and then… then there's Rhythmi. She reminds me a lot like you, Violet. She is an Operator in Fiore. She's super kind and a great person".

Violet was intrigued. "Tell me more about her. I have you know about someone like me", she pleaded.

"Maybe later", I answered.

"Stop being shady", she grumbled.

The rest of dinner was similar to that. Question, answer, question, answer. It was late and I had to wake up early in the morning. Riolu and i headed up to my room. I could tell that it was left like this for a long time because I noticed the thin layer of dust on everything. My new uniform was placed on my bed.

It was pretty was pretty simple. There was a short red jacket with white buttons and a yellow collar. The top was black and white with no sleeves. The shorts were black with yellow at the bottom and held up with a red belt. The socks were yellow and the boots were black, red, and white. Next to it was my new styler.

 _Are we going to the base tomorrow?_ "Yeah. We are going to live there. Are you ready to be by my side as a partner pokémon", I asked. He nodded in response. "Good".

* * *

We headed out around sunrise. My new uniform fit just a little big. My family stood by the door waving. Riolu adjusted his bandana and ran ahead. Vientown is very close to Chicole Village. Once we got into Vientown, Luana was there waiting.

"Hi there! You're looking sharp. I was so excited for you to come, so I decided to wait for you. Let's go to the base", Luana said.

I followed her. Her Buneary and my Riolu started to chase each other.

"Are you nervous", she asked.

"Yeah, of course", I answered. I was actually shaking.

"You remind me of myself last year", she laughed as she opened the door.

Everyone was waiting for me in the base. Riolu hid behind my legs. "Welcome aboard", shouted Barlow.

"We heard about your heroics at the graduation ceremony", said Elaine.

"I heard Keith became a Ranger as well. He's in Fiore right", Crawford asked. Oh… I wonder how Keith is right now.

"Now, about the lunch delivery… nah, just kidding", Crawford laughed.

"You'll be stuck hearing Crawford's lame jokes. Now, show us your Ranger pose", said Barlow.

I thought for a moment. I tossed my styler in the air and jumped and caught it while turning it on. An applause came from the rest of them.

"You really know how to look cool", said Luana.

"You must have been popular with the ladies back at school. Now, everyone fall in", said Barlow. They all got in line. I just stood there like an idiot.

"I'd like to uphold a tradition. Today, we welcome Kellyn as the new member of our base. Maybe it was fate", Barlow turned to me, "You know everyone here, right"?

"Yes, I do", I responded.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway. The one the the middle is Crawford. He's our jokester and the tallest guy in Vientown. On the left is Luana. She's a bit scatterbrained. Like this morning, she incinerated toast. Her teeth are super white though. Elaine, our Mechanic, would choose tinkering with machines over romance. She likes taking things apart instead of putting them back together. Behind the counter is our always smiling Operator, Liza. She won the Styler Charging Contest three years in a row. That's it", finished Barlow. I really didn't need that.

"We all expect big things from you. Things are turning weird in Vientown. We need to fix that", said Barlow.

"I'm ready to work", I told him.

"Great! Here is your first mission: Go with Crawford and deliver the Vien Tribune", said Barlow.

Crawford and I did our poses and headed out to my first of many missions. Crawford grabbed the huge stack of papers and went. I wonder if one day I'll see my friends again.

* * *

 **Hiya,**

 **I did this one early because tomorrow is awful busy. I have the practice AP Exam and softball. If I didn't do it now, I would have forgotten and felt bad about it.**

 **Let me know how you liked this chapter.**

 **Peace**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Vien Tribune

* * *

"I wrote about you in this issue of the Vien Tribune", said Crawford with pride.

I tried to glance at the paper but he was hopping around. "Did you? I'm honored", I responded.

All the houses looked somewhat similar. We walked into one that was to the left of us. A family lived in this house. A little girl with pink, curly hair whipped her head around. A smiled erupted on her face.

"Mommy! The Vien Tribute is here", she shouted. Four Happiny fell from the ceiling. I actually let out a yelp and jumped backward. Riolu did the same. His fists glowed with blue aura. I tapped him on the ear for him to calm down.

A woman, who must be the mother, walked up to me, "Oh! You must be the new ranger. Were you shocked by our Happiny", she laughed.

"Yes, they sure gave me a scare", I nervously said. Why were they on the ceiling?

The father coughed and in a raspy voice said, "The Almia Times is fine, but the Vien Tribune is by far my favorite". What a crazy family. The father has brown hair, the mother has red hair, and the daughter has pink hair like bubblegum.

"Hmm, the headline is: "Good Things Expected from Rookie Ranger". Now that's an intriguing story", the mother said. I felt heat rise in my cheeks. They sure were excited for me.

The next house was different. There was wood everywhere. There was a wooden Pikachu facing the door. No one was home.

"That's strange", said Crawford. "Usually, he's home". Who? Why am I so confused?

"I guess Mr. Woodward is at Nabiki Beach. He likes to go on walks", explained Crawford. We headed towards the beach. A bunch of pokémon were playing on the beach.

"Hmm? Are you the new Ranger", asked an elderly man.

"Yes I am", I answered.

He nodded slowly. He had a tuft of white hair on the top of his head. His bushy eyebrows covered most of his eyes. A white beard blew in the wind.

"Here's your Vien Tribune, Mr. Woodward", said Crawford.

"Ah, the large text makes it easy for my old eyes to see. I appreciate that. Kellyn, is it? Make sure to do your best", Mr. Woodward said.

"Thank you sir", I responded.

Next stop was a large barn. This was the area where I found Little Tim. There were a few children in this barn. A little blonde boy called,"Mama! Crawford and a stranger brought the Vien Tribune".

Another kid ran up to me, "Hi new Ranger. I'm Cindy and that was Andy".

"I'm Billy", shouted another boy with a baseball cap on.

"Call me Drew", said another.

A large woman walked up to me. She had to be at least half a foot taller than me. _She's scary._ Riolu hid behind me.

"You're the one who came to my husband's rescue", said the woman. Little Tim could be seen behind her. Tim is her husband! His small figure sent a wave in my direction. Riolu returned it for me. I simply laughed at his actions.

"I need to thank you for that. We were talking about you the other day", she said.

"This is my wife Big Bertha", explained Little Tim. Big Bertha was, in fact, big. _Ha,_ _Big_ _Betha and_ _Little_ _Tim._ Isn't Riolu the jokester.

"It's nice to meet you", I said. I reached my hand and she grabbed it. She pulled me into a bear hug. Her body vibrated with laughter. I has pressed against her massive chest. I felt the air leaving my body. Big Bertha placed me back on the ground.

"I knew I liked this boy when I saw him", she said.

We headed out of the barn house. We had gotten to all the houses in Vientown, so we headed to Chicole Village. The first house was of one of my mom's friends, Paula and her husband, Paul.

"Kellyn! Your first job is delivering the Vien Tribune. That's cool in its own way", she laughed.

I handed the newspaper to Paul. The tall, bushy-haired man grabbed the paper. He tends to stay quiet, unlike his wife.

The next house belonged to Kyle, the boy that my sister claims that he has a crush on her. Kyle had blonde curly hair and a shy smile. I've never actually met Kyle.

"Oh! Kyle, look! It's the new Ranger", said Kyle's dad.

Kyle waved at me. "I really like your Riolu", he said.

"Thanks. Do you know my little sister, Violet", I asked. I knew he did, but I wanted to hear his thoughts.

"Violet? I know her. She and I are pretty good friends", he said simply. Dang it! I wanted some juicy information to dangle over her.

We went to the next house. Inside, there was a lone woman. I've never actually met her. I should have because she is my next-door-neighbor. She gingerly grabbed the paper.

"Are you my neighbor", she asked.

"I am. My name is Kellyn. Nice to meet you", I said.

"Oh my, you remind me of my son. His name is Bryce. Have you seen him", she asked.

Bryce… hm… Bryce. I haven't heard of any Bryces. "I haven't. I'm sorry", I awkwardly answered. Her face fell and she pulled out a picture. The picture was of her younger and a little boy. The boy had abnormally blue hair.

"Bryce left when he was fourteen, about four years ago. I just want him to come home", she sniffled. I suddenly felt very sad. This woman was about the same age as my mom. Bryce would be eighteen now. Why would he leave? I could tell that the woman liked to knit. Balls of yarn could be seen around the small house.

"I'll bring Bryce home", I told her. _Um, how_.

"Thank you, Kellyn. Oh… I forgot I'm Betsy McCoy", she whispered.

"Well, See you later Mrs. McCoy", I said while walking out the door.

Crawford grabbed my shoulder once we left. His face was serious and kind of scared me since he is always cheerful.

"How are you going to find that poor woman's son", he grumbled.

"Woah! I wanted her to have hope", I quickly answered.

He started to pace. "Rookie mistake. You can't solve all the problems of the world. That woman will be waiting for you to bring her son home", he turned to me and poked me in the chest,"and you better do it".

Crawford headed to the last home. Riolu jumped behind him and raised his fists. _Just watch him. Kellyn can do anything, bub._

"I'm glad you believe but don't cause any trouble", I whispered to him.

The last house turned out to be mine. We walked in and my family rushed towards me. After short greetings, Crawford handed the last paper to my dad.

"Huh, you must be Crawford", said my dad.

"Yessir", he responded.

"I've heard a lot about you. Take care of my son", he said while putting an arm around his shoulder.

While they were talking, I turned to my mom, "Have you met our next-door-neighbor"?

"I haven't. She doesn't come out much", she answered.

"Can you visit her a little. Her name is Betsy McCoy and she's very lonely. Mrs. McCoy is a nice lady and I bet you'd like her", I told her.

She smiled and agreed to my request. I said my goodbyes and Crawford and I headed back to the base.

On our peaceful walk back, I asked, "So where are you from"?

"I'm from Haruba Village. Not any people know that", he answered.

He turned to me and continued, "I'm glad you were stationed here. You have no idea how excited we were for you to come". Crawford sure has a lot of mood swings.

"I was excited too. My friends were happy for me as well", I told him.

"Do you miss them"?

"Oh ya. It hasn't been long, but I wish they were with me".

"Yep, I know that feelin' except Elaine and Luana were the only people that graduated with me. They weren't really friends with me, but it turned out fine.".

The walk and talk ended when we stepped into the base. A reporter was in there talking to Barlow.

"Ok, last question. If you were to describe the Ranger's job in one word, what would it be", asked the reporter.

"Hm… That's tough", he turned to me and his face lit up, "Oh! You're back. How was your first mission"?

I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded. "Mission Clear", shouted Barlow.

I did my Ranger pose and Riolu did a backflip and ended with a thumbs up. I was told to call it a day and I headed to my bed.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I decided to OC the lady next door. The missing son isn't who you think it is if you played the game recently. I've decided to put my own spin on it.**

 **I'm so excited to keep writing because I have a super plan for the future. Have you ever had that moment where you wish something would get done because you have a brilliant plan for the next step?**

 **Ok, don't forget to review, peeps.**

 **Peace**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Slimy Shellos and Spooky Caves**

* * *

A few days passed since I arrived in Vientown. Not much has been happening. It's peaceful for the most part. The most eventful thing Riolu and I have done was training together. We've learned a lot about each other. For example, his style is quick and lethal. He likes to hit hard and fast in one move. We actually came up with a signature move. It's called a _Shattered Jewel_. It's pretty dangerous. I charge the attacker and Riolu jumps on my back. He boosts himself and rockets himself at the attacker with an aura. If he's caught, he's done.

"Ok, Riolu let's rest up for tomorrow", I told him. _I'm exhausted._

"You guys look great together. Budew and I could never pull that move off", said Crawford from s tree.

Crawford and I have been getting along quite well. He likes me because I relate. Barlow is always trying to get him to box with him. Crawford isn't the physical type. My styler started to vibrate.

" _Voicemail! Voicemail! Liza speaking! Barlow's requesting you and Crawford to come back to the base. He needs you to do something",_ said Liza.

"'Kay on our way", I said back.

I wonder what Barlow needs? It's been pretty quiet. Crawford and I rushed over to the base. They were all waiting for us in there.

"Hello there. We've received a disturbing report from Mr. Woodward. He claims that strange noises are coming from the Marine Cave on Nabiki Beach", said Barlow.

"Disturbing… Noises", questioned Crawford.

"Yup! It sounds like this. Grrrrrrrumblerumblegrrrr", Luana mimicked. Riolu covered his ears. If I weren't so polite, I would do the same.

"Crawford, take Kellyn and investigate the Marine Cave", ordered Barlow.

"Yessir", exclaimed Crawford. He grabbed me and rushed out the door. We ran to the beach and heard something weird. It was a low grumbling like how Luana tried to mimic. Crawford walked on the beach first and was attacked by an aggrieved Shellos.

"Ahhhhh! It burns! Get it off", he shouted. I grabbed the slimy Shellos and yanked it. If you don't yank it off right away, it could cause some serious damage to you and your styler. It came off with a pop and slid away.

"Thanks bud", gasped Crawford. _Be careful. I feel an ominous aura coming from that cave._

We walked into the cave and a burst of stuffy air hit us. It wasn't hot or anything, yet it was hard to breathe.

"I can hear noises echoing", I said while clutching at my uniform a if it could help me breathe.

"Take a look around. The pokémon are acting strange. We need to figure out what is going on", he said. His Budew was pointing in the direction of the noise.

As we inched forward, a grumpy Zubat hurled itself at me.

"Capture On", I shouted. My styler did its work. Riolu didn't even need to help me. The Zubat fought valiantly but got caught in the blue orb. The Zubat then blasted away from me and left my sight.

"Now I'm seriously concerned", I told Crawford.

"I agree. Captured pokémon are supposed to stay and help you out in other captures", he said.

We traveled through the damp cave. It was dark and pokémon jumped out of nowhere. I felt my stomach start to knot up.

"Guess what's in the back and you'll get three milk puddings. Ha, sorry, no time for jokes", said Crawford. I understand why he tried to lighten the mood with his natural goofiness. I felt dread.

We hit a point and it seemed like all the gravity of the world was on my shoulders. The pulsing actually shook my body. My body felt like goo.

"If you get scared, you can talk to me to calm down… Actually, I'm the one who's scared", Crawford laughed.

"I actually feel like the pulsing is chattering my teeth", I whispered. _Or are you scared?_ Shut up, Riolu.

 _Hey, I feel an entrance to a room._ "Riolu can sense an entrance to a new room. Let's go in. I feel the door", I told Crawford.

Inside the new room was less dark than outside. What was most shocking was the red machine in the middle of the room. It obviously was the cause of the pulsing and the uproar of the pokémon. The machine was very hot because I was sweating from where I was standing. I was nauseous from the smell of oil and gasoline.

"What in the world", whispered Crawford.

Pokémon were running around the machine. _Those pokémon are in pain._

Zubat and Shellos were screeching as if they wanted the whole world to hear them.

"We need to end this but how would we destroy it", asked Crawford.

Well, the machine is red. Red reminds me of fire. Fire is easy to stop with water. Watergun is known by Budew. Budew is Crawford's partner pokémon.

"Have Budew use Watergun", I asked.

He did as I asked and the machine started to slow down. The room was cooling and the pokémon were slowing down. The machine exploded and the pokémon ran away. The pulsing stopped and the dread ended.

"You saved them, you brainiac", exclaimed Crawford, "But this machine… It looks shady. It needs to be sent to the Ranger Base for Elaine to analyze it".

He tried to pick it up with no success. Even I tried and we couldn't get it fifteen feet.

"We need someone to help us", I grumbled.

"I know who to call. She's the strongest in Almia. She even beat Barlow in an arm wrestle. Go back to the base and I'll wait here", he ordered.

Riolu and I wasted no time leaving that creepy cave. We headed out of the beach and bumped into our heavy lifter which happened to be Big Bertha.

"Oh, sorry sweetie pie. You must be on your way home", she said.

"I am. Are you here to pick up the machine", I asked.

She nodded. She burst passed me to head over to the cave. Riolu tugged at my shorts and asked. _Can we visit that pretty friend of yours?_ He was playing with the tip of his bandana. He was talking about Rhythmi.

"Sadly, no. She's in Fiore", I answered. _Well, darn… I liked her for the 2.5 seconds I saw her._

"Me too… me too…", I whispered.

Riolu realized that he struck a cord and backed off. I felt a shudder go through by body. I missed them. It's only been almost a week, yet I feel empty without them. I miss the warmth that Rhythmi gave me or the joy that Keith gave me or the laughs that Kate gave me.

I realized that warm tears were falling down my face. No one in Fiore gave me this type of feeling.

I wiped the tears and we headed to the base.

"Crawford informed us of what happened", said Barlow.

"Yes, we found a mysterious machine that makes pokémon go crazy", I told him.

"Excellent job, Rookie. Mission Clear", he shouted, "Also, you are promoted to Ranger Rank 1".

"Thank you, sir", I exclaimed trying to sound calm.

"You deserved it. Now rest up".

* * *

 **Yo,**

 **Sorry for being late. I'm trying to drag myself through the school year. Prom is this week so I need to do a much of things. AP Testing has been giving me hell.**

 **Thanks for your patience. I usually update on Sundays, but I haven't been doing a good job. Forgive me.**

 **Well, adios porque I have a Spanish proyecto manaña and I need to be ready for that.**

 **Peace**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- The Twelve Labors of Hercules

* * *

"Hey, take a look at this", said Elaine, "your friend is making quite a name for himself".

I grabbed the paper and looked at the headline. Apparently, Keith captured a Gyarados that was causing a commotion. He's being called a hero in Fiore. Good for him!

Two days ago, Crawford and I found this mysterious machine in the Marine Cave. The destroyed machine has been sitting in your base since then. Elaine hasn't started tinkering with it yet because Barlow said that Prof. Hastings is still in Fiore and he would want to see it.

Crawford and Luana went off on a quest for something in Pueltown and Barlow disappeared. Elaine, Liza, and I were the only ones at the base.

"Do you know when everyone will return", I asked Elaine.

"Nope", she simply asked.

Elaine may be calm and serious but sometimes she is a lot of fun. Out of everyone I've ever met, she's the most confusing. She doesn't often talk to me. Does she even like me? Who knows? Riolu insists that she finds me as a friend, yet I don't believe him.

Liza often sits at her desk drinking tea. She has one of the kindest hearts in Almia I bet. One day, I needed to send a letter and do a quest and she sent the letter for me in the pouring rain. When she returned, she insisted that it was no problem.

SLAM!

Little Tim practically broke the door down. He was gasping for air and ran towards me.

"I need your help! Miltank is rampaging and I need help", he shouted.

"I'll go, but I shouldn't leave the base empty", I answered.

"Go, go", Elaine shooed, "but I'm keeping Riolu with me".

"Um, ok", I mumbled as Little Tim pushed me out the door.

"Have fun", shouted Liza.

* * *

"Ok, Miltank is calming down", I said.

Miltank wasn't too hard to capture. She simply had a splinter on her foot. Poor thing was running around like a lunatic. I stroked Miltank's velvet ears. She fell asleep and I walked towards the trembling Little Tim.

"I need you to do one more thing", he said while grabbing my arm preventing me from leaving. He started to scurry around the room.

"Um, um, grab this," he ordered with a weak voice.

A pitchfork was handed to me. "Why are you handing me a pitchfork?" I questioned.

He laughed as if it was some silly joke. He sure is acting weird. He pointed to the hay and asked me to rearrange it. He claimed that his back was hurting from yesterday. I obediently followed Little Tim to the haystack. I moved the crunchy, dried grass into the new area. It wasn't too hard. The feathery hay got in my uniform and my hair.

"Okay, I moved the haystack. I'll be leaving now," I told Little Tim.

"No! You can't. I have more requests," he begged. He blocked the door and spread his arms out. This is all too strange. Elaine keeping Riolu. Little Tim keeping me for a long time. Barlow disappearing. If they think that I don't notice, then they are crazy.

* * *

It was like the Twelve Labors of Hercules. I was covered in mud, dust, and hay. I was in a foul mood by then. Little Tim was hiding something and it was pissing me off. I finished off the final present I had to wrap.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. You have kept me for over an hour doing busywork. If that was what you wanted, then just tell me," I grumbled.

He checked the clock and nodded. "Go ahead. I kept you for a long time," he answered.

I stormed out of the house and towards the base. I stomped into the dark room. Now where is everyone? I've had it with these-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted many people. The lights turned on in a flash.

Happy?... Birthday?... Wait… for me?! Oh my god! I completely forgot that today is my birthday. All the anger was draining out of my system. I looked around the base. It was decorated with streamers and balloons. I noticed that everyone was here. Riolu, Barlow, Crawford, Elaine, Luana, Liza, Big Bertha, Little Tim, Mrs. McCoy, Kyle, and my own family all surprised me with hats on their heads.

"Happy eighteenth birthday sweetie," said my mom. She planted a big kiss on my head my sister wraps her arms around me.

Presents were all next to the mysterious machine, which also wore a birthday hat. A cake was on Liza's desk.

"Thank you for setting this up everyone and thank you to Mrs. McCoy, Big Bertha and Little Tim, and Kyle for coming to celebrate with me.

"Well, my daughter and your mother let me know about the party and I absolutely had to come to your eighteenth birthday," said Mrs. McCoy.

Who is her daughter? I knew that she was missing Bryce but who is her daughter. Liza? Luana? Elaine? It has to be someone at the base. I assume Liza.

"Yes, I told my mother once I found out because she enjoys your company," said Liza. That confirms that Liza is actually Liza McCoy.

 _This is my gift to you._ Riolu gave me a berry with a bow on it.

"Thanks, buddy," I told him.

This is just what I needed. I realized that I could have friends like the ones from school. Even if I don't see them again, I will be happy because I work with people who care about me. I see the laughing faces of my friends. Crawford's is loud and uncontrolled. Luana's is wild and extravagant. Elaine's is contagious and lively. Barlow's is like a bark more that a laugh. Riolu's is soft and mischievous. Liza's is quiet and controlled. Little Tim's is like a mouse. Does he even make a noise? Big Bertha's is like a wild howl. Kyle's is a cackle like a hyena. Violet's is like a giggle frenzy. My mom's is graceful while my dad's more maniacal. Mrs. McCoy's laugh is the most interesting. It seems as if it is fake. I would think it was routine. She laughs with her eyes closed and a hand over her mouth. Why? What haunts this woman? There is more to the enigma known as Mrs. McCoy.

* * *

 **Hey there,**

 **Sorry for being late once again. I'm the worst. I feel so bad because I keep saying that I'll update on time, but I don't.**

 **Prom had me exhausted by the time I came home. I really wasn't in the modd. The rest of the days were filled with projects and essays and studying.**

 **On my honor, I will try, to update on time (that was the girlscout code).**

 **This update is short because it's more of a filler. Next time is the fire in Vien forest.**

 **Peace**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Fire in the Forest

* * *

"WAKE UP!" shouted Barlow.

Riolu and I fell out of bed. I scrambled for my uniform and Riolu ran for his bandana. "Riolu, something's up. Can you sense it?", I asked.

 _Yes, I can. It feels weird._

We ran out of the dorms and Barlow let us know what was going on. "No time for greetings. There's huge trouble. Vien Forest is on fire. Crawford let me know when he was on his morning stroll," said Barlow.

"Mornin'," yawned Luana, "Someone burn some toast or something? That smoky smell gave me a headache".

"Luana!" Barlow shouted, "That burning smell is the forest".

"WHAT! Ohmygosh… Bunerary!" Luana jumped while grabbing her partner.

"Bun, bun," Buneary worried.

"We need to go now," I told them.

"Well, duh," said Elaine.

"Rangers, put out that fire and make that your mission," shouted a stressed Barlow.

The four of us ran out the door. Once it opened, a wave of smoky air hit my face. My eyes watered and my throat burned. People were panicked and running around with water. As we entered the forest, actual smoke was everywhere.

"It seems fine here. The fire must be deeper in," said Luana.

"HELP!", shouted someone.

We ran over to the voice. "Mimi? Why are you still here?" I asked the little girl. Mimi lived in the house next to the base.

"Mimi can't go home. Mimi's Happiny are gone. Two out of the four are gone," she cried.

"Don't worry Mimi. We'll find them," I turned to Luana, "Let's divide and conquer. Meet back here, okay".

"Aye aye captain," she agreed.

We went our separate ways. Riolu and I ran through the smoky forest. It was hot, very hot. Sweat was dripping down my face already.

"Riolu, do you sense any Happiny,".

 _Yes, follow me._

We ran full speed through the forest. I heard a crack and saw the burning branch snap. I shoved Riolu out of the way. We both missed the flame. _Thank you, Kellyn._ A frightened group of Budew jumped out and attacked us.

"Capture on," I said.

My styler spun round and round. The Budew were easily captured with no problem. We kept going and found the scared Happiny. With as easy capture, we headed back. Luana wasn't there yet, but she came a few minutes after.

"Mimi is super grateful," said Mimi as she ran out of the woods.

"Okay, let's find this fire," said Luana. We went deeper into the fiery forest and found Crawford.

"What weather for a picnic," joked Crawford, "Sorry, sorry, no time for joking".

Fire was actually everywhere. Embers fell from the sky and burned everything. The heat burned all exposed skin.

"I've been getting pokémon to safety. Luana, you need to help me do that. Kellyn, you need to find a Blastoise. Blastoise is the only pokémon in this forest that can perform an Area Move Rain Dance," ordered Crawford.

"I've heard of that. I'll go find one," I said.

"Be careful. The crazy heat is making my styler malfunction. Blastoise should be to the west of here. Come back with it," said Luana.

I followed the burnt up trail and found the water. There was no Blastoise in sight. "This is a problem," I said.

Riolu walked toward the water. _I sense him._ An eerie silence caused goosebumps. Riolu went into a fighting stance. Ripples formed on the water.

SPLASH!

Blastoise shot out of the water. Riolu caught him in midair. He threw him out of the way. "Capture On,", I said.

Blastoise slammed into me. I flew into some burning trees. _KELLYN!_ I heard the tree snap. An unimaginable pain came from my body. The burning rubble covered my body. My head was spinning. Huh, one hit and I'm out.

No. I need to get up. Everyone is counting on me. I pulled myself up with my left arm, the good one.

"I'm… not done y-yet," I said.

My styler spun around the grumpy Blastoise that was fighting Riolu. He turned his head and charged again. I dodged it this time. It spun around multiple times.

Riolu kicked him hard on the side of the head and that was all she wrote. An orb formed and popped. Blastoise calmed down and gave me a huge hug.

"Ow, OW, please put me down," I grumbled. He listened.

 _You look terrible. Almost like you rolled around in some dirt. Not very heroic looking._

"Hey! You don't look too hot either," I sulked.

 _We need to head back as fast as possible._

We found Crawford and Luana at a cleared area. Those mysterious machines from the Marine Cave were destroyed and the oil from the machines must have caused the fire.

"Hey, you found a Blastoise and he looks ready to go," said Crawford.

"We found those mysterious machines and we realized that they caused the fire," said Luana.

"I'll go to the center and start the rain," I told them.

Blastoise and I found the center. Blastoise formed a cloud above the forest. Small drops fell and then is was a downpour. I saw the fires diminish into nothing. My hot body got relief from the cool, healing rain. All the heat disappeared with the rain. When every last drop of rain fell from the sky, Blastoise was released into the forest.

Crawford and Luana ran towards me soaked to the bone. "If I'd known it was going to rain, I would've brought an umbrella," Crawford laughed.

"Soaked and dripping, Mission Clear," shouted Luana.

"Why were all those machines here and what caused the fire?" asked Crawford.

"I think those machines caused the fire with the oil inside them," I stood him.

"Well, let's head back to report this," said Luana.

We headed back and caught the attention of a mysterious man. He was in bad shape, like worse than me. He had burns everywhere. He had short maroon hair and baggy clothing.

"WAH!" shouted the mysterious man. He sprinted as fast as he could.

"Why'd he try to run? Let's get him," said Crawford.

We ran after him and trapped him. His burns were worse than what we expected. "We need to get him back to the base for treatment,"said Luana.

* * *

Elaine

"Oh my gosh, who is this?" I shouted.

Everyone walked in with a struggling man. Once he stopped struggling, I noticed the terrible burns on his body. He was as tall as Kellyn and probably as muscular. His had short maroon hair and a small goatee.

"We need to calm the people outside. Will you watch this guy?" asked Crawford.

I glanced at the poor man and I responded, "Sure."

They closed the door and left us in silence. He stood like a statue for what seemed like hours. I glanced at the burns on his body. I couldn't look at him anymore. I walked over and grabbed a wet towel and ointment.

"Come here," I told him.

He followed me silently. I brought the wet towel towards him and he backed off. "Don't… back away. I want to help you," I whispered.

I glanced into his pleading eyes. I felt my entire body turn to jelly. We were very close. I broke the eye contact and brought the towel to his burns. He seethed and closed his brown eyes. This repeated through all the burns. I grabbed the ointment and rubbed it on the burns.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

I got silence. "Hm, you shy? I understand. I don't really like to talk either. I bet you'll like everyone once you get to know them. You should talk once and awhile," I told him, "All done".

* * *

Kellyn

"Crawford, Luana, and, of course, Kellyn, your work today was simply outstanding. Kellyn, I'm promoting you. You are now Ranger Rank 2," said Barlow.

"Thank you, sir," I responded.

"This guy reeks of oil," complained Crawford.

He was right. The mysterious man was covered in oil and burns. He reeked. He hasn't uttered a single word this whole time.

"I think he has something to hide. Until he decided to talk, bind him up a smidgeon on the tight side," said Barlow.

"Wait, don't do that. You don't know if he did", begged Elaine.

"That's an order", yelled Barlow.

Crawford wrapped the mysterious man in a rope. It was awfully tight because he was scrunched in pain.

"Hey, oil-reeking guy, how about telling us your name at least. Otherwise, we will call you 'oil-reeking guy'," said Barlow.

Oil-reeking guy decided to say nothing. Barlow's frown grew. Oil-reeking guy shifted in his spot. His treated burns must be bothering him still.

"Let's think of a nickname for him," I suggested.

"I like 'Oil-Stinker-Creep'," said Barlow.

"It's too long," complained Crawford.

"How about a name like 'oil'? Like Ollie," said Luana, "Did you guys catch him smile? It's decided! Ollie!"

"Ollie, will you talk for us," I asked. More silence.

"Still stubborn? He'll feel like talking when he get hungry. Leave him tied up," grumbled Barlow.

Elaine looked so upset. She would hardly look up. She seemed to take a shine to him. Liza didn't seem to like this either.

"Everyone, rest up because it seems like things are going to be hectic for a while," exclaimed Barlow.

I headed to the dorms with Riolu. "What do you think of Ollie?", I asked Riolu.

 _He seems like a nice guy from his aura. There is no need for this punishment._

"I agree," I told him, "let's wash up because, I don't know about you, but I'm covered in sweat, dirt and soot".

* * *

 **Hello**

 **How are y'all doin'?**

 **I liked writing this chapter, so I hope you like it.**

 **Hey! I was on time!**

 **If you want to tel me anything, I am open ears, so review or DM me.**

 **Peace**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Unknown Territory

* * *

"Professor Hastings is on his way?" I gasped.

Professor Hastings was like a celebrity in Almia. Rhythmi told me that he once called her Misery by mistake. She was crushed. It's kind of funny, though.

"Yep. He came to investigate the machine," Crawford explained.

"I want you to go out to the Vien Forest and make sure the professor isn't lost," ordered Barlow.

I passed Ollie and headed out to the forest. _Who is Professor Hastings?_

"He's the main professor of a lot of regions. I've actually never met him. I've heard of his antics before. He likes to be in a rush all the time. If we see him, I bet we will know it's him,".

As I finished explaining to Riolu, an elderly man was in sight. The man was in a suit with a lab coat over it. He had longish white hair with a mustache.

"I don't know whose idea of a prank it was, but that silly barrier over by Lookout bridge sure is annoying. What a hopelessly flimsy thing," the man rambled.

Huh, he sure likes to talk. This must be Professor Hastings.

"...But that dashed Wendy, suggesting she'd fly me to Vientown on her Staraptor… She knows that I don't like to fly… Tease me, will she? But, the joke's on her! I jogged here. Ha! The joke's on her…" he continued.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to be Professor Hastings?" I asked.

He paused and turned to look at me. "Hm? Do you make a habit of eavesdropping on old folks like me?".

"Huh?! N-no…" I stammered.

"Wait! I remember you! You're Kellyn, the hero from the Ranger School. I see you're a Ranger now. Yes, I am Professor Hastings of the Ranger Union. I'm pleased to meet you," he said. We shook hands.

"Let me take you to the Ranger Base," I offered.

We walked to the Base. Once he walked in, he bolted towards the machine.

"Hmm… So this is your strange machine. I've seen something like this somewhere. It was recently too," Professor Hastings said.

"You have? Do you remember where?" asked Elaine.

"Yes, I've seen this same thing on the way over here! In Pueltown! Some men were carrying some machines like this," said Prof. Hastings.

"We need to send some people to Pueltown right away. Luana and Kellyn, go to Pueltown," said Barlow.

Luana and I headed towards Pueltown. To get to Pueltown, we needed to head through Vien Forest. Seeing the ruined forest was quite upsetting for Riolu and I.

"You know, saving the forest made you a headliner on the Almia Times," said Luana as we walked through the most burnt part of the forest where I started the Rain Dance.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yep, the front was a picture of you, Riolu, and Blastoise," she informed me.

I held my excitement for being a headliner. Riolu knew that being on Almia Times was a goal of mine.

Before we knew it, we were by some cliffsides that weren't burnt. We couldn't say too long because Beedrill were always chasing us. There was one cliff that showed the entire area around the beautiful port town.

"Look, look! Isn't the view here fabulous? This place is called Lookout Ridge. I like shouting from here!" she turned to the view, "TALK OLLIE!"

I jumped out of my skin. Buneary and Riolu both fell back. She turned to me and smiled widely. Her toothy smile caught the attention of the shop owner by the ridge.

"Do you see that construction site over there? They're putting up a tower. They say it's going to be the symbol of peace in Almia. There's a contest for naming it. How does Echo Tower sound to you?" asked the lady.

"I really like it," I politely told the lady. She seemed to like my flattery.

Luana and I continued towards Pueltown. We found a brick path and followed it. That must be the entrance. Luana grabbed me by the arm before I could continue.

"Do you hear something funny?" she asked.

We headed into Pueltown and we were blasted with the same heavy air from the Marine Cave. The pokémon were running around in pain. The loud grumbling was ringing my ears.

"Hey! Rangers!" said a man.

The man had spiky pink hair and wore a tropical shirt with sandals. He was speed walking towards us.

"Howdy! The name's Brook! I'm in charge of the drawbridge north of this town, but that's besides the point. Do you know what is happening to the pokémon?" he asked.

"I believe we do and we will fix the problem," I told him.

"I saw some shady characters placing these giant… I don't know… mailboxes around town. Now all the pokémon are acting strange. There's something crooked going on!" Brook told us.

"We have to do something. We have a mission to destroy the strange machines," said Luana.

"Alright! Let's destroy some weird machines," I confirmed.

"Let's stop at the Ranger Base first. I bet the Rangers are elsewhere," Luana said.

Luana walked in first and she fell back into my arms. Her eyes were glazed over and a vibrant smile was plastered on her face. What's wrong with her? I glanced up and I gasped, "Ricky?"

Ricky was wearing a Mechanic's jumpsuit. He was covered in oil and was using a rag to wipe it off. His goggles were around his neck.

"Kellyn? No way…" he whispered.

"Buddy! I haven't seen you in too long," I said while hugging him.

"Have you seen anyone else? Maybe Molly?" Ricky asked.

"No… I've stayed in Vientown for most of my time," I told him

"Oh… Are you here to take care of the machines?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, have you taken one apart yet?"

"No. I specialize in improving stylers and other appliances. People call for me to fix things for them. Would you like me to upgrade your styler to take in less damage?"

* * *

Ricky finished my styler and we headed out to the heavy-aired town. I'll have to remember to visit Ricky more often.

"Was that your friend?" asked Luana.

"Yes".

"He's gorgeous".

"He knows. Now let's destroy some machines".

We headed to the right the see if we could capture any pokémon that could help us. Riolu and Buneary can't take out the red machines lime a water type could. We got caught by a fence that needed to be electrified to open.

"Wait, there are two Bibarel outside Pueltown that can destroy the two machines in the center of the town. Let's get them and destroy the machines," Luana told me.

We got the Bibarel and Water Gunned one machine. On the bridge above us, two shady men in black suits with a hat were walking around.

"Luana, destroy the other one while I try to hear what they are saying," I told her.

She headed off and I listened for their conversation.

"Heh, that's that. All the Gigaremo units are set," said the Shady Guy.

"Why is it that those Gigaremo machines are so heavy?" said the other Shady Guy.

Gigaremo… That sounds so familiar… Giga-remo… That's it! I've heard of it before! I heard it back at the Ranger School in Kincaid's Lab.

The suffocating air disappeared and all the pokémon relaxed. Luana and I were able to go up the stairs to the left. Brook blasted past us yelling something like 'I'll catch those shady characters'.

A lady came out from the flower shop in front of us. She was very pale. She had very poofy blonde hair and she used a cane to walk forward.

"Hello, Rangers. Thank you for calming the pokémon. My name is Chantal. I work at my family's flower shop behind me," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Chantal. I'm Kellyn and this is Luana. We're here to destroy those mysterious machines," I told the lady.

"Yes, those machines sure are mysterious. In all my twenty-nine years of living, I have never felt such a strange feeling," Chantal told us.

Twenty-nine?! She seemed to be older. Her voice is too calm to be that age. Her eyes are too droopy. She has to be ill. Her eyes were yellow and soothing. She wore a fluffy robe over her clothes and fluffy slippers. Chantal turned from chatting with Luana.

"Well… You must be on your way and save us. Make sure to visit," Chantal said.

There was more of that strange feeling to the left of the flower shop. A green mysterious machine was in the middle of a garden.

"Green? We must have to burn it," I told Luana.

"Are you sure? I have two Growlithe with me. I'll try it because I trust you. Growlithe, use Ember," she ordered.

The machine stopped working and exploded. One Growlithe left. The aura did not change. _I believe that there is another one._ We destroyed the next green machine. The pokémon started to calm down and ran away.

The two Shady Guys ran over towards us. The were huffing and puffing. One even had his hands on his knees.

"We *gasp* lost signals from the Gigaremo units, and we found two Rangers," gasped one of them.

"We have to let our leader know," said the other. They ran off faster than they came in.

"Did they just say Gigaremo?" asked Luana.

"Yes, that is what they call them. I've heard of one when I was lurking around at the Ranger School. They have to do with Mr. Kincaid," I told her.

"Let's tail them," said Luana.

We ran after them and saw a bunch of pokémon circling a little girl. Brook was trying to get in between the girl and the pokémon.

I ran closer to the scene and recognized the girl trapped by the pokémon.

"Melody?"

* * *

 **Hello**

 **What's up?**

 **I felt like splitting this mission into two because it was too long for me to write at once.**

 **I've hit 20 chapters. Yay! Who knew? I wonder how many chapters it will be.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **Peace**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Leave Us Alone, Toxicroak!

* * *

Rhythmi

"Keith, it's great to see you," I told my good friend. Keith looked the same as when I last saw him except for a growing stubble on his jawline. He had bags under his eyes and he looked thinner than before. I knew he was working hard but this was surprising.

"It's nice to see you too," said Keith.

We were out to lunch at a café in Ringtown. I hadn't seen Keith since first coming to this region. Fiore is so peaceful, that the only problems tend to be minor. Only a few times, we have been disturbed by a group of villains called Team Dim Sun.

"What have you been working on these days?" I asked him.

Keith shifted in his seat and answered, "Mostly calming down pokémon from minor natural disasters. I've heard many good things about you."

"Have you now?" I asked as the waiter brought us a turkey club and tea for me and a reuben and coffee for Keith, "I wouldn't consider my work as marvelous."

Keith laughed, "Oh please, you have been praised as one of the best in Fiore. That's quite an accomplishment for someone who has been here for about two weeks."

I don't like compliments because I always seem to blush after it. I never know what to say either. I don't want to sound cocky nor ignorant.

"Well, I doubt that I'm one of the best. There is still much more for me to learn," I said while eating my sandwich.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rhythmi. You're still humble as ever. Being proud once in awhile hasn't hurt anyone," joked Keith. He started to look like the cheerful Keith I went to school with.

"Do you miss Almia?"

He paused after a sip of his coffee. He got very serious and straightened his back. "I do. I miss the homey region I call home. I like Fiore, but it's not Almia. I hear that they sometimes send people back to Almia. Would you want to return?"

"Yes, I miss my sisters and my father. I need to be there for my ill sister. Dad needs me to come home," I told him.

"What about a certain farmer boy who likes to salsa dance?" asked Keith slyly. My eyes widened and my heart started to race. Kellyn was a sweetheart in my opinion.

"I suppose I'd like to see him too," I added.

"You suppose? Maybe I'll have to tell Kellyn that you suppose you'd want to see him," he said while laughing.

I reached up and played with my earrings. "What about Kate? Would you want to see her?" I asked.

Keith turned beet red and covered his face. He still hasn't gotten over the whole dock situation. His facial expression was answer enough. A smile spread on my face. All the sudden an uncontrollable laughter came out of my mouth. Keith joined in. It made me wonder what all our friends were doing right now?

What about Kellyn?

* * *

Kellyn

"Melody?"

The young girl's eyes were wide with terror. She couldn't find a way to escape because the pokémon were moving too quickly.

"No need to fear, Brook's here!" shouted Brook.

He jumped over the pokémon and somehow got stuck in the raging circle. He sent a weak smile our way as if pleading us to help. I suppose Brook is too proud to ask for help verbally.

A green gigaremo was near the swarm of pokémon. We needed to find another Growlithe. Luckily, there was a Growlithe on the bridge. This Growlithe was feisty and almost burnt my shoulder, but I still captured it.

"You go on. I'll go capture some pokémon that we might need," said Luana. She hurried off before I could do anything.

"Growlithe, use ember," I commanded. The small yet powerful flames flew towards the loud and greasy machine. It blasted into smithereens and the pokémon fled from the area. The heavy air seemed to flow away.

Luana ran back as quickly as she left. "I destroyed a blue gigaremo down by the stairs with a Voltorb."

"Thank you, Kellyn!" shouted Melody as she latched herself to me.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" I asked her. She shook her head and buried it deeper into my uniform.

"I don't know what to say for myself... " mumbled Brook.

"I saw some bad-looking people go down to the harbor," said Melody as she stepped back from me. She was looking back at me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"They went to the harbor? Let's go after them!" shouted Luana passionately.

To the east was the harbor. I felt a powerful sensation coming from the deeper areas of the harbor. Pueltown itself was safe, but the harbor was in worse condition. There were boxes and trash everywhere.

A Wingull was trapped to the ground with some sort of plastic tied around its wings. I kneeled down and unwrapped the trash off the poor thing. The Wingull was bothered by the machine's effects and flew away.

"It looked like all these things were put here on purpose," I told Luana.

I heard a commotion up ahead and I waved Luana to come with me to check it out. Four shady guys and a person wearing a fancier get-up. With them was a yellow gigaremo. Behind the leader-type figure was a Toxicroak.

"Some no-good Rangers are going around wreaking the gigaremo units," said one of the shady guys.

"It's because we took so long installing them. It's not our fault they're so heavy, but it's alright because we managed to score some data from the experiment. Let's ditch so we don't get into any useless trouble," grumbled another.

"Experiment?" whispered Luana from behind my back.

"We can't just do nothing," I responded.

We jumped out and startled the thugs. "Excuse me, but who are you people? Can you explain what those machines do? What exactly is this experiment?" asked Luana politely. She really is an airhead. As if they would actually tell us.

"You vandals!" accused one of the thugs.

"Vandals? Really? What kind of sick, twisted game are you guys playing? I don't want to play," I hissed. I gave them my most powerful glare.

"Who are we, you ask? We're Team Dim Sun! We're a criminal syndicate with dreams of world domination! We came to Pueltown for experimenting with our gigaremo machines! We want to see if gigaremo units will let us control pokémon like puppets!" said one of the guys. Why would he say that? The one's in the same uniform as him must be grunts.

"Whoa! Why'd you tell them anything?!" said the fancier guy. He looked like an Admin.

"Oh, no! I thought I was being helpful! They took advantage of my kindness. I'll make them forget what they heard with a little unfriendly persuasion. Team Rattata, attack!" shouted the grunt.

Four Rattata came out of nowhere. They bared their teeth at me when I said, "Capture On!"

They were fairly easily to capture with one spin. The members of Team Dim Sun gritted their teeth as I perfectly captured their Rattata.

"We underestimated you, pretty boy. Go, Toxicroak!" shouted the Admin.

The large Toxicroak flew towards me. I shouted, "Capture On."

It bounced around and threw punches at me. Luckily, Riolu helped me with my combat skills and I could dodge the punches. Riolu sent Aura Spheres towards the Toxicroak.

"Kellyn, get back!" shouted Luana as she pulled me back from the poisonous gas. I'll have to thank her later. Toxicroak hit my styler with a blob of sludge. I bounced back and continued to have my styler spin around the Toxicroak.

I flew towards the Toxicroak and finished the job. A blue orb covered the pokémon. I felt great. Heck, I felt better than great. My styler was top notch. Riolu was the perfect partner. These Dim Sun goons didn't stand a chance.

"That's enough! It's a waste of time to engage them. We have to take this gigaremo back to the Hideout. It's heavy, but the punishment for failure will be heavier still," said the Admin. The grunts started to carry the heavy machine away in terror.

Brook came running towards us, "Darn it! Who knew they came by sea? My raising the bridge was a wasted effort. I'm one fine swimmer if I may say so myself, so I'll catch them!"

Brook threw himself into the water and disappeared in a flash. "Do you suppose he'll be okay?" asked Luana.

A fisherman came behind us with a trash bag and asked, "Why is Brook swimming in the water?"

"He was chasing some crooks who fled on a boat. I'm a little worried," said Luana.

"Oh, I think I get the picture. It's nothing new. Just let him do as he likes. He can swim all right, but he's not about to catch up to any boat. He'll be back soon enough," said the fisherman.

Brook came back from the sea and was soaked to the bone. "It's not possible!" shouted an annoyed Brook.

Luana turned to me, "I'm glad he came back. I have a confession to make: I've never had a mission this dangerous before. We sure have a lot to report, huh? Let's fill them in over voicemail as we head back to Vientown."

* * *

"We're reporting back for duty," said Luana.

"Oh… Hey, good going you two. Luana? Why the long face?" asked Barlow.

"I'm upset that those Team Dim Sun creeps got away with their gigaremo machine," said Luana sadly.

"You're being too hard on yourself. You two did more than enough for a rookie and a second-year Ranger. What does concern me is this Team Dim Sun. What are they about? Anyways, Mission Clear! Professor Hastings and Elaine are taking apart that gigamori thingy," said Barlow.

"Gigaremo," I corrected.

"You know what I meant," laughed Barlow.

"You've got to be bushed. You guys left in the morning and came back at sundown. Take a rest you guys," ordered Barlow.

Crawford was guarding Ollie like he was a real prisoner. Ollie's wounds were tended to by Elaine, but he still looked terrible. He hasn't eaten in awhile. The poor guy doesn't seem dangerous.

Before I headed out to visit some people, I noticed that Elaine was glancing at Ollie from across the base. Her eyes held concern. Once she noticed that I was watching, she continued to dissemble the gigaremo.

My travels took me home and to Mrs. McCoy's house. I like to visit Mrs. McCoy because my mom tells me about how lonely the poor lady gets. Liza comes by pretty often but not enough.

Mrs. McCoy promised me a knitted scarf today and Riolu was going to get a little hat.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I was a tad late. I wanted to make it nice and pretty.**

 **Keep on reviewing, dudes and dudettes. I love feedback.**

 **I was planning on giving Kellyn a haircut next chapter because I feel that his current one is more for a younger kid. I found this contradicting because Kellyn is 18 at the moment. He needs an adult haircut. Let me know how you fell about this.**

 **Peace**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Ollie Speaks

* * *

Two days later, I walked out of the dorms to see Big Bertha pleasuring us with her presence. Barlow turned with a wide smile.

"Elaine worked through the night to dismantle the Gigarama," said Barlow.

"Gigaremo," I corrected.

"Don't sweat the details! You have to look at the big picture. Speaking of big, Big Bertha dropped by with an armload of milk pudding. Eat up!" said an excited Barlow.

"That's our Milktank's way of saying thanks. It'll give you lots of energy," Big Bertha explained.

She started handing out the pudding. By golly, it was good. It melted in your mouth. I couldn't stop a soft satisfied moan. Everyone, including the oh so tired Elaine and the partner pokémon, filled their mouths with the pudding. Ollie looked distraught as we ate.

Big Bertha was about to give some to Ollie until Barlow stopped her. "That guy refuses to say a thing. Just stick a spoon in his mouth and that will be plenty," grumbled Barlow.

Ollie's mouth quivered. "Now, hush. That's no way to treat anyone. He's the hungriest looking person in the whole building," replied Big Bertha.

Barlow started to look ashamed. As much as he likes to act tough, I know he's a softy.

"What was your name again? Ollie? Eat up now. Here, I'll spoon it for you. See, isn't it tasty like I told you?" asked Big Bertha. Ollie started to reach for the spoon to get more pudding. He did spend a few days without food. "Go slow. Don't spill. If it's not enough, I can get all the more you need," continued Big Bertha.

Ollie started to stir. "...Urf...I… I don't deserve this…" whispered Ollie. He started to sniffle. He eyes were starting to water. "The Vien Forest's fire… That fire… It's all my fault! I'm clumsy, and I spilled gigaremo's fuel… It splashed all over, and then… A spark plug went, and that lit the fuel, and the fire spread wildly, and… I don't even know those guys… I just met one long ago. He said I could make some easy money, so I accepted. I didn't know what a gigaremo was, or who they were, or anything… I'm sorry… It's my fault! Y-Your milk pudding was d-delicious…" cried Ollie.

He broke into sobs. Poor thing.

"How's he supposed to wipe away his tears when he's all tied up like that?" said Big Bertha.

I walked forward and untied the rope. "Hey! Kellyn! Stop!" complained Barlow.

I turned to him and explained, "I'm sick of seeing this guy suffer. I can tell that he's a nice guy. Sorry if I went against you, but I need to do this."

Barlow went silent while I worked on the knot. "Elaine, do you have anything that can break this rope?" I asked.

Elaine came rushing forward with pliers. She snapped the knot off and we freed him from the rope. Ollie had marks on his arms from the rope digging into his skin.

"Big Bertha, thank you for bringing your delicious pudding. Ollie, you're free to go. Thanks for telling us what happened," said Barlow.

Ollie headed out of the base like he was escaping some torture chamber. "We need someone to go on patrol. Crawford, go on patrol," commanded Barlow.

"Yessir," said Crawford as he ran out the door.

"Kellyn, the Almia Times had a big article on the Pueltown incident. Check it out," said Luana. I was on the front cover next to Luana with a destroyed gigaremo. My hair looks longer than it usually is. Luana and I are called heroes.

"Is it okay if I go to Pueltown to get a haircut?" I asked Barlow.

"Sure. Consider today as your day off," said Barlow.

* * *

Riolu and I walked into the only salon in Pueltown. Inside, a stylist was working on a familiar person's hair.

"Well, darling, you look ready to seize the day," said the stylist.

"Thank you, Kenzie. I'll see you later," said the lady. The lady got up and turned to pay her fees. "Kellyn? Oh, how are you doing?".

"Chantal, it's great to see you," I responded. Chantal was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm assuming you are here for a haircut," Chantal laughed. My hair was awfully long. My bangs were covering my eyes. The bottom of my hair stuck out in all directions. The hair on the top of my head that stood straight up was now curving down.

"Yeah… It's too long for my taste. I just noticed how long it was today," I told her.

She laughed and tapped the shoulder of the sweeping stylist, "Kenzie, this young man's haircut is on me."

"Chantal! You don't have to pay for my haircut," I told her.

"I know and I don't care. Consider it a thank you for saving the town."

The stylist led me to the chair and straightened my head with her hands. She squinted her eyes as if she was studying my head.

"What would you like to do today, darling?" asked the stylist.

"Just a trim, please. Nothing too crazy," I told her. Her eyes widened and she stood straight up.

"No! I refuse to let such a handsome young man keep such a childish hairstyle. Let me give you a new style. Please. Pretty please," she begged. I had visions of failed hair and having to shave my head.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Kenzie is one of the best," said Chantal to persuade me.

I looked at my reflection and decided that it was time for a change. "Okay," I told her.

Right as I said okay, Kenzie went straight to work. Her scissors were moving faster than a crab. _Look at her! I want a haircut. Can I have a haircut? Please?_ I pretended to ignore him for the time being.

"Aaaaaand… Done," said Kenzie.

I checked out my reflection and I have to say, I looked good. My hair was quite a bit shorter. He was parted by my right side and my hair swooped to the other side. (link at the bottom)

"Great work, Kenzie," said Chantal.

"Yeah, I really like it," I told her.

* * *

On my way back Ollie called me over from afar. "Kellyn! I have an old family member who lives in Chicole Village. I'm too embarrassed to go alone… Please! Can you go with me?" begged Ollie.

"Sure," I told him.

"Really? Thank you! Plus your hair is looking sharp," said Ollie.

"Thanks, Ollie," I responded.

We took the short walk to Chicole Village. Violet and Kyle were climbing trees outside the village. She was too busy to notice me. That's fine, I guess.

Ollie led the way to the house. I met everyone already, so I have to know his aunt. He stopped in front of Mrs. McCoy's house.

"Wait! Mrs. McCoy is your aunt!" I said. I was shocked. Ollie doesn't really look related to her or Liza.

"Yep, she's my Aunt Betsy. I haven't seen her in a while and I figured that she would want to see me again," explained Ollie.

We walked in and Mrs. McCoy was washing dishes. She was humming a little song. She turned her head and dropped the dish she was holding into the soapy water. Her jaw dropped and quickly turned into a smile.

"Ollie? Is that you? You look well. Why are you in town?" she asked.

Ollie scratched the back of his neck and awkwardly smiled, "I got into some trouble."

"Ollie… You need to stop getting into trouble," Mrs. McCoy scolded. Ollie didn't answer and just looked down. "Do you need a place to stay? You are always welcome at my home," she offered.

Ollie snapped his head towards her. "Do you really mean that? I'd love to stay with my favorite auntie," said a cheerful Ollie. He turned to me and thanked me. Mrs. McCoy thanked me too for bringing Ollie to her.

I headed out to return to the base. Ollie ran out of the house and caught up to me. "Thank you again for coming with me. It's just that I'm so shy. Plus, Aunt Betsy holds high expectations since she was a famous Operator in her time," explained Ollie.

"Famous? Operator?" I asked.

"Yep! Quite the lady back then," he said.

"Why didn't Liza recognize you?" I asked.

"She hasn't seen me since we were kids. I don't blame her," Ollie told me.

* * *

I was about to call it a day when Professor Hastings made a discovery.

"What might this be? This tiny black stone. Elaine? Did you have any idea?" asked the professor. They were taking apart the gigiremo when they found a mysterious rock.

"I've never seen anything like it, this stone. Should I try pulverizing it with a hammer? Or drill holes in it?" said Elaine. I devious shine in her eyes caused the professor to panic.

"No, no, anything but that! I'll take it back with me to the Union and have our research staff examine it. Aria and Jasmine will love to see this. Also, we should hold a meeting to discuss the gigaremo threat. I propose that meeting be held tomorrow morning at the Union," Hastings turned to Barlow, "Barlow! Come with me to the Union! I'll want your help preparing for the meeting tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" shouted Barlow. He turned to us and nodded. "Mind the base while I'm out," he told us. He and Professor Hastings left us in silence.

"Nice haircut," said Crawford to break the silence.

"Thanks. I'm going it call it a night. 'Night".

* * *

A few days later, Luana showed me this article on Top Rangers. She was beaming and muttering things to herself. One Ranger's name was Sven. Sven had just obtained 10,000 captures. Sven wore a cowboy hat and a white and red uniform. I couldn't really see his face, but I did notice his shoulder-length, black hair. The other featured Ranger's name was Wendy. She was dubbed the "Master Staraptor Handler". She was flying on a Staraptor with her green hair blowing in the wind.

I was going to read more until a Voicemail came up on my styler. " **Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. I know it's early in the morning, but we have a situation on our hands. I need you in Pueltown as soon as you can," said Barlow.**

"Riolu! Let's go!" I told my trusted partner.

 _On it!_

We ran through the regrowing forest and received another Voicemail. " **Voicemail! Voicemail! It's me, Hastings! We need you here now! Come quick!" shouted Hastings.**

Riolu and I sprinted through the rest of the path. We didn't even stop at Lookout Ridge. Beedrill were chasing us and we were jumping off of small cliffs. We turned towards the entrance to Pueltown and saw Barlow waiting for us.

"Hello, Kellyn. This is the situation: Norward Bridge is stuck open, meaning no traffic can cross. Professor Hastings needs to cross the bridge to get to the Ranger Union. You know he hates flying, so he was to go by land. Let's check out the bridge," ordered Barlow.

I followed his lead towards the bridge. The bridge was a little north of town. When he got there, Hastings was pacing near the closed gate. Brook was nowhere to be found.

He snapped his frail neck towards me and said, "Ah, there you are, Kellyn! Good morning! Good morning indeed."

"Good morning," I responded.

"As you probably know, Norward Bridge is stuck open. The operator is not here. How are we supposed to get across?" asked the professor.

"The operator's name is Brook," said Barlow.

A random lady came up to us and said, "Brook? I saw him in the harbor earlier."

"Let's go then," I told them.

We speed-walked to the harbor. Hastings was quite the walker. He used all of his body to walk. Brook was near one of the ports. He simply looked off into the distance.

"Brook, why is the bridge stuck open?" asked Barlow.

Brook turned around and huffed. "I'd like to see the bridge lowered as much as you guys. Sadly, the key is at the bottom of the sea," he told us.

"The sea?" I questioned.

 _Really? How are we going to get it?_

"When I jumped in the water to chase those creeps, the key fell out of my pocket!" Brook said.

"Kellyn, can you swim? Recover the key from under the sea. Here's a Micro Aqualung. It helps you breathe underwater," Barlow told me while tossing the object towards me.

"Um… what about the pressure? Or the saltiness?" I asked. I really don't want to go.

"You can handle. I'll stay on the shore. It's better that way. You're on your own, bud," said Barlow.

"I'll take you out to sea. I have a boat down the port," said Brook. I followed him down the port side. We stopped a small, wooden boat called _The Brooker_. It had holes in it that were taped up. It had a little motor in the back. Riolu, Brook, and I hopped into the boat.

Brook started the motor and we zoomed away. Riolu almost flew into the water behind us. There were no seats so we had the kneel down. The sea was choppy today the sky was overcast. Riolu's face started to turn green and he toppled over.

We stopped at a rocky area that no one could pass because of the rocks. "This is where I felt the keys slip. There are fast-running currents, though. Be careful," warned Brook.

I put on my Micro Aqualung and headed toward the edge of the boat. I took out the goggles that came with them and put them on. I sighed. I was never a huge fan of the ocean. I don't like all the pokémon swimming under me or the sand sinking under me.

I dove in and feel the chilly water hit my face. I swam deeper into the darkness. With each stroke, the water got colder and colder.

My body was numb by the time I reached the floor.

* * *

 **Hey there!**

 **I realized that my summary is really bad. If anyone wants to help a sister out with the remake of the summary, feel free. I'll give credit. 100% credit.  
**

 **So, I went ahead and gave Kellyn a haircut. Why not? I didn't describe it well because I found it difficult to. Here is a link to the picture:**

 **Ok, the link didn't work so here is what you should search: celebhairstyles (add a .net to the end of the celeb thing) medium hairstyles for men**

 **It will be the first pic. Sorry about that.**

 **This chapter is long for me. I actually finished on time too!**

 **We hit over 1,000 views! I'm not sure if that's good or not, but I'm happy. I'd like to thank you loyal viewers. You guys keep me going.**

 **Peace**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Under the Sea

* * *

Somehow, I was able to withstand the cold water and started to swim forward. It was dark but not too dark. I could still see around myself, and when I glanced up, I could see the sun's rays reaching for the seafloor.

I noticed the sea pokémon thriving around the colorful corals and sea plants. I swam away from the coral wall behind me. Finneon and Corphish swam around in schools. They mostly ignored me.

I stopped swimming when I noticed a shiny object in the sand. That has to be the key. I don't know any other shiny objects that shape under the sea.

I was slammed aside by a shadowy figure and my hand scraped against the sharp coral. I noticed blood coming from my small wound. That's just great. First, I have to find some key in the bottom of the OCEAN and now I have a cut. The salt water isn't really helping either.

The shadowy figure was a Sharpedo. He sniffed the key and gobbled it whole. I felt my heart sink. How am I supposed to get a key from a Sharpedo's stomach? Sharpedo's are known for their aggression. I don't think he wants to negotiate.

I recieved a Voicemail and the Sharpedo swam away. " **Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow here. Have you found the key yet?"**

"I have but a Sharpedo ate it," I said into the water. I can't imagine that he would understand that.

" **What's that? A Sharpedo ate it? Fine, I'm upgrading this to a full mission! Find a way to get it out of its stomach," Barlow shouted.**

I decided to follow the direction that the Sharpedo went. I had to dodge many sea pokeḿon to find this Sharpedo. I turned one way and was shot back by the current. I need to watch out for the bubbly area.

I had to capture a few Corsola to break some rocks that were in my way. Past the rocks was a drop-off. I jumped in and sank below the rocks. I grabbed the cliff and pulled myself from the abyss. I would need a large sea pokémon to help me. The Sharpedo that had the key swam through the drop-off. I think I saw a Mantine back by the crushed rocks.

I swam the short trip and saw the peaceful Mantine. She turned to look at me and didn't even run like the other pokémon. Should I capture her or not? She seems kind.

I decided to gurgle what was supposed to be "Capture On" and spun my styler around her. She didn't move and the capture was easy.

I climbed on her back and we swam towards the abyss. She bravely swam on and the pursuit continued. We mazed through the current and found an area where I could walk again. We followed the path, and I received another Voicemail. " **Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow speaking! Sharpedo swim extremely quickly. Use currents to catch it," he advised.**

I saw the Sharpedo as it turned the corner. I swam through a current and blasted towards him. Sharpedo only swam faster as I tailed him. I would have to outsmart him to be able to capture him.

I stopped chasing and turned to Mantine. "Okay, my last request is that you chase that Sharpedo for me. Don't stop until you see me again. Try and lead him here again," I asked Mantine. She nodded and headed off to chase the Sharpedo. I hid behind the corner and waited.

I needed to be exactly on time. If I miss, then I don't know how to catch him.

I heard the water moving rapidly. That must be the chase. I waited until it got louder and louder.

I need to jump… NOW!

I grabbed on to the top fin of the Sharpedo. "Capture on!"

My styler was spinning around the Sharpedo as I hung on to his fin. He swam faster than before. He slammed me on the rocks like I was some parasite. I focused all my energy on quickly capturing this Sharpedo because I couldn't hold on much longer.

I could tell that I would have some bruises tomorrow. Sharpedo slammed me on some coral and knocked the air from my lungs. I gasped as my Mirco Aqualung loosened and started to fall off. Salt water started to fill my mouth. I closed my eyes as the overwhelming taste caused my stomach to churn. If I cough, I'm done for.

I held on for dear life. One more knock and I'm off. If I take a hand off of the fin to fix my breathing device, I'm off. I noticed that Sharpedo was slowing down. One more loop and I've captured him. An orb formed around the Sharpedo as he slowed to a stop.

My aching arms released the grip on his fin. I fixed my Aqualung and I breathed in sweet oxygen. Sharpedo turned to look at me and opened his mouth. Does he expect me to put my hand in?

I reached into the warm Sharpedo and searched for the key. I had visions of Sharpedo slamming his jaws closed and taking my arm as a souvenir. I closed my eyes in fear as my hand searched the slimy inside of the pokémon. My trembling fingers found the key and I yanked it out.

Sharpedo seemed to calm down as I pulled out the key. The key must have been causing some discomfort. I toothy smile formed on Sharpedo's face as he sped off into the reef.

Reaching the boat gave me more joy than I thought it would. The pressure pound at my head was released. The sun warmed my icy skin. The air above the surface was much better than the air that the Aqualung gave me.

"Well, I'll be! You've found it! I'll be frank with you, I thought there was no chance you would find it!" exclaimed Brook.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to put my hand down a Sharpedo's throat," I told him. Riolu and Brook gave me horrified looks of disgust.

 _You look terrible. Are you sure that you're all right? You have several cuts that drew blood. You should sit down. The one on your arm looks terrible._

"Riolu, I'm fine," I assured him. The numbness of my body started to fade and I felt the aftereffects. I forced a weak smile as I fell backward.

* * *

My eyes forced open to see Barlow, Hastings, Brook, Ricky, and Riolu sitting next to me. I jumped up and met immediate pain. I winced and slowing fell back.

"You're starting to really impress me. I can tell it was rough underwater. You slept for two days," said Barlow.

"T-two days," my hoarse voice creaked.

"That's beside the point. Mission Clear! I'm certifying you to Ranger Rank 3, Kellyn," said Barlow. My chapped lips curved into a smile.

"Thank you. What about Norward Bridge? Where am I? Why didn't you go?" I asked.

"You're at the Ranger Base. I haven't gone because I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm leaving tomorrow so please be awake for it," said Professor Hastings.

"Kellyn, you should sleep some more. I'm sure you'll feel better once you wake up tomorrow," advised Ricky.

* * *

Ricky was right. The next morning I felt good as new. My injuries were treated well by Ricky and I felt ready to take on another mission.

I was walking with Professor Hastings and Barlow across the bridge when a man ran up to Professor Hastings. He had maroon hair and wore a uniform with the Ranger logo on it. He was sort of an oddball from my first impression.

"Professor Hastings! Boy, I'm glad to see you safe and sound. It's so unlike your impatient self to sleep over somewhere else. You sure had me worried," said the man.

"Ah, Murph! Who are you calling impatient? We must return to the Union and conduct a meeting to counter the gigaremo. Barlow, we must hurry!" said Hastings while running off and leaving Murph and I in the dust.

Murph turned to me and said, "Well, hello! How nice to meet you! I'm Murph, and I'm in charge of PR for the Ranger Union. That means I get full access to all the Union's Ranger databases. So, of course, I know who you are. It's my job to know these things. So, your name… was…"

"Kellyn".

"You're right! Kellyn it is!" He exclaimed. Of course, it's right.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Murph," I responded.

"You must be tired? Why don't we stop at the park ahead?" he asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

I followed him across the bridge and saw the lush greenery. A familiar voice came from behind me. "Huh? Kellyn?"

I turned to see a scientist in a suit with a lab coat and a blonde mushroom head. "Isaac? I forgot that you worked near here. This must be Altru Park," I said.

"Yeah, let me give you and your friend a tour," said Isaac.

"I'm an admirer of some of your employees, like the receptionist lady," said Murph shyly.

Isaac seemed to ignore Murph's strange comment and led me to the tower. He looked older than when I last saw him. It was only four months since I last saw everyone. He seemed to outgrow his baby face and looked more like an adult.

"It's great to see you, Kellyn. You're looking sharp as always. That new hair suits you. Same with that uniform," said Isaac while walking.

"I think that lab coat suits you as well. I saw your sister recently," I told him.

"Really? How was she?" he responded. Isaac obviously doesn't get out often because he would have known of the problems in Pueltown and how his sister was in peril.

"She seemed fine," I lied. Ignorance is bliss.

"That's great. I don't see her often," he sadly said. "And here we are."

I looked up at the daunting building. It made a tall guy like me look small. There were cranes and workers all other the top of the building. It must not be finished yet. I glanced at Isaac who was smiling proudly at the building. There was something about this building. Something sinister about it. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe the color? I don't know. I looked at Riolu and saw the same confused look. He felt it too.

"I think your friend with the mushroom haircut knows this already. The name Altru Tower is only tentative. There's a contest to name it now. I sent in the name 'Muscle Tower'. It sounds kind of powerful," said an awed Murph.

 _I think they should call it 'We Have a Secret in Here' Tower._

I laughed at Riolu's joke. Isaac just turned to me and gave me a weird look. "Why are you laughing?" Isaac asked.

"Riolu can communicate with me through my thoughts and he said something funny," I told him.

"That's extraordinary!" he shouted. He picked up Riolu under his arms and lifted him to eye level. "This little guy can do that? I've never seen that. Look, his wearing a little bandana! How cute!"

Riolu squirmed a little and Isaac put him down. We walked in and I was hit with the scent of cleaning supplies. I looked around the luxurous lobby. There were purple carpets and objects were put in showcases.

"Welcome to Altru Inc.!" said one of the receptionists.

"This is where I work," said Isaac. He led us to the showcases. "The ground floor is always open to the public".

We walked towards a wall with the portraits of the presidents. There were only three portraits. The first one looked like a farmer of some sort. The second seemed serious and professional with a suit. The third looked strange. He had a weird smile on his face and wore only black and purple.

"These are the presidents over the years. They're all amazing people. At the left is our founder and first president, Doyle M. Hall. In the middle is our second president, Brighton Hall. And, at the right is our current president, Blake-".

Isaac suddenly stopped talking and turned to look behind us. Two men walked through the front door. The first had green hair and seemed absolutely creepy. He was hunched over and had a smile plastered on his face. The second was taller and had a slick black ponytail. He wore sunglasses and had a black mustache. He had money in his right hand and counted it with the left.

The employees lined up and shouted,"President Hall! Welcome back!"

"Ah, thank you, my people. I'll ask that you take care not to overwork yourselves. May we all do our best toward a bright future for the Almia region," said the president. His voice was soft and calm. I glanced at Riolu and his hairs were bristled up and he seemed tense.

"That will do. Staff, back to your workplaces. We mustn't inconvenience our customers," said the green-haired man. His slimy voice gave me goosebumps.

"That person is our current president, Blake Hall. You're really lucky to see him in person. What a coincidence," whispered Isaac. Riolu grabbed a coin from my pocket. I glanced at him and he was staring at Blake.

Blake turned and walked towards us. "Ah, hello Professor Isaac. I take your research is going well? Who is our Ranger guest?" Blake said while putting his money in his coat pocket.

"He's classmate form the Ranger School. We graduated together. This is Kellyn and his partner Riolu. With him is Murph, a worker from the Ranger Union," answered Isaac.

Blake walked right passed Murph and came face-to-face with me. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I said while reaching to shake his hand. He nodded and shook my hand. His dry hands gripped my hands lightly. It was like he didn't want to touch me.

"May we all do our best toward a bright future for the Almia region. Now, Professor Isaac… Shall we return to work? Wheeler is waiting," said Blake. Isaac nodded and followed him.

Riolu tossed the coin on the ground and Blake turned around. "Oh, pardon me, it seems that I dropped a coin on the ground," Blake said. He grabbed it and followed Isaac and Wheeler to the elevator.

 _A money-grubber._

Riolu was able to prove that that man is not as selfless as he seemed. "Woohoo! We really got lucky there!" shouted Murph.

"Yes… lucky indeed," I whispered.

Murph headed off to the Ranger Union and Riolu and I headed back to Vientown. I haven't returned in a while.

* * *

 **Molly**

I wiped the grease from my forehead and looked in the mirror. The shop sure had gotten busy ever since I returned. I hardly have time to enjoy the great weather on the island.

I looked at my messy bun. Hairs hung down my face but were most kept back by my bandana. I look wild and dirty. The heat was insane today, I so unzipped my jumpsuit to my hips and left it hanging.

The door opened and rung a bell by the door. It was another Ranger…

"You know, the Union is starting to creep me out," I turned and faced the Ranger, "You're like the fourth Ranger this week. Right?".

"Miss, I'm here to bring up the offer," said the small fry.

"Making sure I don't forget? How could I? You bozos remind me every day," I sharply said.

"It's just we really need Mechanics like you working for the Union. We only have one Mechanic at the Union," the pipsqueak begged.

"Why do you guys want me? There are other mechanics in the area," I grumbled. I've had enough of this abuse.

"You've been recommended by a mechanic," said the flea.

"You're telling me that a single mechanic recommended me. That's why you want to ship me back to the mainland," I said while stepping towards the bacteria. I leaned over so we were at eye level.

The micro human backed up and turned turning red,"Could you please cover up?"

"What? You can't handle a sports bra? Jeez, you mainlanders are so annoying. Who recommended me, kid?" I seethed.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm older than you! Ricky from Pueltown did!" the kid yelled.

Ricky? I did not want to think about that guy. That jerk probably did it as a joke. I wanted to get away from him.

"Get out of my shop! Leave this island girl alone!" I screamed while chasing him with my wrench.

Hopefully that will leave a message.

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Sorry for being late. I just return from a softball tournament and I was extremely tired. Thanks for being patient.**

 **Remember to review and tell me what you like/dislike.**

 **peace**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Union at Last**

* * *

 **Rhythmi**

My desk is very plain compared to others. I usually like to decorate but for some reason, I can't unpack the box next to me. I've been in Fiore for a while but why can't I unpack. I turned on my rotating chair and picked up a picture from my box.

It was a picture of Kate and I before she left for Boyle Island. I remember we had just gotten those piercing to remind each other of our friendship. Kate was always the braver one. When the boys teased me when I was younger, she would push them down. When boys would bother me for attention, she would set them straight. I only stood and watched with my mouth clamped close. I was shattered when I learned that Kate was leaving me. She left when I was twelve.

* * *

 _Six years earlier…._

" _When will I see you again," I cried. There were tears running down my face. Kate and I were standing by the port. Kate's family was packing the bags in the boat._

" _I dunno," Kate responded without a trace of sadness in it._

 _Her short pigtails blew in the wind. A soft smile painted her face. Her eyes were calm with determination. There was no doubt on her face. None what so ever._

" _There has to be a time when I can visit you," I said with hope. I'm sure my father and sisters would let me travel over for a little. Kate's face didn't change._

" _There isn't," she responded._

" _What! How could you say that? Aren't you upset?" I sobbed. The nerve. She was my childhood friend. We did everything together. She was a sister to me. I gritted my teeth and my face furrowed._

" _I'm totally upset. It's just that I don't want you to come looking for me. Your dad needs you," she answered calmly._

 _She was so right. My father had been a retired Ranger and he started up a flower shop. My sisters were not able to help him because they were elsewhere. My dad wouldn't be able to handle by himself. Mom died when I was ten years old. Dad never really recovered from the trauma._

" _I need to go," said Kate. I ran towards her and hugged her with everything I had. Kate reciprocated the hug. She released me and stepped on the boat._

 _The boat honked its horn and started to leave the port. I followed it and yelled out, "Promise to see me soon, 'kay?"_

 _She turned and smiled wide. It was a different smile than before. One that showed that she was truly happy. The boat sped up and I chased. Soon I was running after the boat. Kate was never one for emotions, but I swore I saw a tear._

" _I'll see you at Ranger School!" she shouted._

* * *

Her claim would be true. We reunited when we were sixteen. I remember the pure joy and relief when I saw her light brown pigtails. It seemed like she never left. She was the brutally honest one while I was the one who didn't want to hurt any feelings.

She was always the type to ignore all guys. Well, except one. She had a huge crush on Keith. That whole fiasco caused hurt feelings and misunderstandings. It worked out in the end, but it was bad at the time.

When I first met Keith, I really didn't like him. He was a major flirt and still is. He was rude and mean to other people. It turned out that he had a big superiority complex. He had to be better than everyone. Kate insisted that he was a nice guy. I sat next to him in class and he never talked to me unless he was flirting.

When they started to have a thing for each other, I noticed that he was just a huge softy. That was when I became friends with Keith. He started talking to me like a normal person. I was great. He turned out to be a wonderful person as a friend and as a significant other for my hard shelled friend.

All good things must come to an end I suppose. Keith broke it off and stopped talking to Kate. That period of time was stressful. They both wanted to stay friends with me, but they could hardly see each other. Kate cried her eyes out and Keith became hostile when the other was mentioned. I had to nearly beat up Keith to make him talk to her again. When he did, their relationship grew again.

I hope that Keith and Kate will be able to see each other soon. They left each other on very… affectionate terms.

Keith nowadays is worked to death. He looks less lively than usual. He has bags under his eyes and he often forgets to shave his face. Keith is trying to get moved to Almia. He claims that he wants to beat Kellyn at being a Top Ranger, but I know why he wants to return.

Speaking of Kellyn, I wonder how he's doing? That was a complicated relationship. We were great friends, but we had moments that made me question his motives with our friendship. I simply enjoyed his company. Many people thought we were more than friends, but that's just not the case. It was a mutual agreement between the two of us.

I miss him, though. I miss him a lot. He was so sweet. The fact that I might not be able to see Kellyn or Kate again is very upsetting. I guess I'll just unpack….

* * *

 **Kellyn**

It has been a month since I went underwater for Brook's key. Ever since I've been doing favors for the people of Vientown and Chicole Village. Barlow has been going to and from the Ranger Union multiple times lately. With the extra time on our hands, Riolu and I have been training like crazy. Meeting Blake Hall must have sparked something.

We were relaxing in the Ranger base with everyone including Ollie. He was been hanging around and helping Elaine with small tasks. They seem like good friends because Elaine is always laughing when he's around.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! Barlow speaking! Kellyn, I need you to come to the Ranger Union to demonstrate something. Murph will be meeting you by Altru Park,"ordered Barlow.**

"Got it, sir," I responded.

The trip to Pueltown was uneventful. Once I arrived in the port town and headed towards the bridge, Chantal noticed me from her shop and called me over.

"Hello, Chantal," I said.

"Come up! I'd like you to meet someone," she said.

I walked up the stairs and into the shop. I'd never actually been inside the flower shop. There were flowers everywhere. Chantal tapped the shoulder of a man wearing an apron.

"This is the Ranger who saved Pueltown, Kellyn. Kellyn, meet my dad, Reed," Chantal introduced.

Reed was a jolly looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His short blonde hair was parted on his right side. A huge smile greeted me.

"Hello, Kellyn. I've heard a lot about you from the citizens. I wanted to meet the hero in person," Reed said. His voice was loud. It wasn't crass at all. It was very warm.

"Thank you, but I'm no hero," I responded while shaking his coarse hands.

"You're too humble. I was a Ranger once, but I'm retired. You must be going somewhere. Please go ahead," said Reed.

"Thank you, sir," I responded while heading out.

I was going down the stairs and Chantal tapped my shoulder. "Thank you for visiting him. He likes to meet Rangers. It was something that him and Mom used to do. My sisters and I would find Rangers and introduce them to our parents. He hasn't done it since Mom died," Chantal explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need. She died eight years ago. You must be going somewhere. Go ahead," she said and she pulled me forward. She turned around and wobbled back to the shop.

I met Murph at Altru Park and he led me to the left towards the Union. We took a forest path. The forest seemed so lively. People hung around by the water and lived in cabins by the side of the cliff.

Rangers were hanging around and having fun near the cabins and water. All the people seemed nice except for one old man. He yelled at me and told me that he hated science. Murph called him Mr. Stubburn.

We reached a river Murph turned to me, "We're really close. That river is called Dream River. I like to take naps by that river."

Riolu started to laugh at his comment. We went up a flew flights of stairs and there we were. The Ranger Union looked like a castle. It was tall and built with stone. Ivy grew on the sides. A few people stood outside waiting so they could request a mission.

"Let's go in," I told Murph.

We walked in and Murph said, "This is my workplace. The Ranger Union Almia HQ. I'm into my professional work mode now. You have a meeting to attend."

"Meeting? There was no talk of a meeting," I told him.

"The Conference Room is on the second floor," Murph told me.

I went up the escalator and was met by a girl in a lab coat. "Hi, are you Kellyn?" she asked.

She had blue eyes and blonde hair in two short braids. She wore a very fancy dress and she was very pretty. She looked about twenty-one. She looked very similar to Rhythmi except this girl looked more grown up and adult-like.

"I am him," I answered.

"We've been expecting you. I'm Aria, Professor Hastings assistant," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Aria."

I followed her towards a door. The Conference Room was large. On the floor was a gridded map of Almia. Aria stood next to Hastings. Next to Aria stood a familiar face. She had wavy, navy hair with red-rimmed glasses. She wore a striped dress under her lab coat. "Jasmine? Is that you?" I asked.

"Kellyn? It's so good to see you," she answered.

I heard a cough come from my right. I turned my head to see Parker standing in the line of guard Rangers. He waved and smiled which was more than enough from Parker.

"This is our prize rookie, Kellyn, I was telling you about. This up-and-coming Ranger figured out how Gigaremo units can be stopped. Give us a demonstration," ordered Barlow.

Oh no. I wasn't prepared. This was a red Gigaremo so I needed water. I'm panicking. They were all waiting in suspense. Hastings and his assistants were there and so were an elderly lady and a lady with green hair. _Act like you know what you're doing. I'll take care of it with a Force Palm._

"Riolu, use Force Palm," I ordered. Riolu's fist glowed purple and he charged full force at it. He really shouldn't be able to do it. Water is needed, not brute force. I'll just have to trust him.

Riolu made contact and the Gigaremo broke in half. I stood there like I knew that he would do that. Barlow's and everyone else's jaw dropped. Riolu walked back to me huffing and puffing. He used a lot of energy there.

"Gigaremo units can be ruined by this method. Usually, the color of the Gigaremo unit is a reflection of what it's weakness can be. For example, red can be destroyed with water. Some attacks are powerful enough to destroy it with force," I finished.

"Get the word out to other Rangers. Kellyn, excellent work," said Hastings. The guard Rangers can and dragged the unit away.

"Incidentally, did you all notice something peculiar about that Gigaremo. How it failed to hypnotize the pokémon in the building? Everyone, look down at the Underfoot Monitor if you will," said Hastings. We did as he said.

A diagram of the Gigaremo appeared. "Have a look at the diamond-shaped section of the Gigaremo diagram," said Aria. "There was a small, black stone fitting into this section. I removed the stone when I rebuilt this Gigaremo. As you've seen, without the stone, the Gigaremo failed to hypnotize pokémon."

"It seems clear to me that the stone embodies some mysterious power," said Jasmine. The graphs disappeared.

"We're going to have to search for and destroy these one at a time. There's no other way of dealing with them, I'm afraid. You can be sure we Area Rangers will be eager to stamp them out," said Barlow.

"The Union is already working hard on the analysis of the black stone. We've also launched an investigation into Team Dim Sun," said the green-haired girl. I know her. She's Wendy, the Top Ranger with the Staraptor. She wore a fancier uniform than the other Rangers. "Excuse me, Rookie, can I ask you a few questions right now?" she asked.

Rookie? I'm no rookie. I've been a Ranger for four months and I've already reached Rank 3. "Sure," I answered.

"I'd like to confirm a few points with you since you're already here. Team Dim Sun said they were conducting an experiment?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"They took off by boat to the sea when they fled?"

"Yes, a small boat."

"It was a yellow Gigaremo that they fled with?"

"I believe so. I'm not completely sure."

"Okay, last one. Pokémon hypnotized by Gigaremo couldn't be befriended by capturing them. True?"

"Yes, they would flee from you when they were captured."

"Thank you," Wendy finished.

"It seems that Almiaś peace is threatened by a group calling themselves Team Dim Sun. They don't frighten me. You are here to serve and protect Almia. I only ask that you work as one toward our common goal. Safeguard the people, the environment, and the beloved pokémon of Almia," said the elderly lady. I believe that was Chairperson Erma. She wore a long, brown shirt with a white blouse and brown jacket. She walked out with her cane and Hastings, Aria, Jasmine, and Wendy followed.

Barlow turned to me and said, "I have something to discussion with Professor Hastings. Take a stroll through the Union. I'll be in the research room."

I went up the next escalator to the Operations Room. Chairperson Erma was at work on her keyboard. Three Top Operators sat in the front of the room. There were huge computer screens everywhere.

"What do you mean I can't send this?!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Well, all mail to Fiore has already been sealed to be sent. Next export is next week," said the scared errand boy.

I smiled and decided to help my old friend. I walked up to the errand boy and towered over him. I grabbed the letter from her hand and shoved it into his chest. "I'm not sure if you heard correctly, but this letter is going to Fiore. TODAY," I venomously said.

He ran off taking the letter and did not turn back. I turned to my friend and she looked at me with saucers for eyes and a sunken jaw.

"How are you, Kate?" I asked.

"Kellyn, you look really hot," she gushed.

I jumped back with a red face. "What? I look the same," I mumbled.

"No, you look like an adult. A really attractive adult," she said. She starting walking around me. "Color me impressed. I never thought that you get so handsome in a short amount of time."

"I bet it's the haircut," told her.

"Hm…" she looked up and smiled, "Just wait 'til I tell Rhythmi about this."

"What?! Y-you don't need to do that. R-Rhythmi would not appreciate that information," I told her.

Kate laughed and said, "She totally would. Wouldn't you want to know about Rhythmi?"

I paused for a moment and thought about that girl. Kate's smile grew and she barely through an arm around me. "You don't know it, but you guys are smitten," she laughed.

"NOT TRUE!"

* * *

 **Yo,**

 **This one is a two-parter. I wanted some Rhythmi time in the beginning. I felt like I haven't really shown you what Rhythmi's feelings on things were. I kind of ignored Kate all until this chapter. Sorry for that.**

 **I plan on all of the characters to have a role in this story. I definitely try to be true to the game, but I've planned lots of my own twists for the future.**

 **This chapter is very early because I'm going to a softball tournament out of the state and I'm not sure if I'll be in the mood for writing when I return. Who knows? I might write another one on my usual day.**

 **Let me know if the whole hair pic problem is resolved because the link obiviously didn't work. I tried to give you a phrase to search, but no one has told me if they found it yet.**

 **Peace**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- Vines Aren't for Climbing

* * *

Barlow decided to let me stay the night and meet them in the Research Room in the morning. I walked into the high-tech room filled with computers and strange contraptions that didn't make sense to me.

Jasmine was working in there and explained that they were waiting on the ground floor. Barlow and I were to return to Vientown. We travelled to the Union every other day for a week. I was sent on several missions to Vien Forest to stop the unrest of the pokémon.

Today, Barlow Riolu and I were heading back to Vientown when a tremor shook the ground.

"Huh? What was that? An earthquake?" asked Barlow.

We continued down the path by the cliffside. We passed a cabin when another tremor shook us and almost knocked over Riolu.

"That tremor was bigger than the one earlier, wasn't it?" I asked them.

Barlow nodded in agreement. A lady ran out of the nearby cabin and started pacing. "Are you okay?" asked Barlow.

"I saw a man with some big pokémon earlier. He said it was for mountain-climbing training and went to the Peril Cliffs behind our home. After they left, there have been these tremors. Are they safe, I wonder?" she answered.

"We understand. Let's investigate Peril Cliffs, Barlow," I ordered.

"And that's a Mission," laughed Barlow.

We headed north from the cabin and started to climb the steep wall. The wall was covered in thick vines that could be used for scaling the cliffs. We climbed quite a few tall cliffs to get to a good spot to find for the man.

"I think we need to go higher because I don't see any bulky pokémon," said Barlow.

"Agreed but how? The plain rocks are extremely slick without the vines," I responded.

Barlow laughed and pulled something black out of his pocket. He clicked a button and a sharp blade popped out. The blade was black as night. He retracted the blade and tossed it towards me.

"Use this to cut some of the vines down for us to climb," he ordered.

I held the surprisingly light blade in my hand. Barlow boosted me up and I stretched to my tallest height to cut a vine with ease. It hung down for us to climb it like a rope.

"Excellent work, Kellyn," praised Barlow.

"Thank you. It was really the blade," I responded.

A hearty chuckle escaped his mouth. He walked over to humongousus leaf and explained, "I don't know who named it, but this is Springy Grass! Springy as in bouncy."

"We can travel around the cliffs using these," I continued. I ran forward and jumped on the leaf. It felt like I was flying. I've never experienced such an interesting plant in Fiore. We continued through the cliffs. Another tremor shook us, but this one was much more powerful. A rock started to fall towards us.

"Watch out!" I shouted as I pushed Riolu and Barlow out of the way. The rock fell inches away from me and it continued down the cliffs. _Thank you._

"Thanks. That was a close o-." Barlow stopped speaking and his eyes widened with fear. I looked in the area and gasped. Two Rampardos were creating a hole on the wall of one of the cliffs. A Dim Sun goon was controlling with some machine. It wasn't a gigaremo.

"The tremors came from them ramming the wall," I whispered.

"We need to stop this but we can't jump. We need to climb up and over," grumbled Barlow.

I had to cut down a few vines to be able to get high enough to cross to the other side. We started to climb the vines. As we got higher, the vines got thinner.

"Barlow!" I shouted. "Be careful! The wind is getting stronger and the vines are thinner. It's a long way down!"

He shouted something, but I couldn't hear because of the wind. I felt Riolu's paws grab my back and hold on. _I couldn't hold on anymore_.

"It's okay. Just hold on," I yelled.

The wind picked up and my feet gave out. I hung only with my upper body strength. I swung myself to the right and gripped a new group of vines. I glanced down and saw the ant-like pokémon ramming the cliffside. We were so high up that the tremors were mere vibrations coming through our hands.

Fear filled my body causing my joints to lock up. I forced my eyes closed and breathed heavily. I willed my body to continue the climb. Gligar were circling the top of the cliff. If we got too close to the aggressive pokémon, we would be done for.

All that was left for me was to climb down. I made my decent when the vine that I was holding snapped. Riolu and I fell seven feet before I grabbed another vine. I smacked my head on the rocks and let out a gasp. Pain shot through the side of my head. _Kellyn!_

I winced in pain. The words gave my head a buzzy feeling. The vine started to rip. It was at least a thirty feet drop to the hard surface. If I fell, it would be unlikely for me to survive.

I reached for a new vine and grabbed on. That vine was weak but not too weak. I was able to support us _I sense a gigaremo under us. Let me jump down and crush it. I can survive the fall from here._

"Please be safe. I trust you can do it," I responded.

I felt a weight disappear from my back. My weakened body was able to climb down from the cliff. I noticed a crushed yellow gigaremo with Riolu next to it. Barlow followed shortly.

"Well, that was hard," he said while gasping for air. He looked up and jumped back. "Kellyn! The side of our head is bleeding!"

I raised a hand to feel my ear and pulled back. My hand was covered with blood. "I'll be alright," I answered.

We climbed another vine down and hid behind the bottom cliff. I turned to Barlow to explain my plan, but he wasn't there.

"Hey! What are you up to?" shouted Barlow. I panicked and followed him towards the clearing.

"Why are those Rampardos ramming the wall?" I shouted next with as much authority.

"R-Rangers? Uh.. I'm a geologist! I'm here for soil analysis. Yep, I'm a geologist," the Dim Sun Grunt said.

"Mr. Geologist, what exactly is the soil composition around here?" Barlow asked.

"Huh? The s-soil composition? Um, well, uh, let's see… Uh, there's red clay, and, um, some calcium, and a whole lot of dirt, and… Um, some water, yes, water, and uh… A dash of salt, and…" he continued.

"We know you aren't a geologist," I said to spare him the embarrassment.

The freaked out grunt started to type something on his computer thingy. "Rampardos, batter them down," the grunt shouted.

The Rampardos turned around with fury in their eyes. They charged and I jumped to the side. "Capture On!" Barlow and I shouted.

Barlow ran head on towards the Rampardos and head it down while he started to capture it. All was well, until Barlow was sent flying towards a tree. His body stopped moving and adrenaline pumped through my terrified body.

Barlow's Rampardos was about to crush poor Barlow. I threw myself in front and I felt my ribs cave in. Blood flew out of my mouth and I rolled around defenceless.

I forced myself up and continued to capture the Rampardos. Riolu hit the angered Rampardos and helped me capture one of them.

I wobbled forward and tried to capture the other. Riolu sent punches and kicks towards the Rampardos. Rampardos growled and slammed Riolu into the rock. He too became limp.

"RIOLU!" I shouted. Pain shot threw my abdomin and I collapsed.

With wobbly arms, I carried myself forwards only to be nailed by the Rampardos. My arm snapped and I cried out. The grunt started to laugh menanically.

"This is it, Ranger," he laughed.

I inched back towards the wall and leaned back. Rampardos readied himself to finish me. I closed my eyes, but the blow didn't come. I opened one eye and was thoroughly surprised. Rampardos stood two feet away but was held in place by none other than Riolu. His strained body shook with the stress.

"Riolu… How…?" I whispered.

 _I almost admitted defeat. Almost… I remembered that my partner was still fighting. He was still fighting to save everyone. My body wanted me to stay down, but my brain told me to save my hero. Yes… Kellyn, you are my hero. You always find a way to save the day. I want to be a hero like you. I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles. So, here I am, enduring._

His body was turning white. The glow was blinding and caused the grunt to jump back. Riolu grew taller and stockier. His body changed shapes and Rampardos started to slide back. Riolu pulled his fist back and punched hard. Rampardos flew back and hit a tree. The glow disappeared and Riolu was no longer recognizable.

"R-Riolu," I wheezed out.

He turned and smiled. _Call me Lucario._ The red bandana was not as loose. He turned a darker shade of blue. _Finish him._

I continued to capture the Rampardos and a blue orb formed. The Rampardos calmed down and ran away. Lucario picked me up and I sent a fierce glare towards the grunt. His computer exploded and he started to sweat.

"He… hehe... Don't think you'll win, you clueless Rangers! Team Dim Sun will put your lights out!" he shouted while fleeing.

We stood their for a while in silence. "Thank you, Lucario. You truly were a hero back there," I weakly whispered.

 _We need to grab Barlow and get out of here._ Lucario's voice seemed deeper and more mature. We grabbed him and wobbled out.

Outside the cliffs, Barlow woke up in shock. He jumped back and started up his styler. "Woah, Barlow. Calm down. I captured them," I told him.

He looked shocked and stood up to my height. He winced and grabbed his head. Blood came from a gash in his arm. I was bleeding quite a bit too. I had one wound on my head and one coming from a gash near my broken arm.

"I'm impressed," Barlow whispered.

I gave him a weak smile as my legs gave out. Lucario held on to me tighter.

"Let's head back to Vientown. Mission clear. Your performance has been outstanding. You are qualified for Ranger Rank 4," he told me.

"Thank… you… s-... s-... sir…"

My body fell back and I saw people start to surround me. I coughed out more blood and the pain turned to a numbing. My ears started to ring as my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Hello,**

 **I've been at summer school in the city so I haven't been able to update.**

 **Riolu evolved everyone! I wasn't going to evolve him, but then I was like, "What the heck."**

 **I can't wait for Rhythmi and Kellyn to meet again. Not that I don't like writing action, but I really am ready to continue with some romance. I promise it won't be too cliche.**

 **Remember to review. It keeps me going.**

 **Peace**


	26. Chapter 26

Chatper 26- Back to School

* * *

"It's great to see you out and about," said Ollie. Ollie had been hanging out in the base to help Elaine with her work. They're practically attached at the hip.

I turned from the report I was writing and smiled, "Yeah, I figured that I should get back to work once my injuries were healed."

"Well, while you were out, Lucario did a great number of tasks for us. You sure were giving us a scare when Barlow carried you into the base. I'm glad that are back," said Elaine.

I gave a soft laugh. It's been a month and a half since I passed out after that mission. I seriously need to toughen up. It turned out that I fractured a few ribs and broke my shoulder. I'm lucky that I didn't get a concussion too. I had to be on bed rest for a week and simply work on the farm until the doctor said I could return to being a Ranger.

"I'm lucky they let me work on the farm. I didn't get out of shape," I joked.

The two snickered at my remark. Ollie brushed his arm against Elaine's and a soft gasp escaped Elaine's mouth. She jumped to the side and blushed. Ollie had the slightest blush on his face while he averted his eyes from the scene.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I questioned.

They snapped their heads and shouted, "No!"

I raised my hands in defense and backed away. Ollie and Elaine immediately walked away from each other in the most awkward fashion.

"Hey, Buddy," said Crawford.

"Hey, Crawford," I responded.

"Barlow went to Boyle Island because all the pokémon on the island disappeared," he explained.

"Now that's quite strange. Boyle Island is obviously an island, so how would they disappear?" I questioned.

"I'm sure he will solve it. I'm Barlow for the day. Understand? Today's the Ranger School's Outdoor Class. You were requested to teach."

"Seriously?"

"You forget how impressive you are, Kellyn. You've created quite a name for yourself. Now, head over to the school. A mechanic from Boyle Island is coming to fix"

I nodded and Lucario and I headed to the place that I just left six months ago. It was an overcast day with a slight breeze. I glanced at my trusted partner. He has matured into a remarkable pokémon.

"Lucario, are you excited to return to the place where we first met," I asked him.

 _Yes, I was such a feisty one back then. I honestly haven't changed. I'm just taller and I look different._

"Being feisty can be good. It makes one braver," I told him.

We arrived at the gates to see Janice, the caretaker. "Hello, Kellyn. Do you remember your old caretaker? Probably not…"

"Of course, I do. How could I forget you, Janice?" I reassured her.

"Still polite as ever," Janice whisper while leading us to the Outdoor Class.

No students were there yet. Mr. Lamont was standing patiently by the dock. He turned and said,"Kellyn! It's great to see you. I've heard great things about you already."

I didn't know how to respond. I often simply say 'thank you'. That man makes me nervous for some reason. It's probably because of my failure to give a good first impression. Before the conversation could continue, students started filing in. I heard all sorts of commotion. They were talking about my appearance!? Is that all they care about?!

Once everyone was there, Ms. April stood in front of me and spoke, "Quiet please, everyone! This is Kellyn, a graduate of our Ranger school, who is our one-day teacher."

I stepped forward and smiled. I did my Ranger pose and they all gasped in awe. I coughed and then said, "Hello, everyone. I'm Kellyn and this is my partner Lucario."

"WOAH! SO COOL!" shouted the class.

I heard girls saying 'He's so cute' and guys saying 'Wow I want to be him' or 'Look at his Lucario'. I started to blush a tad. I'm really not used to this.

"Time for the Question and Answer," said Ms. April with an evil glint in her eye. I gulped and smiled nervously.

"Let the questioning begin!" shouted the other teacher. He must have replaced Mr. Kincaid. I heard that Kincaid was fired.

One boy raised his and asked, "Did you get good grades in school?"

I cracked a smile and said, "Yes, I did."

"He actually was Valedictorian," added Ms. April. That comment caused a commotion.

"Is your job busy?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, it can be busy. Luckily, I do get to have some downtime."

"It must be because of all the strange incidents…" the girl whispered.

"Have you ever seen I real Gigaremo?" asked one guy.

"I was actually the first one to discover one. I destroyed many Gigaremo units so far. They are super heavy and smell bad," I responded.

"Wicked. You really are a cool guy, Kellyn."

One girl took a step closer to me and giggled to her friends. She looked up from the ground and stared me down. "Are you in love with someone?" she asked.

My face started to burn and I jumped back. "P-Pardon?"

Her evil smile grew larger. "You heard me," she said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

All eyes were on me. What do I say? The only person that I had a deep connection with was Rhythmi. I wouldn't say I loved her, though. Her cute smile flashed in my mind. That soft giggle like an angel filled my ears. I was lost in yellow eyes that could be so kind and so sharp.

"Y-Yes," I said without even thinking about what to say.

Silence was all that could be heard. Several students had their jaws dropped. I glanced over to Ms. April who had a knowing smile. I blushed deeper once I realized the magnitude of that one response. It all made sense. It explains the aching feeling when I think of her. It explains the relief I felt when Kate said she would write about me to Rhythmi.

"Oh, maybe even a former classmate?" she asked. You are spot on. "Oh, look at that fierce blushing! You're so cute, Kellyn."

I awkwardly coughed to control myself. "N-Next?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Have you captured more than one hundred pokémon?"

"I don't know. I believe so, but I'm not positive about that."

One small girl, who was standing next to the sickeningly sweet girl asked, "Is something bad taking place in the Almia region now?"

I don't want to scare them and I don't want to lie…

"I'm not going to lie. Something is going on but don't be worried. The Union will protect you guy at all costs. It's my personal goal to keep everyone safe," I responded.

"You're so brave…"

"Is it true that Rangers can't go home very often?"

"It depends where you are stationed. I'm lucky to be stationed close to my home, so I can visit. I do know people who were stationed in Fiore, so they wouldn't be able to," I responded.

"Are you talking about the girl you love?" asked the sickeningly sweet girl.

"That is not important," I said over the laughter of the students.

One girl ran up to me and asked, "May I touch your awesome styler?"

"Sure."

She squealed and brushed it with her finger really fast.

One girl with a sly smile raised her hand and asked, "Do you sleep in pajamas at night or?"

Ms. April came running forward. "Oh no! We will have none of that! Any more questions? Okay, Question and Answer is over."

"Hehehe… I have a question," said a mysterious voice.

I whipped around to see a Team Dim Sun Grunt. Why is there a grunt at the Ranger School? This guy looked pissed for some reason. I couldn't recognize him for my life. I could practically see the steam coming from his ears.

"Dear Ranger, why'd you have to destroy the Gigaremo I was in charge of and get me demoted? Don't answer because I'm here for revenge," he spat out.

The students started to run around in fright. The teachers rounded up the students and forced them away from the scene. They all huddled near the dock.

"If you had a problem with me doing my job, you should have sent a complaint to the Ranger Union," I told him.

He didn't like my comment and whipped out a computer. "You have a smart mouth, you know that? You'll pay! You destroyed my Gigaremo so meet the Miniremo!" he shouted.

Two Carnivine flew in from nowhere. They looked like the Rampardos from Peril Cliffs. They looked different compared pokémon controlled by Gigaremos. They looked more violent and feral. You could tell that it was in pain.

"Capture On!" I shouted.

A Carnivine shot seeds at me, but Lucario blocked them with aura. I jumped to the side and finished one of the Carnivine.

The other Carnivine lunged at me with open jaws. I caught it last second and held it firm. Luckily, that Carnivine was captured and it fled.

I heard a small explosion and noticed that the Miniremo had been destroyed. I turned and glared at the grunt. He looked worried and upset. I stepped towards him and grabbed his shirt.

"I suggest that you leave," I seethed.

His eyes widened and he stumbled back. He grabbed his machine and ran off. The students were cheering and soon I was surrounded. They were thanking me and talking about how they want to be just like me.

"Thank you so much for everything today. You represent so much for our students. You left this tiny port of learning into the great wide sea that is the world. Our students look up to you as someone who stands for their hopes and dreams. I hope you'll return to our port even bigger from your worldly experiences," said Ms. April while hugging me.

"The students aren't likely to forget this day ever," said the other teacher.

Another student walked towards me. "I have one more question. Is it fun being a Ranger?"

I smiled warmly and said, "Of course. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"Thanks to you, our Outdoor class was both fun and thrilling. I'm sure that you can overcome any challenges you face. You've convinced of that," said Mr. Lamont.

"Thank you!" said the class. They all filed out except Mr. Lamont.

"I have one more question. Chairperson Erma of the Ranger Union. Is she in good health?" he asked.

"Yes she is," I answered.

"That's wonderful to hear. Farewell," said Mr. Lamont as he walked off.

Lucario and I headed back to the base. The whole time I thought of the feelings that I uncovered. It makes sense considering all of the questionable things I've done. Was it a spur of the moment thought? Love is a strong feeling. I don't want to jump into something I'm not ready to realize. We agreed on being friends. I probably won't see her again so what does it matter. _You might see her again so don't give up._

"It was just a spur of the moment thought. I don't think that was real," I whispered.

Lucario nudged me in the back. _Don't say that. You really are very infatuated with her. You think about her all the time. Don't be difficult._

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being practical."

 _Whatever, Loverboy._

* * *

Betsy

"Goodbye, Liza," I told my daughter.

"Bye, Momma," Liza said while walking out the door.

With Liza gone, I'm all alone. She comes to visit quite often. We usually drink tea and talk about what's new in her life. The worst part is when she leaves because I'm left to myself.

I often knit and I sometimes paint. Kellyn and his mother visit me sometimes. Usually, I simply sit and think.

I remember when my husband, Edgar, and I brought home Liza twenty-three years ago. It was the most joyful experience of my life. She had purple hair like me and blue eyes like her father. Liza was the kindest child. She always told the truth and played fair with the other kids.

When Liza was four, we introduced her to her little brother, Bryce. Bryce was the light of Edgar's life. Bryce was a splitting image of Edgar. Liza loved her little brother. They were the best of friends. For a while, it seemed like I would have the perfect family life.

When Liza had left for Ranger School at the age of sixteen and Bryce was twelve, my husband, Edgar, died in a boat accident. The body was found at the bottom of the ocean. I was devastated. Sadly, I didn't pay enough attention to my children. Luckily, Liza was away, so she was able to be surrounded by friends. Liza was able to move on, but Bryce and I could not. I sat around all day and moped. Bryce needed me and I wasn't there for him.

On the day of his fourteenth birthday, he left. He left without saying goodbye. I can't remember the last thing he said to me. Liza was so lonely. Her only brother left. My Bryce left me. It was my fault.

It's all my fault.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Sorry for not updating yesterday. I had a softball tournament and I was exhausted by the time I was done. We won, by the way.**

 **This chapter seemed slightly low quality compared to the others. Sorry if it is. I was going to do a side story for Lanie, but I decided not to. Maybe I will in the future.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Peace**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- The Flying Ace

* * *

The next day, Elaine walked up to me with a newspaper in her hand. "It looks like your friend is quite the hero back in Fiore," said Elaine.

I grabbed the paper and looked at it. Keith and a Buizel were running towards this one lady. The lady was wearing a hot pink outfit. It was a crop top with a skirt and long boots. Her hair was a lighter shade of pink. Apparently, pokémon in Fiore were disappearing too. Keith must have stopped the person from doing what they were doing.

"Look at him. He's getting a lot of attention," I responded.

That Keith. It's just like him to get all the attention. At that moment, Crawford came busting toward the door.

"Kellyn, I have a mission for you. I need you to go to Boyle Island immediately. It's not only the pokémon that have gone missing there anymore. Barlow is missing, too," said Crawford. His voice was wild and freaked out.

"The Union HQ's Operation Room raised the alarm. They reported that Barlow's location signal disappeared off their giant map display," said Luana.

"If his Styler's functioning, it should be putting out a constant location signal…" said Elaine.

"He hasn't reported, either. I'm worried about your Leader…" whispered Crawford.

"His signal disappeared in Boyle Volcano," said Liza behind the counter while making tea.

"Okay, so I'll search for Barlow in the Boyle Volcano," I told them.

I need to go to Pueltown, so I can take a boat to the volcanic island.

* * *

There's a sailor's inn on the port. I asked Chantal where I could find someone to take Lucario and I, and she said here. I walked into the musty cabin to see two sailors. The place smelled like seawater and old wood.

"Is there a 'Captain Boyle' here?" I asked.

A tall, burly sailor wearing red stood up from his seat and walked towards me. He was tan with dark hair. He must be a resident of Boyle Island like Molly.

"Ya tryin' ta get ta Boyle Island? I can ferry ya with ma pride, S.S. Boyle," said Captain Boyle. His accent was thick. Very thick. It seemed so exaggerated. Molly's accent was so slight compared to this.

"We'd like that, Captain Boyle," I told him.

The big man pushed me with large hands out of the musty shack. He led me to a fancy speed boat. The S.S. Boyle was small but very comfortable. Lucario and I hopped on and the captain followed.

"Dis is ma boat. Sit on one of da seats. We leave soon," commanded the captain as he started up the motor.

He honked the horn and the boat moved forward. In a matter of seconds, the boat was rocketing around the ocean. Captain Boyle didn't talk much. Lucario and I had to make small talk.

After a while, an island could be seen in the distance. _Kellyn, look!_ I looked up and saw a bunch of Drifloon floating towards the island. They were so merry. I realized how much fun it would be to be like them. Can you imagine spending all your time floating like a cloud?

"Well, will ya look at dat. Migratin' Drifloon! Dat's a rare sight! Da Drifloon in Almia cross da sea dis time of year on seasonal winds," said Captain Boyle.

"You can't find that in Fiore," I said in awe.

"We are here. Dis is Boyle Island. See ya!" said the captain as we hopped off. The boat backed out and headed back.

So this is Boyle Island. It's just like Kate said. It's hot and tropical. It's more humid that expected. I can't imagine Rhythmi on this volcanic rock. Her hair would be massive.

My first stop was the Ranger Base. I don't think that I recognized any of the Rangers in the base. The only one who I know in this town is Molly. Maybe one of the two Rangers knows of Molly. She does happen to be a pretty good mechanic.

"Do you guys know someone named Molly?" I asked.

The two Rangers turned around and they looked terrified. One actually had tears in his eyes. "M-Molly? M-Molly the Terror?" the Ranger asked. That was all he said. The Rangers scampered away without truly answering me.

"Ooookay. Let's look for the entrance to the volcano," I told Lucario.

The town was small with only a few homes in it. The back of the town is where the entrance must be. There was a man standing in front of the cave entrance.

"Excuse me, but can I get in here. I'm looking for a fellow Ranger," I asked.

"No way. You can't get in because some shady characters have been walking into the volcano," said the middle-aged man.

"I'm here to catch those bad guys," I told him.

"Riiight. You need the permission of the elder. Unfortunately, the elder is out of town for a few hours. You will need to talk to his granddaughter, Molly, instead. There's no way you'll get permission because Miss Molly is not fond of Rangers," said the snobby man.

"Well, pardon me, I'll be back," I shot back.

If the giant metal building wasn't a workshop, then I don't know what is. It reeked like Ollie did when he first showed up. I knocked on the metal door and walked in.

"Hello?" I called.

It seemed like no one was there. The building was messy and full of machine parts. Weird machines were everywhere. I guess I expected more from one of the top inventors in the region.

"Is anyone he-?" I asked as a blur kicked me down.

"I told ya Ranger Union that I not interested," grumbled someone that I believe was Molly. I was a little shocked, so I wasn't sure.

"Jeez… Molly…" I said.

She lifted her boot from my chest and helped me up. "Kellyn? Wow, I didn't recognize ya. Lucario threw me for a loop. Ya look great," Molly said.

"I'd say the same to you. Why did you tackle me down and why were the other Rangers afraid of you?" I asked.

Molly slung her wrench over her shoulder and laughed, "It's 'cause I beat them into pulp for bringin' the same offer to me from the Union."

"May I ask what the offer was?"

"They wanted to pay me to make things and work in the Ranger Union."

"Why didn't you take it?"

"Ya sure have a lot of questions. I don't want to be any closer to him."

"Seriously? Ricky is keeping you from going? How childish."

"That's not the only reason."

"Well, you should take the offer. You would get to meet Elaine. She thinks highly of you." That took Molly by surprise. "Well, that's not why I'm here. I need access to the volcano to find my fellow Ranger."

"I gotcha. Follow me," she told me.

She walked up to the man guarding the opening and pushed him aside. "I give him permission," Molly firmly said. She turned to me and said, "Have fun."

I'd never in my life felt such an intense heat. Simply standing caused extreme discomfort. It was a dry heat. It was only dry heat. No humidity from the outside came into the volcano. There was a breeze, but it was full of hot embers and gave no comfort. Lava was flowing everywhere like a river stream.

"Okay, let's go. Into the volcano. B-Barlow has to be here somewhere. Nearby. Close," I whispered to myself. I needed some encouragement.

Lucario and I walked forward. The road was very brittle and we often needed to watch our step. The fire pokémon were quite aggressive. Fire pokémon are aggressive but not like this. _Kellyn, I have a bad feeling._

"So do I," I responded.

"Char! Char!"

The voice came from right next to me. I looked down to see a Charmander at my feet. Before I could react, the fire lizard launched itself and latched to my face.

"AH! AHH! LUCARIO! GET IT OFF!" I yelled as the Charmander started to attack. I started up my styler and tried to capture it.

I felt more firm paws grab the lizard, but Charmander was more stubburn. He didn't even try to fight off the capture. Eventually, Charmander's claws loosened and he simply sat on my head. I was panting, trying to keep my calm. I grabbed the lizard and held it so I could look at it eye-to-eye. _Oh my, it's so cute. Can we keep it? I know that you can't have multiple partner pokémon with you. They never said anything about a friend that stays by your side._

"True. Well, would you like to join us, Charmander?"

"Char!" Charmander cried.

"I take that as a yes," I said as I placed him on my shoulder.

We continued on until we hit a dead end. There was a crack in the ground with smoke We needed to cross a river of lava. Unfortunately, lava is much more dangerous to cross than water. _I can jump across, but I can't get you across._

"Charmander. Char."

 _He said that he has a friend who can get you across._

"Could you go get your friend?" I asked my lizard friend while putting him down.

He wobbled off towards a cave. In about five minutes, Charmander came back with a Drifloon floating next to him. Charmander hopped on my shoulder and held on. Drifloon grabbed me and we lifted up and over the lava.

"W-Woah! Charmander, is this safe?" I asked.

I looked over at him and he was flapping his arms and saying something. He looked like a bird. _Charmander dreams of being a fighter pilot. He wants to be a flying ace._

We landed and Charmander looked so sad. "So, the sky is where you long to be. That can happen in the future. Stay with us and you'll be the top flying ace in Almia. Can I call you Ace?" I asked him.

"Char!"

"I take that as a yes."

We continued on. Drifloon followed because she claimed that we might need to float over more lava. The heat was intensifying with each step. I looked forward and noticed something shiny. I ran over and it was Barlow's styler. I picked up the overheated styler and put it in a pocket.

"He has to be near."

Two Dim Sun cronies ran across an upper walkway above the path where we were walking. We need to follow those goons. We crossed more lava and went up some stairs to be on the same level as those goons.

"Stop!" I called.

He turned around and fear spread across his face. He ran away and we followed. Ace hopped off my shoulder and bit the goon. He flung Ace off and continued to run.

"Ace, are you okay?"

He got up and shook off the dirt. Ace hopped on and we continued. We reached a spot where we needed to cross a cliff. Drifloon crossed us easily and Lucario hopped over like it was nothing. A giant rock was blocking the way, but Lucario smashed it. The same goon was resting on the wall when we caught up.

"You're going to regret getting into this. You're in way over your head," said the goon.

"Ha, I was going to say the same thing," I responded.

He gritted his teeth and pulled out a miniremo. A Kangaskhan popped in and charged. I dodged a Hyper Beam that destroyed the wall behind me. Lucario held down the angry mother and I captured her with ease. The miniremo blew up and the two fled.

The fleeing goon opened a metal door at the end of the wall and slammed it shut. The door creaked open and that was our chance to go in. I thanked Drifloon and let her go. I told Ace to held to the base with a note that I wrote for him. It ordered them to help him find my home. Once they left, Lucario and I opened the door and crept in.

Cool air hit us and refreshed us. The place smelt of seawater and cleaning supplies. Boxes were everywhere and the place was crawling with Team Dim Sun creeps. A commotion came from behind some boxes of goods. Lucario and I poked our heads over the boxes to see the scene.

"You rotten bunch of crooks! You're messing with the wrong person! You will not get away with this!" shouted a tied up Barlow.

Four goons pushed him into a giant black and purple boat docked on the port. Other members were loading the cargo in the boat.

"Lucario, we need to hide in a box and get loaded on the boat," I told him.

He hopped into a box and I followed. We closed the box and eventually a few minions carried us into the boat. We were placed down and another box was put over us.

When the motor started, we punched open the box and continued the search.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **So, my horse threw me off the other day and I got some bad injuries. I was on bedrest, so it was hard for me to get myself to write. I'm feeling better so don't worry.**

 **I feel this one was pretty low quality. Sorry!**

 **Don't forget to review, Fam!**

 **Peace**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- Boat Blues

* * *

Ricky

I don't want to startle her or my life will be in danger. I slid inside and looked around. I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I need to act calm and brave.

She was hunched over something. It looked like one of her new prototypes. Her goggles were covering her eyes. If I remember correctly, Molly is easy to creep on. I was right next to her when the machine exploded and smoke was coming from that machine. Molly jumped back and I caught her.

She spun around and stoved me away. I could help but laugh because her face was black from the explosion. She took off her goggles and her unharmed eyes shot me daggers. I laughed harder at the sight of her dirtied face. She had clean circles around her eyes and black on the rest of her face.

"Why are ya here?" Molly growled.

"You know," I responded.

"Why don't they understand that I refuse their offer? Why did they send you?" she hissed.

"Molly…"

"Don't… Say my name."

"Molly, your inventions have caught the eye of Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings," I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked off. I followed her and grabbed her hand.

She spun around and slapped me. "Don't touch me!"

I placed a hand on my tender cheek and smirked at her. "You have quite the knack for slapping people," I laughed.

"Well, it's the only way to get my point across." She turned around and continued her walk.

I cut her off and gave her no way to escape. "Well, I'm going to get my point across. I was wrong back then. I was so wrong. I was confused when I said it. A Mechanic doesn't have to be able to fix things. Creating is just as good. I didn't understand your abilities at the time. I'm sorry that I told you that you were not a good Mechanic back then. I know that I never said sorry and I know that I tried to charm you instead. I was scared. You know, I grew up thinking that I was a gift to everyone. You… You changed my mind. I'm no gift. I'm the reason you don't want to take the offer. Y-You don't want to work with m-me." I touched my face and it was wet. "I won't accept if you want to go," I whispered.

I can't believe I just opened up like that. It was silent for a few moments until a feminine sigh got my attention. Molly had this cocky smile that made me nervous for what was coming next. She stepped closer and giggled.

"Are these your first tears?" Molly asked.

"Maybe."

"Aw, how cute."

"That's all you have to say?"

She cocked her head and smiled. Her emerald eyes locked with mine. "After your heartfelt confession, I have had a change of heart. I suppose I'll take the offer." She paused. "You can work with me if you want."

I grabbed her and hugged her. She stiffened and started to wiggle. I put her down and rubbed the back of my head. I forgot that she doesn't like that.

"Don't make me change my mind," she joked.

* * *

Kellyn

Lucario smashed us out of the box that we were hiding in. The boat hummed and we felt a lurch forward. The place smelled of cleaning supplies and hairspray.

We turned the corner and two minions were standing near a giant circle that looked like a valve. "This is the Kingston Valve?" asked one of them.

"Yes, it is."

"It looks like a gigantic drain plug if you ask me."

"Yeah, that's what it is. A giant plug. You yank that out, seawater will flood the ship, and down she goes. If it comes out, it'd be almost impossible to put back into place."

"Now, what's the point of that," I said while revealing myself. They jumped back. Their faces were pale. They pulled out Miniremos and summoned Machokes. They were easy to capture considering their strength.

"Not only are you a stowaway, but you had to beat us, too!" yelled one of them. The other couldn't speak. They fled and left me alone. I don't care if they report me.

I went up some stairs and through a door. We passed through a few empty rooms until we found any pokémon. They were let loose to fight and cause problems. The room was filled with boxes and moving conveyer belts.

We hopped on a belt and reached another door. The next room had a Gigaremo. Lucario smashed it and the pokémon relaxed. There were more boxes in this room than the others. We climbed on top and walked on the crates to the door.

Everything was moving so quickly. It felt like we were only there for five minutes. In reality, we had been there for over an hour and reaching two. It was all a blur. Room after room was similar but different. I knew that we weren't moving in circles because Lucario claimed that we were moving in the right direction.

We stopped at an electric door. It was made of steel and was locked electronically. We needed a password to open the door. _Let me break it down._

"I don't think that one with strength like yours could even break down the door," I told him. I turned to look at him and smiled. "I'll help kick it down."

We both raised our legs and kicked hard. The door fell back and hit the ground. Lucario made a pleased grunt and walked through the door. Behind the door was a disturbing scene. Pokémon were trapped in a cage and forced to run on wheels like rodents. Magmars and Electabuzz were forced to power the boat by running.

"This is wrong," I whispered.

I ran to the fence and gripped it. I slammed my fist on the fence and turned my head away. Wait! The pocket knife that Barlow gave me. I grabbed the sleek black handle from my pocket and pressed the button to open it.

I started to rapidly cut at the fence. I turned to Lucario to see him gnawing on the fence. Eventually, the fence weakened and started to bend. Finally, I ripped open the fence.

"Everyone! You're free now!" I shouted at the pokémon. They stopped running and escaped as quickly as they could. _I picked up Barlow's aura! Follow me!_

Lucario ran off and I followed him. I'm surprised that I haven't seen any more goons. The last one was seen a few hours ago. Lucario opened a door and I followed.

The room was pitch black. It was silent. It was so still. It took a step and the floor creaked. "Hello?" said a voice.

"Is it some knucklehead of a Dim Sun?! It's too dark to tell you creeps apart!" the voice shouted.

"Barlow?" I asked.

"Kellyn? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here to save you."

"Find the light switch. I can't see."

Lucario and I fumbled around the walls for the switch. I tripped over something and tumbled. I think that I landed in a box. Lucario must have found it because the room was illuminated. I pulled myself up and brushed off the dust.

Barlow looked beat up. He had several bruises and he was tied up. I pulled out the knife and cut him free. He had marks on his arms from the tight rope.

"Mr. Ranger, I hav-" started a goon as he walked through the door. Barlow flashed towards him and slammed him to the wall. That action alone knocked out the minion. Barlow rolled his shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks for getting me out. I thought I was a goner. I never thought you would come and save me," said Barlow. I reached into my pocket and handed him his styler.

"I found this in the volcano," I told him.

Barlow's face turned stone cold as he grabbed his styler from me. "I can't believe that I lost my proof of being a Ranger. I need to be better," he whispered.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! Crawford calling from the Ranger Union! Your styler started transmitting again! Kellyn must have joined you. Both your location signals are coming in clearly. If there's any problem, inform us by voicemail, please. Leader… I'm glad you're safe," said Crawford.**

"I've caused everyone to worry with all of this," Barlow said. Makuhita came from behind a bunch of boxes. "My Makuhita suffered because of me, too. I'm sorry, dude."

"Maku!"

"Team Dim Sun's not getting away with this. It's time for a counterattack," I told him.

"We need to get control of the boat," said Barlow.

I ran to the door and it was locked. "We need to break the door down," I ordered.

"That calls for a target clear. Slide out of the way, will you?" asked Barlow. He backed up and yelled, "Target Clear!" He sprinted forward and led his shoulder to the door. The door broke off the hinges. Barlow kept going and took down the door across the hall. I followed him to the other room.

It looked like a bedroom. There were purple rugs and banners. It smelled of hairspray and other products. It was familiar. Too familiar.

"This looks like the captain's quarters. It's got to be the captain we're after," said Barlow while holding his nose. The smell was suffocating. We had to leave in order to breathe.

We saw a sign that led us to the deck. We headed in that direction and a goon was blocking the door. The goon jumped up and started to pace. This guy was small. He couldn't be much older than my sister, Violet, and she turned fourteen recently. He was shaking in his boots.

"The big guy got out! H-Help!" he whimpered. He pulled out his Miniremo and another goon came running. He pulled out his Miniremo and the two called on three Magcargo and two Magmar. Barlow took on the Magmar and I took on the three Magcargo. It was quite easy and their Miniremos blew up. They ran away from the door screaming.

I opened the door and walked out to the deck. The steel door closed and I started to walk toward the room where the helm was. The door opened and an old "friend" of mine walked out.

"...well, what a surprising guest we have. If it isn't Kellyn," said the "friend".

"Kincaid," I seethed.

A smug smile formed on his face. He looked the same. He wore the same red vest with a purple tie. His hair was swirled as ridiculously as usual.

"You haven't been running in the ship's hallways, have you? I haven't seen you since your graduation almost seven months ago," he said with his usual sickening voice.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"You knew me as Mr. Kincaid. My real identity is…" he said while spinning around. He changed outfits and said, "Team Dim Sun's guiding light! Mr. Kincaid! You certainly have come a long way to be confronting me. I couldn't imagine a child like you ever could. Especially not from one who ran the halls and snuck in places where they weren't welcome. This is the end of the line for you," he exclaimed. He started to laugh evilly.

He wore a black outfit with purple accents. The collar was high and covered up to his nose. He wore black shades and a cape. His uniform completely covered his body and a purple emblem was on his chest.

Out came several goons and admins. It looked like the entire boat staff. They surrounded us. "Kincaid! You knew we were coming!" shouted Barlow.

"You thought we wouldn't notice? Minions, take care of them!" shouted Kincaid.

Two Rhydon came charging at me. I think two came at Barlow, too. "Capture On!" I shouted. The Rhydon were strong, but they were too slow to cause any trouble. It wasn't hard for Barlow either. The minions were shocked and jumped overboard.

"Very well. Let those incompetents go. Their absence will lighten the ship's load and reduce its fuel consumption. I'm impressed," said Kincaid.

He called in more goons and they surrounded us once again. "Let me take on hairspray head," said Barlow as he ran after him.

I was left with seven Skunky. The only problem was the sink. They truly were disgusting. I love all pokémon but it's hard to deal with the stench of these pokémon. It was only difficult to handle because of the numbers and the smell. After several rounds, I was able to make a clean capture. The rest of the crew jumped overboard and left us with the real problem.

I turned around to see Barlow flying backwards. He hit the deck hard and next to him was a broken styler. His body was smoking. I looked up to see M=Kincaid with a Drapion. I giant one, too.

"You deserve kudos for your bravado, but clearly, you lack the ability," laughed Kincaid.

I looked at Barlow. He kept saying "I'm useless…" over and over.

"So, where's your pumped up bravado now? This is the power of the new Miniremo! The Miniremo is nothing like the crude and infernally heavy Gigaremo! Now only is it small and portable, but it comes with over one hundred commands! Kellyn, you may be interested in who developed the Miniremo. He's a genius. To recruit that genius, I took up a position at the Ranger School!" shouted Kincaid.

"You used the Ranger School!? And Isaac!?" I shouted.

An evil smile formed on his face. "It's time for your final lesson," he laughed while sending the Drapion at me.

"Capture On," I shouted.

Drapion was strong. The giant bug was intimidating. My body tensed with fear for a moment. My styler spun around the bug. Drapion shot poison needles at me and I dodged. Lucario punched and kicked. Fighting is strong against bug types.

My body moved faster than it ever could. My styler took quite a bit of damage during the encounter. One needle lodged itself in my right arm. Searing shot up my arm. I need to fight through it.

Lucario helped a lot. Without him, I would be in major trouble. I noticed that Drapion was tensing up while Lucario was on its back.

"Lucario, jump off!" I shouted.

Lucario bounced off as Drapion started to radiate poison gas. At that moment, I spun my styler faster. I felt Drapion weaken. This was my chance. I felt my body lose control. My eyes started to blur. With one final spin, Drapion was captured.

Kincaid's Miniremo exploded and he huffed in annoyance. "I seem to have underestimated you, Kellyn," he dully said. He turned to a speaker and said, "Crew members, this is your captain speaking! The crew chief on C deck is ordered to take out the Kingston Valve!"

"What are you doing?" asked Barlow.

"Its removal will sink the ship, taking all the evidence to the bottom of the ocean. This will be our final resting place! And for the pokémon, too!" Kincaid explained. A Gliscor appeared next to him.

The boat started to shake and Kincaid started to laugh. "Bon Voyage," he said as the Gliscor carried him off.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I think I'm going to update on weekdays because it's easy for me. I feel bad for making y'all wait like this. I'll try my best to update on time. I'm gonna go to Portland for vacation, so I don't know what my writing schedule will be.**

 **Don't forget to review. I like when people mention their opinions.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29- Butterflies Caught in a Web**

* * *

I yanked out the needle and hissed in pain. The ship was sinking and we needed to save the pokémon left onboard.

"Kellyn, we are going to save this ship. I've never handled a ship this size before, but we're out of options," Barlow told me while heading inside to find the helm.

I followed him inside. The room was full of buttons I didn't understand. Honestly, I couldn't really see them. The buttons and radars were a big blur. "This is bad. The closest port is Pueltown, but I don't think we can stay afloat long enough…" Barlow said to himself.

"I can tell that we have taken in some water already," I slurred while wobbling.

Lucario stabilized me. Barlow grabbed something and shoved it into my mouth. It had a bitter flavor and caused my stomach to turn.

"You are familiar with Drapion poison?" he asked. I nodded in response. "Drapion poison causes fatigue, dizziness, and disorientation. The poison moves quickly and settles itself into the stomach. I gave you a root I acquired in Pueltown that makes one vomit. Once the poison is out, go find the Kingston valve and put it back in."

I groaned in response because that was all I could make out from the discomfort. I rushed out, so I wouldn't vomit on the floor. The nausea was causing a tightness in my stomach and the back of my throat. I reached the handrails and released into the sea.

I wiped my mouth in disgust and hurried to the valve. I had never felt so gross. Lucario and I ran through the hallways. I turned the corner and slammed into some goons who were racing to jump overboard. Kincaid is a sorry excuse of a captain if he thinks he can leave his crew like that.

Pokémon were running pass me. They must be heading to the deck. I ran room through room. Eventually, the water rose so high that I had to run on the cargo to move. The Drapion poison must have been out of my system because my body felt free.

I'd never felt so stressed in my life. The last time was when I was a little boy. I accidentally released the Tauros and Miltank and they were running around me. I remember the tears down my face as I sat in the middle of a stampede. I knew I needed to get out or I would get hurt. My dad ended up saving me. I was unharmed but this is a different case.

The boat shook and Lucario and I flew into a wall. Water was starting to rise above the crates and wettening my ankles. A lone Machoke was hiding in a corner. I ran over and captured it so it wouldn't feel fear and it could help us move the valve. I had to be brave for it.

We finally reached to room where the valve was. Water was shooting out of a large hole from the bottom of the ship. The water was to my hips by now, making any movement more difficult than before.

"Where's the valve!" I shouted in annoyance. The water was so loud that the only thing I could hear was the roaring of water.

The boat shook and caused me to lose my balance and tip into the water. I shoot up and wiped the salty water from my face. The valve was big, very big. How is it possible that I couldn't see it? I started to shiver. Almian waters were cold naturally. It didn't matter where we were because the waters were cold.

I shushed forward and hit something metal. It was that tedious valve! Lucario and Machoke shushed over and helped me lift it. It was not easy. It felt like my arms were pulling out of my sockets.

"We need to throw it on the hole next to us!" I ordered painfully. My body was shaking from the mere task of lifting it to my shoulders.

I'm lucky that I was a farmer before I was a Ranger because no ordinary Ranger could lift that with the help I had. I felt my muscles cry for some relief of this task.

"1... 2...3!" I grunted as we through the heavy piece of metal. We needed luck to be able to move it off the crate.

The valve sunk quickly due to its high density. We waited in silence to see if the Kingston valve reached its destination. Sadly, water was still leaking from an area. I dove into the water and reached the valve. I used the crate for leverage and shoved the valve in place with my legs. I could not feel a thing under that water except the pain in my legs and the feeling that air was leaving my body.

With one final push, the valve was in place and the water stopped. I reached the surface and sighed in relief. The boat wouldn't take in any more water. I relaxed climbed up to a higher surface.

I pulled out my styler and called Barlow. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! I got the valve into the hole!"

" **Excellent! I can tell! We are still sinking slowly, so I'm going to dock the boat as quickly as I can! Brace for impact soon!" shouted Barlow.**

Lucario, Machoke, and I ran to an area where we could stand without water being a problem. It would be best to hide in the shadow of a heavy object, so it would protect us from the debris.

Suddenly, the boat keeled over to the right. I slammed into the wall next to me with Lucario and Machoke in tow. The air in my lungs escaped my body. Crates and barrels started to roll and crash into us. Light from the room started to flicker into darkness.

There was a loud crash and then silence. There was no movement. Only an eerie stillness that would cause even Kincaid to shiver.

"Uhhh…" I groaned while pushing cargo off up his body and others. "Wher-?" I gaped at the huge hole in the side of the boat. Light poured in like a small hole in the clouds on an overcast day.

I rubbed my head and ushered pokémon out that little hole. At least eighty pokémon crawled out of the boat before I let myself out.

The bright sun washed over my face. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes. How many days had I been hidden from the sun? I heard talking. Familiar voices I'm sure. When I regained vision, I noticed Ms. April, Mr. Lamont, Crawford, Luana, and Barlow. They were all out there. I was… I was on the dock of the pokŕmon school.

"Kellyn! I'm so glad that you're safe!" said Luana in a loud voice that caused by ears to ring.

"What exactly is taking place," asked Mr. Lamont with a worried tone. I would be worried too. The giant cargo ship was crushed next to the small port.

"This cargo ship was used by team Dim Sun. They were using it to abduct pokémon and transport their Gigaremo machines," explained Crawford.

"However, when defeated, Team Dim Sun abandoned the ship. To save the ship and the pokémon, Barlow and Kellyn had to run the ship aground," continued Luana.

"Sorry… about destroying your pier," I managed to choke out with a raspy voice. I didn't think I was that exerted.

"All the pokémon survived!" said a proud Barlow.

"I'm glad that was a success. The pier is no problem. We got to see the heroism of two fine graduates," said Lamont. At this point, my arms were aching and a whole new level. Moving such a heavy object tore at my muscles.

Barlow puffed out his chest and laughed, "Kellyn! Mission clear!" I did my Ranger pose weakly and wheezed a little. Lucario held me up and grunted from my weight. _Jeez, lose some weight, would you?_

Barlow must have been as weak as I was because he collapsed on Crawford, would couldn't hold him up.

* * *

"As the leader, I'd like to say a few words to end this send-off party. I always knew this day was coming. You're not the sort to start and finish as a Ranger in the sticks like this. When I handed you your styler, I already had that feeling. But I never expected this day to arrive so soon... "

Barlow had started tearing up actually. Everyone was there except by family. I already had a private party with my family members and Ms. Violet. Violet, and her new Skitty, Rosett, even hand made a new bandana for Lucario and an aviator cap with goggles for Ace. At least, I didn't get a snarky comment from my fourteen-year-old sister.

"Well, we can laugh or cry about it, but from today, Kellyn is a Top Ranger. It makes me sad to see Kellyn leave us for the Ranger Union but as a leader here, it fills me with pride. If I had to put it simply… This is truly a cause for celebration! That's all!" finished Barlow

"The Union's Chairperson Erma came to our leader and asked for you in person. She said that you were absolutely needed at the Ranger Union, Kellyn," informed Crawford. I actually did not know that.

"Char! Char!"

Luana shyly walked up to me and handed me the latest newspaper. "Here's the latest issue of the Almia Times. It's got in-depth coverage of your cargo-ship adventure," she said with her signature smile.

The headline was "11th Top Ranger!" It's crazy to believe that I have come one step closer to my dream by becoming the eleventh Top Ranger in the world. The picture next to it was Lucario holding me up. I had a weak smile on my face and I looked dazed. I was heroic, I guess…

"Thanks, Luana," I told her.

Elaine, with Ollie next to her, slapped me on the back. "So, you're off to the Ranger Union today. I hate to see you go, Kellyn. When you joined, our team turned into a really decent one…" she said kindly. Elaine and I became really good friends while I was a Ranger at this base. She's usually very cold, but she acts differently around the Rangers at the base and Ollie.

Ollie walked up to me after. "Auntie Betsy wanted me to pass along her congratulations," he told me. Liza confirmed that statement with a huge nod.

"C'mon! One last toast!" shouted an exuberant Barlow. _Oh my..._

"That Barlow…" whispered Big Bertha and Little Tim.

The party ended with enough time for me to start heading over to the Union before it gets too late. I said my final goodbyes to everyone in the two towns and Ace, Lucario, I started our travel.

I could hear Barlow's loud voice echoing at me. "Kellyn! Thank you for everything!" I should be thanking him.

Ace was having the time of his life on Lucario's shoulder. He had his goggles down and his tiny arms out like wings.

The charred forest was a quick walk and reaching the ridge took an even shorter time than usual. The Lady of the Ridge even commented on my promotion and talked all about how handsome I was and I was so mature.

Pueltown was lively was ever. People were moving quickly and not looking where they were going. I checked in on Ricky and he wasn't there. What a shame.

"Kellyn!"

I turned around to see a happy Chantal coming my way. "Chantal! How are you?"

She placed her boney hands on her hips and scoffed, "I'm the same as ever. I heard that you are now a Top Ranger, Hotshot."

"Heh, I'm no Hotshot."

"Oh, but you are. I read every bit of your article."

I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. "I'm flattered. I have to go to the Union to check in. Sorry to leave you."

"I'm actually planning on going to the Union soon because my little sisters work there."

"Maybe I'll see you!" I called back to her.

The wing around me picked up and suddenly a gust was all around me. I whipped around and saw Wendy riding her Staraptor.

"I finally found you! Do you remember me?" she asked.

"Yes, you're Wendy." She smiled and nodded.

"I came to pick you up on Chairperson Erma's orders," she said kindly as her Staraptor viciously grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up with Lucario and Ace holding onto my legs. Ace climbed all the way up and sat right next to Wendy.

"Char. Charmander!"

"What a cutie," she giggled.

The flight was rough. Those talons were digging into my shoulders and I felt like I could crack like an egg on the earth if I fell. In a few moments, we were at the Union and Staraptor was dropping me on my butt with Ace falling on my head.

Murph was standing there, waiting. "Oh, wow, Kellyn?" he asked.

"In the flesh," painful said while dusting myself.

"That was a dramatic entry. You're looking good and so am I. Hahaha. I was so happy to hear of your promotion to the exclusive Top Ranger status. Let's get you inside."

We walked into the castle-like building and it felt like all eyes were on me. "Um, Murph, this is kinda creepy," I whispered to him.

"You'll get used to it. The ladies love you, Kellyn. Anywho, Chairperson Erma is waiting for you in the Conference Room".

Murph followed me to the Conference Room. I could hear people talking about me. 'He's the eleventh of twelve Top Rangers in the world' or 'Look at him. Such confidence. No wonder many girls swoon when he walks by'.

I walked in and was met by Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, and Wendy. "Vientown's Ranger Base and the Ranger Union share the same goal. It is to maintain peace in the Almia region," started Erma.

Stomping footsteps could be heard behind me. "I'm s-sorry! Sorry for being late!" The person scurried next to me. They must be the other Top Ranger. I didn't even glance other at the person.

"Welcome twelfth Top ranger… Your arrival means that four of the twelve Top Rangers and based in Almia. Incidentally, haven't you two noticed… I suppose it's understandable from being so nervous, but… You should both be very familiar with each other, dears. Turn and look at each other," ordered Erma.

Why is she acting like this? I turned my head and my eyes turned to saucers. Standing next to me was my best friend and rival, Keith. He looked terrible like a ghost of his former self. He was rough looking. A beard was forming on his annoying face. His eyes were no longer as fiery as they used to be. Next to him was a Buizel.

"...Hey," Keith said with disbelief. A smile formed on his face. "If it isn't Kellyn! I didn't clue in at all! The other Top Ranger is you, Kellyn?!"

"You bet, Keith. I just as surprised as you! Long time no see!" I said Happily while pulling him into a firm hug. We turned back to our new bosses and smiled.

"Ahahahaha! Caught you off guard, did we? To punish the so-called Team Dim Sun, we needed more Top Rangers. That's we chose you two youngsters and summoned you. It's a major promotion. I present you with the symbol of Top Rangers: the Fine Styler," said Hastings while handing the styler.

It was brand new and you could attach it to your wrist. This styler was way more powerful than my old one. You can even charge it up to make it more powerful.

"Woah," said Keith quietly.

I looked at my shiny, new styler and smiled. I could believe that this was happening to me. I didn't think that I'd see Keith again either. All have to ask him about Rhythmi. Kate would just _love_ to see Keith.

"That's enough of that!" shouted Hastings with passion.

"That will do for your orientation. Keith… I know why you were late getting here. On the way here, you stopped to save pokémon controlled by Team Dim Sun. That's what expected of Rangers," praised Chairperson Erma. Ugh, Keith's getting a head start. "Well, let's get back to work. The two newcomers should meet me in the Operation Room," she continued.

Everyone filled out except Keith and I. He had that smug look that I grew accustomed to. "Hehehe, I got commended right off the bat. But boy, you bet I'm surprised. Who knew?" Keith laughed while we walked

"How was Fiore?"

"Okay, but nothing like Almia."

"I understand that. The only thing great about Fiore is the dancing," I said with a sly smile. "Did you learn any moves to woo Kate."

Keith's face turned the same color as his hair. "By the way, please shave," joked while walking ahead to go up a floor.

The Operation Room's monitors were crazy looking as always. We walked up to Chairperson Erma. "The Operators here are considered Top Operators. They do tend to chatter too much, however. Okay, people, let's not be rude. Introduce yourselves to our new faces," said the Chairperson.

The first one that walked up had blue hair in pigtails. She was tall and very lanky. "Hi. I'm Linda, nice to meet you. I don't think I'm chatty, but I'm sure not the silent type!" Linda laughed.

A very clean-cut man with brown hair walked up and stood next to Linda. "Hi, I'm Marcus. You don't need to learn my name, though. I mean, it's not if you don't have enough to memorize already," he awkwardly said.

The next girl walked up. "Hello, I'm Rh-" she stopped right away. He eyes looked with mine and it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

"Rhythmi…" I breathed out.

She… she… she looked gorgeous. I always thought she was pretty but wow. I haven't seen either one of them in a year and they have changed so much. Rhythmi looked more like a woman now. She was quite curvy now. She shed her girl-like features. That little Operator uniform didn't help me to stop gawking either.

Those eyes. They were so innocent last time I saw them. Now she seemed much more confident, more keen.

She took a step forward and so did I. A giggle awoke us from our trance. It was Erma. "You three being here is no coincidence. We were informed about your trio in Ranger School. You pledged your dreams, right. Holding on to those dreams is what brought you here. Remember, Top Rangers do not respond to leaders, do as you please. Rest up." With that, she left the room.

"Kellyn," Rhythmi said softly.

We ran to each other. She jumped into my arms and I spun her, feeling her body against mine. I didn't always act like this. I usually got flustered at the thought of a woman's touch. Well, Rhythmi is nineteen already and I'm turning nineteen in a few weeks. Keith is the youngest between us, but what does that matter?

"I missed you so much," I said into her neck. Her neck was so warm. It was so soft against mine.

She pulled back and looked at me with curious eyes. I felt like a butterfly caught in a spiderweb. It felt like my manners were going out the window. What was this? Lust? Maybe it was all the yearning.

I don't know and I don't care. As long as she never leaves again.

* * *

 **Hey y'all!**

 **Sorry for the long long long wait. I feel terrible. At least y'all get the comeback update. Ohhhhh** **乁(T ³T)ㄏ**

 **Wellllll... Tell me what you thing. This is the first time Kellyn and Rhythmi have seen each other in a year. I tried to make Kellyn more aggressive when it comes to women. Remember that he has been thinking about her the whole time. He has also come to terms that he has some major feelings for her. We don't know how Rhythmi is feeling yet.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Oh! I have started another story (I know I'm not supposed to do that). It's called The Insignificant Princess and the Choleric Prince. Please check it out. It's 100% OC. I'm promoting it here because it needs some promotion and since it's OC, it doesn't have many people searching for things like it. I want people to see it because I like the idea of the story. I'm only at chap 2, but I'll keept going.**

 **School starts on Monday, so updates might be random.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30- Ladies Love Lilacs**

* * *

Buizel, Lucario, and Ace turned out to be pretty good friends. The next day, Erma suggested at Ace stay at the Union and train to become a Transport pokémon when he evolves. Ace loves it. I visit him every day that I can.

Three days ago, I came to the Ranger Union to be a Top Ranger. I met up with old friends, Rhythmi and Keith. I was on cloud nine hanging out with Rhythmi. She was my Operator, actually.

Keith, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see Kate. I think she was too.

* * *

 _Kate was walking into the Union when she heard a gruff voice call her name. She turned her head to see a ghost of someone she once loved. He was the same but different._

 _She stared for a moment. She thought that she would never see him again. This was her chance. Her lips turned into a smirk as she tackled him down, holding him with every last bit of desperation. She feared that he would disappear. She waited for him a whole year._

 _He was laughing and she was too. She stopped laughing when she realized that she was in the midst of the public. She jumped up and started to pace. Keith got up and laughed at her pacing._

" _I-I have to talk to Chairperson Erma," she said to herself._

 _She was going to walk away, but she whipped around and cupped his rough cheek. Her lips met his trembling lips in a heated embrace. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her close._

 _For the first time in awhile, she was truly happy._

* * *

"Have we received a transmission from Sven?" asked Chairperson Erma.

"Yes, Sven said that Chroma Highlands was crawling with Dim Sun goons and he needs backup," said Linda while checking his position.

"Alrighty, Keith and Kellyn. Go to Chroma Highlands and meet up with Sven. I'm sure you can handle it," ordered Erma.

Keith and I were ready to go on our first mission as Top Rangers. Keith cleaned up his face since meeting Kate. Those two are like a finger to a thumb.

Heading over to Chroma Highlands was relatively quick with a Doduo ride. Doduo move at high speeds and they are very agile and loyal. Lucario and Buizel were able to keep up with the high speeds.

The path to the Highlands was an average forest path. Wild Tauros grazed freely near the open fields. Keith and I finally found our way to a scaly rock wall that led to a darker cloud.

"This must be the Chroma Highlands. The Highlands are known for the dark mist," I told Keith.

"Jeez, Kellyn, I've only spent a large fraction of my life in Almia. You would think that I knew that already, dork," Keith spat at me. His frail, yet more lively, body wobbled in the wind. I rolled my eyes and headed into the mist.

Three Murkrow were releasing dark mist into the air which would pollute the air more and make it harder to see. A grunt was controlling them with a Miniremo.

"Wah! Who goes there? I can't see your face, but I can do this!" shouted the grunt as he sent the Murkrow at us. The Murkrow were not hard to capture at all. My new Top Styler was super powerful. Once they were captured, they fled the scene, leaving a worried grunt and a broken Mimiremo. _Idiot._

"You unseeable trespassers!" the grunt shouted while running away.

"Trespassers?" asked Keith.

"Yeah… There is definitely something going on here," I responded.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! It's me, Hastings! We're getting abnormal signals coming from your stylers, Kellyn and Keith! What seems to be the matter?"**

"This is Keith. A dark mist is covering the Chroma Highlands. We think that's the cause."

" **I see. It appears your Stylers are having to seek radio signals in that dark mist. I would imagine your Styler energy will drain quickly in the mist" said Hastings**

" **Hey, this is Rhythmi. Please be careful, Kellyn. Dark mist could cause health problems," she said.**

"Okay, I will," I responded.

Lucario, Buizel, and Keith all looked at me with raised eyebrows. "She only told you to be safe. What am I, chopped liver? Well, that's what you should expect from a girl who's smitten," joked Keith.

I started to feel warm and turned my head. "Oh, what's this? Do you reciprocate these feelings?"

"Shut it! Rhythmi and I don't have anything other than a friendship!"

 _Okay, Kellyn._ Keith laughed and walked forward in the mist. I heard a shifting ahead towards Keith. "Keith, watch out!" I shouted while tackling him down. A Carnivine jumped over us.

"Hmm… we need to watch out for that," said Keith.

"It will be hard to track Carnivine with this mist," I told him as we got up.

"We need a large bird pokémon to help us blow the mist away."

"Skarmory live in the Chroma Highlands, right?"

"You're right! I'll find some Skarmory and get rid of the mist while you find the ruins."

I nodded and Lucario and I ran to find the ruins. Rhythmi was right. The mist was starting to make me cough and wheeze. It wasn't pitch black, but it was pretty dark.

"Lucario, can you see?"

His eyes started to glow and he nodded. _One of my abilities is seeing aura. While I look for aura, the background is highlighted._ He paused for a moment and then told me to follow him. I was gasping for breath while running.

 _Be careful. We are going up stairs._ It's surprisingly hard to go up stairs with this mist, but I did get to the top where there was no mist.

"Ah… what a view. Where's Sven?" I asked.

Lucario walked towards a slab and gave it an Aura Sphere. The slab broke into pieces and showed stairs underneath.

"Down there, I guess."

Keith and Buizel climbed up the stairs and gave a thumbs up. We walked down the stairs into a cave. The cave wasn't too dark. It was very dry down there and slightly cold. It was so quiet you could hear your heartbeat.

It smelled musty, even though it was super dry. There were a few holes in the ceiling which let light through. We could travel around through these holes.

"Look! A Drifloon!" said Keith. He quickly captured it and asked it to help us move around.

"Let's start moving", I instructed. "This place gives me the creeps." I looked around and got chills. I felt eyes burning the back of my head. I turned around slowly and found nothing.

"Um, Keith… Do you notice anything?" I asked him.

"Just that this place is gross as heck."

"Well… yes, but can you feel those eyes?"

"Kellyn, shut up. You're just going crazy."

I felt a bead of sweat drop. I nudged Lucario and whispered softly, "Is there something following us?"

 _I don't sense anything._

Buizel was even unbothered by the situation. Buizel punched the ground and we jumped down to a lower level. It was dark down there. I couldn't see my own hand. Lucario's paw started to glow a brilliant blue and lit the area around us.

I looked around and saw red glowing eyes. "Um… UM!" I shouted. Everyone turned around to look at me. I started to get taller and Keith's eyes grew, it least that's what I thought happened. I looked down and I wasn't growing taller, I was being lifted up. My voice caught in my throat as my feet dangled underneath me.

"Capture On!" shouted Keith.

"Wh-What's going on?!"

The styler spun around me. It was a weird feeling. I felt warm and happy. So this what it likes to be "captured". Buizel launched himself at me with an Aqua Jet. I hit the ground like a raindrop. A blue bubble formed above me and popped. I wiped the water from my face and fixed my hair.

"Kellyn, you were right. There was something following and it was a mischievious Dusclops."

I got up and groaned. "Well, let's continue looking for Sven."

We walked in the dark for a while until we found a blown open hole in the ground. We all jumped down into a completely different place.

It was bright. The walls were loaded with dark purple crystals. I walked to the wall and brushed my hand on the crystals. I automatically felt a heavy pressure on my chest. It was almost hard to breathe. I felt the same feeling from gigiremos. I jumped back and gasped for air.

"Keith, Lucario, Buizel, don't touch the crystals."

 _Yes, I get a bad feeling from this. The wall's aura is dark and evil._

Keith backed away from the wall. There was a rock blocking the way. Lucario punched the rock and it crumbled. We walked through a narrow tunnel. The crystals were so noxious I felt like passing out.

Once I squeezed out, I bumped into someone. As silly as it sounds, he was sparkling. He had long black hair, tan skin, and warm brown eyes. He had this wild look to him, but it was probably the cowboy hat. He wore a Top Ranger uniform. He had a menacing Luxray next to him.

He looked mad and put a finger to his lips. "Sssh! Keep your voices down. I'll explain later. Good to see you here safe. Well done, you too. So far, so good. The name's Sven nice to meet you. This is my Luxray. He's my most trusted partner."

"Hello, I'm Kellyn. It's nice to meet you."

Sven nodded and continued to talk, "No time to waste. I need your help. You hear those voices? I want to hear what they're discussing. Team Dim Sun is here… I don't like it."

I glanced over and saw two dozen goons hanging out. "They told us to dig up all the Dark Shards we can, but they're running out. There are only light-colored ones left. You can see right through those," I heard.

"They are also collecting the stones for pocket money," said Sven. "I believe that the Dark Shards are found in gigiremo machines. We need to get them out. How should we run them out?"

"Well, we have a Dusclops that can cause a ruckus", I told him.

"That'll work. Send 'em in."

Dusclops disappeared and started to mess with the goons. They were picked up, thrown around, and tossed all around. Keith and I ran out and started to help mess with the goons.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked one of the goons.

"This!" shouted Keith as he punched the goon hard in the face.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I asked Keith as he punched another goon.

"Join in!"

I paused for a moment and then punched a goon hard in the chin. I felt bad right away once the goons started to scramble and flee. Once the area was clear Sven strolled out. We hopped down a hole and started to walk down the path.

It was ominous. Several stones were placed around a clearing. Keith and Sven started to examine the stones with weird markings.

"Get back!" I shouted as Spiritomb popped out of the stone.

Sven and Keith jumped back as I pulled out my Styler. "Capture On!"

Lucario would have a tough time because Spiritomb is a ghost type. My Styler spun around the ghostly pokémon. Then Spiritomb disappeared. It appeared at a different stone.

"Oh, so that's how this'll be," I laughed to myself.

I jumped away and continued. I jumped away from fire and electric orbs. I couldn't quite get a got shot at Spiritomb. I moved towards Lucario, who hadn't landed a hit yet. "Psst. Lucario let's use the Shattered Jewel."

 _My Aura Sphere won't hit_.

"Then use Dragon Pulse."

He nodded and back off to get in position. I sprinted towards the pokémon. Lucario jumped on my shoulders and propelled himself towards the ghost. A purple Dragon Pulse formed on his palm and he punched hard. Spiritomb screeched and wailed. I finished off the ghost with an orb and Spiritomb disappeared.

"There's a chill in the air," I told Keith and Sven.

"Yes… There's something back there," said Sven.

We walked towards the back cave. The room was eerie with a large empty pedastal. The back wall was broken open.

"We were too late," said Sven. "I've been on the trail for this thing for a long time. Seems like someone already hauled it off."

"That must have been huge," gawked Keith.

"It was called the Shadow Crystal," said Sven. "It's got the power of complete darkness."

"Spiritomb was trying to protect it and became angry when it was taken," I mentioned.

"No. The Shadow Crystal is guarded by Darkrai," said Sven. "Darkrai prefers darkness which makes it the ideal guardian."

"Did it fail?" asked Keith.

Sven looked grim. "All I know is that we are in serious trouble."

* * *

"Uh… um… Vance…?"

The room was dark. It smelled of lilac. In fact, the room was full of lilacs.

"You know, the ladies love the lilacs." A tall man with slicked back gray hair came from the shadows. His slender figure made the young man ghost-like. A crooked smile was plastered on his face. The minion sent to talk to Vance trembled.

"I didn't know that, s-sir."

He stopped walking and turned to face the grunt. "Have you ever felt the warm flesh of a woman?"

"No… I mean… yes…but…"

Vance leaned back and sighed. "It's in a word, wonderful. I wish they would send a pretty young thing to deliver the news. Well… I suppose last time I got many complaints from the young lady. Too bad… Her skin was just delightful. Ah… Now. What were you sent to tell me? Oh! Let me guess! Lavana accepted my request! No? Too bad… She's truly gorgeous. A real jewel. I'm jealous of Ice. They are just so close. Heath is a dud so…"

"Um… We have the Shadow Crystal."

"What about that Ranger?"

"We couldn't catch him and the others."

Vance ran towards the minion and grabbed him by the throat. "Did I not instruct that any Rangers should be caught, so I could kill them?"

He tossed the goon. The goon scrambled to leave. "DON'T COME BACK!"

* * *

 **HELLO!**

 **Look who's back. I'm so sorry for not updating since school started. I'm also sorry if I worried people. I promise I'll finish this story. I'm not giving up. It's been hard balancing sports, school, and sleep. Expect more chapters in the future.**

 **So... I want to add a filler chapter in the future that revolves around a quest. If you have a favorite quest, please let me know and I'll add it.**

 **I have a theme going on with the villain of the story. If you can guess it, I'd be impressed. Think about their personalities.**

 **Ugh... I have so much planned for this story!** **(╭ ✧ᗜ✧)╭**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31- Who's That Green Haired Goon?**

* * *

Leaving the Chroma Cave was so relieving it was crazy. We had to climb a tall ladder to exit the cave. The Chroma Highlands were clear of the dark mist from earlier. We were next to an old shack above the Highlands. The door was busted open.

"Now, what is this?" asked Sven. Sven walked up to the rusty sign and tried to read it. "Al-ru O-l. Wait, Altru Oil? Is this where Altru Inc. started?"

Keith and I came closer to the decrepit sign and touched the cold metal. We all walked into the musty shack. It smelled of mold and rotting wood. It was messy like there was a fight in here. I grabbed one of the papers from the floor.

"This paper is dated over seventy years ago," I told them.

I explored the rest of the shack. The next room was small with a desk and another door. There was a green book covered in dust and cobwebs. It was burnt up. I picked it up and fliped some of the charred pages. It was hard to read.

* * *

 _Th- res-ves o- oil - plungi-g. T-e de-ine is cl-ar to th-e eye. N-w oilfie-ds needs to be s-truck, but t-re -e no funds avail-le._

 _An-her o- our c-leag-es gre- d-shear-ned a-d lef- us. P-u in-ently tri- to che-r me, -ut it o-ly mak-s me feel wo-se…_

 _-e oil res-ve is do-n to half - of la-t -ear. - fear for -e fut-re of Al-ia. To-ay, sev-real mys-iou- black sto-es we-e unear-d from the dri-ing -ite. They -e unlike a-ythin- I had ev- seen. They sh-ne wi- a dark, al-ring light. I felt som-hing stir in my h-art in resp-se to its -scina-ing darkn-s…_

 _-e Sh-d-w Cry- is - ans- to o- e-erg- - - po-r is t-e -r that c- f-l us fo-ver in all per-tuity. We - - I-er b-nd by - -tions - - - - d- -._

* * *

The rest was impossible to read. The pages were black and crumbled to the touch. "Did you find something?" asked Keith.

"It's a burnt up dairy. I can read some of it, but it's hard. We should take it back to the Union for analysis.

There was a loud bang behind us. A young man with weird green hair came out of the door. He wore a Team Dim Sun uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Sven dangerously.

"Uh... um…"

"Ponte?" questioned Keith.

"Huh? Keith? Who are the other two?"

"Sven and Kellyn."

Ponte whipped his head towards me. "K-Kellyn?" He started to back away. "I can't believe you're a Top Ranger… DON'T HURT ME!"

Ponte and I were on bad terms when I left Ranger School. I even beat him up once. I held my hands up and smiled softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why are you on Team Dim Sun?" asked Keith.

Ponte lowered his head and rubbed the sweat off his brow. I don't remember him like this. He was different, but I don't know what.

"My uncle is an executive of the team. I couldn't get a job anywhere and he offered to put a roof over my head. I know it's not good, but… I ran away and have been hiding here ever since," Ponte said sadly.

"Hm…" said Sven.

"That team is a joke. They are clueless about what they stand for, or even what they're doing. They claim to be good, but I know that's false. I've met the higher-ups. Unfortunately, I didn't catch their names."

"Wait! You know the leaders?" I asked.

"By face and personality."

"Ponte! That could help the Union! You should talk to Chairperson Erma!" exclaimed Keith.

"Yes… You would be helpful," said Sven.

"I'll think about it," said Ponte sadly. "Please leave me to think."

We left the shack and Ponte. "You two take the dairy to the Union. I have elsewhere to be. That's a Mission Clear," said Sven.

Once Sven was out of sight Keith said, "I'm going to go ahead. We would look bad if we were always together, right? See ya, Hotshot!"

"Wait…" I called, but he was gone. "How rude."

* * *

The trip back to the Union was quick and uneventful. I walked through the door and got knocked down. I looked down and saw a wrench on the ground. Although the shiny wrench hit me in the shoulder, it was enough to knock me down. I looked up and saw a familiar head of hair.

"Ricky, what is going on?"

Ricky turned around and dodged another wrench. I looked to where the wrench came from. It came from a fire-eyed Molly. This was the second time I've seen the curly-haired inventor completely clean. She and Ricky wore Top Mechanic uniforms. Her bandana was clean as ever and her goggles around her neck were spotless.

"I called her pretty," he laughed. He turned to look at the raging Molly. A smiled formed on his face. "I like that temper."

She stopped stomping around and looked at me. "Kellyn! It's great to see you!" she shouted while running up to hug me. "You're getting pretty famous, ya know."

Before I could answer, Ace flung himself at me. His new leather pilot cap was a little too big for him. Murph came running around and grabbed Ace. "Sorry, Kellyn. Ace isn't done training yet."

"Oh… okay…" I said softly as they ran off. "The Union is awfully hectic. Sorry, I have to give something to the Professor. See ya."

"See ya, bud," said Molly.

I walked up to the top floor and met with Keith, Chairperson Erma, Hastings, Aria, and Jasmine. "Welcome back. Sven told us all about your actions," said Erma.

"I have the burnt diary," I said as I handed the delicate diary to Aria.

Her heels clicked as she walked to the research lab. "I'll start analyzing this with the crew," she said.

"We will be using all of our new cutting-edge technology that Miss Molly created for us," said Hastings with pride. "Moral of the story, you are both promoted to Ranger Rank 5."

"You have rest of the day off. Meeting adjourned," said Erma.

Everyone started leaving and Keith turned to me and said, "Um… I have somewhere to be. Have fun."

 _I'm going to rest._ I was left all alone. "Wait, Lucario!"

What was I going to do with my day? I could go train, but I just finished a mission. I could visit my house, but the sun is setting. It's too early to go to bed. I wonder what…

"You look conflicted." Rhythmi's hand brushed my shoulder and I stiffened up. I turned around fast to see her giggling.

"Um… I was debating what to do with the rest of my day."

She started to circle me with a hand on her chin. "You look nervous. Hiding any secrets?"

I leaned in and whispered, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"I'm glad you still have your humor. So, I'm going to Pueltown to visit my family. Aria is going to be a little late of course. Would you like to come? I promise they're nice."

"Aria's your sister? What?"

"Well, I look just like her. How could you not know? We have similar hair, but hers is in braids."

"It was the blue eyes."

"Yeah… She got them from my dad. I always liked blue eyes better. I have yellow. No one likes yellow…" Rhythmi said sadly.

"I love yellow! I think your eyes are pretty!" I shouted right away.

She snapped her head up. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Um. I. Uh. Ha. Y-you think?"

Once I realized what I said, I turned the same color as Rhythmi. "I-I'd love to meet your family."

"Meet me at Altru Park in thirty minutes," she said while rushing away.

* * *

I was a nice night. I changed out of my uniform because it was all dusty. I wore a gray polo shirt with jeans to change it up. It's not like Rhythmi would notice or anything because it's not a date. I almost bought flowers, but it's not a date at all. I walked over to the fountain and fixed my hair. Does it look too floppy? Too messy? No. It's fine because it's not a date.

I started to pace. Where is she?

"Thanks for waiting."

"You need to stop sneaking behind m-..."

Rhythmi was wearing a navy sundress. It was plain, but it wasn't plain on her. It hugged her curves just the right way. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't extremely attracted to her.

"You... I… You…" I trailed.

"I…"

"You look very nice."

She raised one eyebrow and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well, thank you. You look sharp too."

I saw the sparkling piercings on her ears and reminded me of Ranger School. I was quite strange in Ranger School, now that I think about it. I was a little weird back in Fiore, too.

"Did you salsa in Fiore?" I asked as we started walking.

She kind of laughed to herself and turned to me. "A little bit. I was invited a few times to that place you mentioned. I went after big missions were completed."

"I told you that people in Fiore like to dance."

"What you didn't tell me is that you had a girlfriend," Rhythmi said while poking me in the chest. "She spoke very highly of you."

"Uh, you met Andrea?"

"Met? She practically hunted me down!"

"Sorry about that… She and I were childhood friends back in Fiore. We dated for a few months because we decided that we were better off as friends," I said nervously. I neglected to tell her about the teddy bear I gave her.

Rhythmi had a smug smile and said, "Did the teddy bear come before or after that?"

My eyes widened. "Did she tell you everything?!"

"Oh, Kellyn," she said as she swayed towards me. She leaned forward and whispered, "I know more than you know."

She walked forward, leaving me dumbfounded. I collected myself and ran to catch up.

"I've seen all of your headlines in the Almia Times. You were popular in Fiore. Keith probably didn't mention it. He was worked to death back in Fiore because all of the Rangers were sent to other regions," she told me.

"He looked terrible when I first saw him. That beard was repulsive. Good thing he shaved before he left today."

"Yeah, Kate forced him to shave. They are on a date you know."

"I saw the whole kissing fiasco before we left for the mission."

"Who didn't."

"I'm glad they're happy."

Rhythmi turned and smiled kindly. "That's sweet."

"Rhythmi!" called out a lady.

Rhythmi turned her head from me and shouted while running, "Chantal!"

I walked up to the two hugging. "Kellyn, meet my sister Chantal," said Rhythmi with a bright smile.

Chantal's eyes lit up once she saw me. "Kellyn! It's great to see you again, Hotshot!" she said while walking to hug me. Her cane made the movement hard for her, so I closed the gap.

"You guys have met before?" asked Rhythmi.

"Rhythmi, why didn't you tell me that my favorite Ranger was your friend?" asked Chantal.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other. Chantal, I can't believe you couldn't put two and two together and realize that the Kellyn I talked about was the Kellyn you met. How many people are named Kellyn?" said Rhythmi.

"Quite frankly, darling, I was starting to believe the boy you wrote about in the letters was fake. You usually never talk about boys, so I thought it was fake," Chantal answered.

"Ah! Chantal, you weren't supposed to say that!" Rhythmi shouted in a panic while waving her arms around.

I started to feel very nervous. She wrote about me TO HER FAMILY. Chantal looked at me with a smug smile and one hand to her hip. I glanced down to Rhythmi who had her face covered with her hands. She peeked one eye out to look at me and covered it right away.

Chantal slung an arm around me and whispered so Rhythmi couldn't hear, "Rhythmi had some nice things to say about you in her letters."

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

It was Reed. He looked jolly as ever and grabbed Rhythmi and held her in a bone-crushing hug. Rhythmi's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. Her legs dangled.

"I'm so happy that my youngest daughter is home!" he shouted.

Aria walked from behind him and laughed. Soon, all of us were laughing at the scene in front of us.

"We haven't been together as a family in such a long time!" said Reed.

Oh… Right… I forgot that Rhythmi has been working non-stop since she arrived. They looked so happy as a family. They started to walk on, and I couldn't get myself to follow. I didn't want to ruin their family time. It was a bad idea to agree.

"Um… Rhythmi," I called. She turned around with a confused look. "You guys go ahead and have a great time with your family."

She simply smiled and followed her family. I'm an idiot.

* * *

The next day, Keith and I were called to the Research Room. Murph was waiting for us. Aria and Jasmine were working hard behind him.

"Kellyn and Keith! We have some important information," said Murph.

Aria got up from her seat and continued, "Yes, we were able to figure out who owned the diary. It was owned by a man named Brighton. We believe that the owner was actually Brighton Hall."

"Hm, Keith and I are going to head over to the Altru Building to investigate," I told them.

"I believe that there was a portrait of Brighton in the back of the lobby," I told Keith.

We walked to the back where three portraits hung. The one in the middle showed Brighton Hall. He looked kind and friendly in the painting. It was hard to believe that he was mixed up with the Shadow Crystal.

"That's it!" said Keith. "Aria was right. We should head back to the Union to confirm that Brighton Hall was an Altru President."

There was music outside. It sounded like a rock band.

"Oh, I know them. They're the Go-Rock Quad. They're from Fiore. They used to be criminals that caused the Rangers trouble," I told Keith.

"They are only three of them right now," he answered.

"Billy, Tiffany, and Garret are here right now. It seems to be a rehearsal," I shouted over the noise.

They actually sounded great. Garret played the bass. Tiffany played the violin and Billy played the electric guitar.

"Yeah, Go-Rock Quads!" shouted Keith.

"It looks like Clyde is missing. There must be a problem in the band."

They finished their song and the crowd disappeared. Keith and I returned to the Union and walked back to the Research Room.

"Aria, you were right. Brighton Hall was definitely the owner of the diary," said Keith.

Aria, Jasmine, and Hastings turned their heads. "You know, I think Mr. Hall has passed on already. We don't want any leads except his son who is very introverted," said Hastings.

Chairperson Erma, the Top Operators, Ricky, and Molly walked in. Molly was holding some greasy object and Ricky had a big bruise on his cheek.

"May I begin my presentation?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, yes. Go on," said Hastings.

Jasmine smiled and pressed a button. "Ahem. Very well. President Brighton's diary, we estimate, dates back some thirty years. The oil in the Chroma Highlands was running low and he was very concerned about this. But then, Brighton made a huge discovery while drilling a shaft in the oil field. A mysterious, gigantic black stone was found mounted atop a ceremonial dais. He called it the 'Shadow Crystal'. Brighton writes that something in his heart responded to the Shadow Crystal. He sensed the vast amount of energy in the crystal. The diary also touched up on his only child, Blake Hall. Any mention of the present-day Altru president is only passing, however. Brighton apparently left the care of his only son mostly to his wife. He focused his attention on studying the Shadow Crystal. He believed the power of darkness would finally solve Almia's energy problems. That is all we have so far."

"Well done. We're starting to see a connection between the Shadow Crystal and Altru," said Hastings.

"Wow, this little black stone holds the energy of the future," Murph said while gawking at the black stone in the showcase.

I walked over to examine the stone and a blue light came from my pendant around my neck. "Wha-What's this?!" I stuttered.

"Kellyn, your chest is shining! What on earth is happening to you?" said Erma.

"Kellyn, you look so pretty," mocked Keith. That caused Rhythmi, Ricky, and Molly to laugh at me.

"What are you hiding in your chest?" asked Hastings.

"Well…" I started. I pulled out the pendant that I wore. I usually hid it under my uniform. It was a silver chain with a blue shard of a crystal at the bottom. "It's a family heirloom." Everyone was glued to it.

Hastings ran to the power meter attached to the dark stone and gasped. "The power of the dark stone is going down sharply," he said. "What exactly is that family heirloom?"

"It came from Almia Castle. My family is distantly related to the family who lived in the castle before it was abandoned," I explained.

"Is it made from one of the 'Tears of Princes'? I'm only asking because my pops researches up in Hia Valley and has been looking for that," said Murph.

Mr. Kincaid mentioned the "Tears of Princes" back in Ranger School to me. Meanwhile, Hastings was pacing and trying to figure out what to do.

"Kellyn, go to Hia Valley and gather information on the 'Tears of Princes' at once!" ordered Hastings.

Before I could go, Rhythmi spoke up, "Kellyn, may I talk to you before you head out?"

"Uh, yeah. Totally."

Everyone looked at each other. Aria started to snicker and Keith was red from holding in laughter. Once we left the room, Rhythmi looked at me sternly.

"As your Operator, I believe it is my job to prepare you for what you are in store for. Hia Valley is bitterly cold. What you are wearing right now is not suitable for that climate. You need to be careful," she instructed.

"A friend of mine made me a scarf and a hat for Lucario."

"Is that all you have?"

"Yes."

She sighed and grabbed me by the collar. She lowered my head so we could meet eye to eye. "Listen, you better be safe out there."

"Wow, the tension is suffocating don't you think Ricky," said Molly.

We jumped away faster than one could say 'jump'. Rhythmi was blushing faintly with an annoyed look on her face. I feel like I don't even need the scarf at this point.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **As I promised, here is another chapter and I made it extra long for everyone. I'm going to try to pop out one more chapter before I have to go back to school. Luckily, my basketball practice is early in the morning, so I'm always up early.**

 **All reviews are welcome!**

 **Peace (づ◕Ꮂ◕)づ**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Cold is no Match for a Blush**

* * *

Rhythmi

My friends all decided to see Kellyn, Lucario, and Ace the Charmeleon leave for Hia Valley by the river. Lucario was wearing his knit hat with his ears popping out. Kellyn's scarf was wrapped thoroughly around my neck. He claimed that he captured a Floatzel to carry them through the river.

"So, we take the river until we get to a frozen-over cave. Then we follow the snowy path and we'll be in Hia Valley," Kellyn told us.

"Sounds good. If you need anything, I am your Operator after all. Please call when you get there. It's very dangerous out in that cold," I told him.

He rolled his eyes and hopped on the Floatzel, "Thanks for the concern. I'll be fine, I promise." The Floatzel turned its tails and they were off.

Keith scratched his head and sighed, "I wish I could go with, but all I can do is wait for an order." He started to pout a little.

"Why would you want to go the coldest place in the region? Are you an idiot?" shouted Molly. Molly sure has a weird way of talking. She goes back and forth between her accent. Her reasoning behind trying to cover her accent was because Lanie used to make fun of her islander accent.

"It's more interesting that sitting here with you," he fired back.

A vein popped on Molly's forehead. "You little-". Ricky grabbed her hand and stopped her from grabbing a wrench and beating him to the next region and back. Ricky held her in a lock at this point.

"Let's all calm down," said Ricky with a strained voice. Molly stopped wiggling around and Ricky put her down.

Molly straightened her jumpsuit and fixed her bandana. "Well, thank you, Ricky, for stopping me from beating Keith to a pulp," she laughed.

"If you would have harmed a hair on Keith's head, I would have killed you," snarled Kate with a devilish glow.

"Woah! No killing!" I said to Kate.

She groaned and backed off. Everyone awkwardly stood there for a second. "Why are we at each other's throats?" said Keith once all was said and done.

"Something bad is happening. I know it. Haven't you noticed the increasing unrest?" I told them.

"Yes, this isn't the Almia we once knew," said Ricky.

"I'm not sitting still while people need saving!" shouted Keith while running off.

"There he goes… I need to work on a prototype Aria asked me to build," said Molly while walking away.

"I need to fix a generator in the Operations Room," said Ricky.

It was just Kate and I at this point. Kate started to laugh sadly, "When did we become so boring?"

"Yeah… Everyone has so much work to do…"

"I haven't been ordered to do anything. Unlike Keith, I can't just run off," she said. She turned to me with a sad smile. "You know, I wanted to be a Top Ranger as well. I'm only a local Ranger who doesn't do anything."

I grabbed her hands. "Kate! You still have a chance! Now, let's go inside. Why don't you help me make sure Kellyn doesn't do anything to kill himself?"

* * *

Kellyn

"Thank you, Floatzel," I told the weasel-like pokémon.

We landed at a damp, mossy cave called Crysta Cave. It smelled of minerals and there was a constant sound of dripping. It was chilly, but no too cold. I knew it would get colder at some point. We walked through the cave. It got colder as we traveled deeper.

There was one warm spot as we traveled. It radiated around a single cave opening. We walked in and saw a Camerupt. It would be useful considering the fact that Ace's firepower was not strong enough.

"Capture On!"

Once my styler started spinning, Camerupt turned its lazy eyes to me. I saw it twitch and then charge. I jumped out of the way and continued. It was hard, but not too hard. Camerupt started to turn the ground into lava around it. I made sure to dodge the lava thrown at me. Finally, the capture was complete and the ground returned to its mossy state.

"Hm, why was there a Camerupt in Crysta Cave? They don't usually live around here," I asked Lucario while our group moved on through the chilling cave.

 _He said that he was taken here. He was blindfolded and pulled by a rope. He is very confused too. Do you think Team Dim Sun did this?_

"It's possible, but I can't see those goons pulling this off."

Snow started to dust and harden the soft ground. This meant that we were close. I stayed close to Camerupt and Ace to keep warm. It's a shame that Ace can't stay with us the entire mission because we are escorting him to Shiver Camp for more training.

We walked across an old, worn-down bridge. The snow started to cover the walls completely. The moss started to disappear.

A Team Dim Sun admin jumped out. "I had only returned from sealing the exit to Hia Valley when it happened. Along came a Pokémon Ranger. One obviously overwhelmed by the task at hand, and suitably weak in appearance. With a flourish, I allowed my fingers to scamper across the miniremo's keys," he exclaimed while pulling out the dreadful thing.

"I'm not one for roleplay, so can we hurry this up," I grumbled.

The admin looked shocked and called for three Golbats. "Capture On!"

Golbats like to screech, a lot. My eardrums were practically crying during the capture. Once captured, the screeching stopped and they fled.

The admin had to have been surprised. I captured his Golbats way too fast. "Humbled and crushed by the awful reality of my own weakness of being, I fled. Through the cave, to the side opposite the frozen land, I fled," he whimpered and ran off.

I grabbed him by the arm and tackled him down. "Why are you here?" I shouted.

"With great fear, I trembled under the mighty-"

"Shut it with the narration!" I stood up and picked up the tiny admin.

His dark eyes widened with terror. His feet dangled underneath him and his hands grabbed my forearms. "Sorry! What do you want? I'll tell you anything!" he shouted.

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes! No? I don't really know man. Just put me down!"

I glared hard and put him down. "You're coming with me to Shiver Camp." Lucario put him in a headlock and practically dragged him.

We were close to the exit but a giant block of ice was in the way. "Camerupt, Ace, could you guys melt the ice?" I asked.

They worked together and melted the icy block to nothing. Once the steam disappeared, the exit was opened for us. A draft blew from the hole and chilled me to the bone. Camerupt was about to flee but grunted and fell asleep. What a lazy pokémon.

We walked out a met a snowy wonderland. As cold as it was, it was gorgeous. Well, not as gorgeous as Rhythmi but still gorgeous. It was overcast and lightly snowing like a graceful dance of snowflakes. It was so quiet that all you could hear was the crunching under your feet. The evergreen trees were frosted with soft powder. Hia Valley was truly a spectacle.

We talked down the path and looked on in awe. The admin wasn't even struggling. He simply wanted to look at the beautiful landscape.

"Shiver Camp is nearby. I can't wait for a little break from the cold," I told the group.

Once we reached Shiver Camp, Ace was supposed to stay while we advance to Almia Castle. He is going to continue his training in the bitter cold of Hia Valley.

"Hand over the Empoleon and make no fuss about it! We need it to get into Almia Castle!" shouted someone. We turned the corner and found two admins about to attack a defenseless person and a wounded Empoleon.

"I told you that I won't! This Empoleon is hurt, so get your crooked team out of here!" shouted the researcher.

"If that is what you feel, then so be it. Houndoom, set 'em on fire."

I jumped in front of the researcher and intercepted the raging Houndoom. "Capture on!"

Houndoom howled like a rabid beast. I had no idea what they did to this Houndoom, but it was wild. Flamethrowers ruined the perfection of Hia Valley. The heat was blistering and if I allowed this to continue, Hia Valley would be ashes.

Houndoom sprinted towards me. I jumped out of the way and finally captured the hound pokémon.

Once I got up from the snow mound, they were already gone. My skin turned red and numb. My hair was white with snow. Water droplets dripped from my hair to my face.

"Thank you! You must be Kellyn! Do you know my son Murph?"

"Heh, of course. Murph is a wonderful person."

Murph's dad smiled proudly and led me to Shiver Camp. This little place is much too cold for civilians. Shiver Camp was a small research town in the middle of a larger valley in Hia Valley. Only a few igloo-like houses were on Shiver Camp. One of the researchers grabbed the admin and took him to a different hut. We walked into one of the huts and warm air thawed my chilled body. He handed Lucario and I hot tea and a blanket. Charmeleon was unaffected by the cold.

"Excuse me, how rude. My name is Pamur. Those creeps that attacked me were from Team Dim Sun, right?"

"U-Unfortunately…"

"The world's turning into a less and less safe place. I sure hope my son is okay…"

"Murph will be fine. I know it so please don't worry."

Pamur smiled softly and glanced at Ace. "Is that Ace? The one who will be training here?"

"In the lizard-like flesh," I responded.

Ace really did make me proud. He wasn't my official partner pokémon, but it was like he was a part of the family.

"I have a question? Do you know about this?" I asked Pamur as I pulled out my pendant. His eyes widened and came for a closer look. Even Empoleon came closer.

"What a pretty thing you've got there."

"It's made from the 'Tears of Princes'."

"Huh, go talk to Mrs. Winter. She lives nearby in Hia Valley. She actually lives close to the lake you need to cross to get to Almia Castle."

"Mrs. Winter… Got it. I'm all warmed up, so I'm going to head out."

I was about to stand up when Pamur shouted, "Wait! Almia Castle is much colder and Shiver Camp. Allow me to get you some warm cloaks." He stood up and left the hut to get Lucario and I cloaks.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! Rhythmi speaking! Kellyn, are you warm enough in Shiver Camp?"**

A smile formed on my face and I could help but chuckle a little. "Besides the chilled to the bone a little earlier, I doing just fine. How are you?"

" **Me? Don't worry about me."**

"How could I not? I got to make sure my eye in the sky is on her toes."

" **Heh, well I'm always on my toes, Hotshot."**

I rested my fist on my cheek and smiled wide. "Hotshot? I'm no Hotshot. By the way, I think you'd really like it here. The snow reminds me a lot of you, you know? 'Cause it's relaxing, and shimmering like your eyes, and pretty…"

There was a silence on the other side of the call. Maybe I pushed too hard. I was warmed up just by saying such words. Lucario was smiling at me like a smug know-it-all.

" **Kellyn… Everyone just heard that…"**

I paused for a moment and the weight in my chest crushed me. "Okay, well I got to go. Bye!"

" **Wai-"**

I turned off the call and rubbed my head. Pamur walked in cheerfully and gave me the fleecy cloaks. "Kellyn, is everything alright? You are all red." he asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to cool down outside."

"Well… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Pamur. Lucario and I will be heading out," I told him while throwing the cloak over my shoulders and snapping it closed.

"Be safe!"

"Goodbye, Ace. Be good," I told him while rubbing the top of his hat. He grunted in return. He held me a toasty hug.

We started our journey towards Mrs. Winter. Surprisingly, the cold couldn't get rid of my flushed face.

* * *

 **Hey-o**

 **This one took me a while because I've been awfully busy. I was going to do it last week, but I had Turnabout and was too tired.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one because Kellyn was awfully dorky in this chap. I think dorky Kellyn and Rhythmi moments are the best, right?**

 **Well, don't forget to review**

 **Peace** **ヽ(ⴲ﹏ⴲ)ﾉ**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Sore Cheeks**

* * *

Eventually, that warmness in my body from earlier ceased to exist. The harsh cold was blocked by my toasty cloak. Wendy flew by and picked up the Admin. He was screaming and thrashing, but she was able to knock him out.

The wind was picking up. I nuzzled into my scarf and scavenged for heat. There were trees everywhere. Looking at the snow reminded me of my earlier conversation with Rhythmi.

 _You really embarrassed yourself there, Kellyn._

"Oh, shut up. You know I really like her," I grumbled.

 _Why don't you just ask her out_?

"You know me… I always chicken out. I try and I try, but I can never actually make a move."

 _You should just go for it._

"It's just… she's so pretty and smart and kind and she really has a mind of her own and I enjoy her company and she's so, so pretty and determined and-"

I walked right into a tree. I fell backward and powdery snow covered up my body. Lucario lost it. My embarrassing moment tally of the day just reached two. I stood up and dusted the frost off of me. I stormed forward without a comment.

Lucario chased after me as I tried to leave his teasing comments behind. A wooden cabin started to appear in my view. We sprinted after the silhouette because the cold was unbearable. My lungs burned and pleaded for warm air. The air was so dry. It would be dangerous to run in the weather for too long.

I stood at the door and knocked quietly. "Come in!"

I opened the stiff, frozen door and was met with a cozy, warm fire. It was a simple log cabin, yet it was so homey. It smelled of cinnamon and cloves. A Delcatty rested next to the fire and purred ever so softly.

"Hello! It's a rare occasion to see a Ranger!" said Mrs. Winter with glee. Her almost gray-blonde hair was tied in an intricate braid. She wore an orange parka dress with matching moccasins. Her rosy cheeks illuminated her pale complexion.

"Hello, my name is Kellyn. I was wondering if you could explain this pendant of mine?" I asked while taking out the crystal.

Her clean hands gingerly grabbed the pendant and smiled softly. "This little shard is one of the 'Tears of Princes'. It is a symbol of good luck. Ancient Almians used to search desperately for the shards, but greed caused people to fight over control of the crystals. Over time, 'Tears of Princes' became a legend. Where did you get this?"

"It's a family heirloom," I told her.

"Hm? You must be a relative of the Prince who lived in Almia Castle."

"Pardon?"

"The folktale was titled, I believe, 'The King of Almia and the Three Princes.' When deep darkness did arrive in the Kingdom of Almia, the Prince in Blue stood. He willed himself to shine with light. A light that turned darkness into light… That's all I remember."

Prince in Blue? I didn't even learn about that when I researched Almia Castle back in Ranger School.

"I don't remember what the other Princes did. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," she said as she handed back my pendant.

"No, no, you helped me a lot. Thank you, Mrs. Winter," I told her with a smile.

I was about to head out when she stopped me. "Wait! The name 'Tears of Princes' that they gave to the blue stones… It was somehow related to the story. I hear there is a giant blue crystal in Almia Castle just like your pendant"

"That is great information. I must head to Almia Castle to investigate while the sun is still in the sky. Stay safe!"

Mrs. Winter smiled and waved, "Please come back soon!"

Lucario and I stepped into the icy tundra and shivered. It would never get easier. The sun had already set at this point. Lucario grunted and yawned.

"Are you tired, buddy?" I asked.

 _I can handle. Let us continue._

"Are you sure? The trip across the Ice Lake is treacherous. It would be safer to travel in the morning. Now, I'm convinced that we should find a place to sleep."

Lucario rolled his eyes and glanced at the cabin. It would be rude to ask her for shelter, but the trip to Shiver Camp is much too far. We stood there for a few minutes and debated asking Mrs. Winter. I would be embarrassed asking her for shelter after I was so fired up to go to Almia Castle.

"You two!" called Mrs. Winter from her window. "Would you like stew or casserole?"

* * *

Now, you two be safe. Ice Lake is dangerous to the bare skin. Make sure you don't fall in," ordered Mrs. Winter.

"Don't worry Mrs. Winter. Empoleon here will take us across safe and sound," I told her.

Mrs. Winter escorted us to Ice Lake personally in the morning. It was around ten when we stepped to the dock. The morning sun peeked over the tall glaciers and blinded my eyes. The lake created a small draft and caused my breath to be visible. I was originally supposed to investigate Hia Valley, but I know for a fact that Almia Castle holds more secrets to the "Tears of Princes." Hastings gave me the "okay", so here I am.

Empoleon hopped into the water and waited for Lucario and me to jump on. Empoleon's small, waterproof feathers keep the cold away. Empoleon started to swim on a current. The glaciers formed a sort of maze. There were small ice blocks and whirlpools to block the way. The people who lived in Almia Castle truly had quite the defense system.

 _Ugh, I'm freezing._

"Me too, buddy, but w-we have to endure," I told him.

Empoleon was right when she said she was a master of traveling the Ice Lake. She was able to use the currents to her advantage and break the small blocks of ice. The crushed shards sprinkled near my face and caused a chill down my spine.

We were moving quickly and missed every whirlpool. I gripped tightly to her plush feathers. Lucario held to my back since she didn't have enough room on her back.

No matter how bitter the cold was, the sun was delightful and caused the glaciers to shine with authority.

There it was, the dock. We stepped on the waterlogged wood and stood in front of a flight of stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, we saw the magnificent castle. It was made with blue stone. The castle towered over us with primal strength. I was awed by it. Almia Castle looked as if it came straight from a fairy tale. Frost covered its exterior like moss on a rock.

"There it is," I said softly. My eyes were glued. Lucario stepped forward a grazed his paw in the door. Empoleon stood there, indifferent as if she had been several times.

I pulled out my styler and called up the Union. "Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking!"

" **Hey, Kellyn. I see you made it to Almia Castle in one piece. Good job." said Rhythmi.**

"One piece? Yes. Unbearably cold? Also yes."

" **Oh, I'm sure you're fine. By the way, Wendy picked up that goon you captured from Shiver Camp. The gooncicle is sitting with Chairperson Erma. He won't spill any beans, though. Molly has been put in charge of scarring information out of him."**

I winced thinking about the horrors Molly would put that Admin through. "Poor guy. I hope he just talks already."

A soft giggle came from my styler, and I found myself smiling like an idiot once again. All of the sudden, I remembered all of the embarrassing things I said earlier. "Before I go, I want to say sorry for saying weird things yesterday," I said shyly.

" **D-Don't be sorry. Thank you for saying such nice things about me. Please, don't worry about it. Remember to make it back safe, okay?"**

"Of course."

I turned off the Voicemail and reached for the door. The door radiated chill from its frosted edges. I pushed open the heavy door that creaked with the sound of thunder.

The dry air smelled of aged paper. The floor was covered with tiles and the occasional blue carpet. Regal pillars shaped the outside of the room. Large arched doorways connected the several rooms. The ceiling and walls were covered in icicles like Zubats in a cave. The room was lit by several torches. These torches weren't actually warm at all. Haunters and other ghost pokémon could be sensed by Lucario. Although we were inside, the hyperborean air still blew inside.

We walked forward into a sort of dining hall. It was filled with fine china and fancy linens. It was extravagant, but it was contaminated by a Dim Sun admin. She looked pissed, to say the least.

A minion walked up from the left archway and said, "It's a no-go. There's a dead end this way."

Another minion walked from the right archway and sighed, "This corridor is no good. It's impossible."

She started to pace. "...That leaves us with no other choice," she said, barely audible. All three of them looked forward to the north archway. The archway was blocked by a giant chunk of ice.

The dorkier of the goons said, "If we made snow cones out of it, we'd be able to feed, like, 403 people."

I strolled up and waited for them to notice me. The other goon turned around and gasped, "Hey! A Ranger, right?!"

Dork Goon shouted, "Why would a Ranger come here?! There are no hints, answers, mysteries, or giant crystals here!"

The admin shouted out of annoyance, "You two need to shut your mouths!"

"Enough with the shouting. You'll cause the ice to break from the ceiling. Just send your brainwashed pokémon at me, so I can free them," I said calmly.

She sent four Houndoom at me. It was no problem. They were vicious, but I understand that they were only brainwashed. They fled and the goons stood in shock.

The dork goon studdered, "O-Oh no… Ice is going to be pissed."

"Who's Ice?" I asked, but they ran away.

Lucario and I decided to let them figure out how to escape. Lucario pressed a paw to the ice.

 _I can break this. I need to store energy for a second. Just wait._

"I'm going to investigate the left and right archways. I will return soon," I told him while heading to the right.

The hallway was spooky. Portraits of the royalty hung cleanly and orderly. This hallway led to a living room area. A crackling came from a surprisingly distant feeling fireplace. Actually, the entire castle felt distant.

The other side was an outdoor walkway to a kitchen. It was completely empty. Pots and pans were starting to float and that was my cue to find Lucario.

Lucario stood still while aura built around him. The aura was so powerful that it blew my hair back. He opened his glowing eyes and slammed his fist into the ice block. It cracked and several places and then exploded. What was left was an icy mist.

"Great job, bud," I praised.

We walked into the next room and an icicle crashed right next to me. It looked like the remains of a ballroom. The once marble floor was covered with a thick layer of ice with icicle spears sticking from the ground. The elegant chandelier hung dangerously on frosted chains. It was a beautiful room. It felt like time stood still as we slowly slid across the ice. The mirrors on the side of the walls were graced with the intricate designs of frost.

My legs stuttered as I started to lose balance. My feet replaced the position of my shoulders and I hit the hard ice. I gritted my teeth and scrambled to my feet. Lucario brushed the ice dust off my cloak and laughed a little.

"Oh, quiet. Let's take the right exit."

We tiptoed to the right exit and stepped on a sturdy tile, or so we thought. The tiles crumbled and Lucario and I fell to the basement floors. The wind knocked out of my lungs when I made contact with the floor.

"Uh… Why does this always happen?" I grumbled to myself.

Voices were heard from the room in front of my face. "Personally, I'm totally cool with Ice. The only problem with Ice would be his extreme pride in his abilities. He's my favorite of the three. You know how Lavana blows up in a rage for no reason. Heath is a pain to deal with when goes on his eating sprees," said one of them.

"Is that right? I'd sooner have Lavana as my boss. She's so passionate. Like a volcano, she is. Most of all, out of the three bosses, she's the only lady. She's a total babe. Unfortunately, her and Ice are super close," said another.

"None of that matters. Those three are the big boss's favorites. They can do no wrong. As long as they're around, it'll be tough for us to get promoted," said the third.

"Oh, I don't want to be promoted. Those three are in direct control of Vance. He's terrifying. He kind of reminds me of a ghost," said the second.

"I'm pretty sure he's a female predator."

Lucario and I jumped out and pried the miniremo from one of the three admin's hands. I slammed it against the wall and parts flew out of the greasy machine.

"Gaah, this is just humiliating," said the first admin.

"You won't get a promotion if I can break your miniremo like that," I told them.

Another miniremo was pulled out and eight Seedot jumped on me. "Capture On!"

I captured all Seedot in three spins. The admins stood there in shock. "W-what's your name, Ranger?"

"Kellyn."

"Kellyn… We won't forget your awesomeness!" one shouted as they ran away to leave us near a big closed door.

The door was strangely wooden and not frosted. There were Riolus carved into the wood. I gingerly touched the warm, smooth wood. I pressed my chilled face on it.

"Why is the door warm?"

 _There is a strange aura coming from behind that door. It feels twisted._

I opened the wooden door. The room was colder and the one outside. Snowflakes stood still in the air. A blue aura wall cut the room in half. In front of the wall stood two Riolu statues. Next to one of them stood a man with blue hair.

"I heard someone come in…" said the man with blue hair. His voice was soothing.

"Well, you were right," I told him.

He turned around with no surprise. His blue hair looked like it was blowing in the wind. He had sharp blue eyes and wore an elegant, blue suit with a stock tie. "My guess is the little kid playing Ranger while slipping around the icy floor."

"I'll have you know that I'm almost nineteen."

"Really? I'm twenty, so I think I know a child when I see one. Hehehe, sorry, sorry. Don't get angry. Chill, alright? My name's Ice. I was just joking. I know that you're the Top Ranger, Kellyn-noob."

This guy was a character. He was radiating with pride, plus is looked crazy familiar. Maybe I saw him in a picture.

"What are you, twelve?"

"Oh, there's no 'noob' at the end? Heheh, sorry. Chill."

I started gritting my teeth in annoyance. "Get out of the way, idiot."

"You're after something blue, aren't you? I know all about that. One of my guys happened to overhear your little voicemail. What a dork. So, what do you say? Want to work with me? I'm quite the gem," Ice said with a toothy smile.

"Never in a thousand years, Bryce McCoy," I said. Yes, I had cracked the code. This obnoxious, cocky villain, also know as Ice, was none other than the missing Bryce McCoy. I had only seen enough pictures of Bryce to recognize him from afar.

He was stunned. His smile wiped off of his face right as I revealed his identity. "How did yo-? Heheh, that is where you are wrong, Kellyn. Bryce died six years ago when he ran away from home. Now I'm Ice."

"What about Liza or your mother?"

"Memories of the past. Just chill and let me take your styler as a prize," Bryce said calmly while setting up a miniremo. A chill ran down my spine. A Froslass appeared in front of me and screeched like gears grinding against each other.

A mechanical grin formed on Bryce's face as I prepared for capture. It would be difficult to capture Froslass because Lucario holds no effect on ghost pokémon.

"Capture On!"

I spun my styler and Froslass disappeared. It appeared next to me and set my cloak on fire with purple flames. I jumped and rolled to smother the flames. An ice block fell next to me and I started to charge my styler. Lucario was pelting Froslass with Dragon Pulses. My cloak was burnt in half and feathered at the end. My body was toasted and freed from numbness.

My styler spun rapidly with a rainbow trail to show its charged nature. Froslass screeched again with a blizzard coming from its mouth. The warmth from the fire on my cloak disappeared and my body violently shivered.

My body trembled and my skin was turning blue. My fought on and captured the ghost pokémon. The intense cold disappeared and a little bit of warmth return. Bryce's eyes twitched as Froslass fled and his miniremo exploded.

He paced a little and turned to look at me calmly. "Oh, yeah, okay… You're better than I expected. I'll try to take you more seriously," Bryce said while walked towards the exit.

I grabbed his jacket and stopped him. "Bryce, don't think you're off the hook," I told him while gripping tighter.

"The gem is yours. I wash my hands of it. Well, that's not quite right. It doesn't seem that I have to even bother with it. The pokémon guarding it is probably too much for you. It might be impossible for me, too, but it's even more impossible for you. Hey, it won't cost you anything to try, but I'd say you're wasting your time," Bryce said smugly while ripping his arm from me.

I stood in shock as he took another step towards the wooden door. "Bryce!"

He waved and kept walking, "'Til next time, Kellyn. Tell my mom and sister I say hello."

I let him go. I don't know why. Lucario had already done something to destroy the aura wall. The other side of the room was eerie and quiet. The patter of our feet was the only noise down the corridor.

The corridor led to a frozen-over cave. The rocks were radiating blue and the ground was thin ice over the dirt. The ground started to glitter and six torches lit themselves. Ahead of me was a pedestal holding a blue gem. I took a step forward but a blue aura shot me back.

In front of me stood a regal Lucario. My Lucario growled and lunged at it. The other Lucario started to run rapidly around me, creating a whirlwind.

"Capture On!"

 _Kellyn, stand back. This Lucario is willing to kill you._

Before I could respond, Lucario charged and attacked head on. My eyes couldn't even follow the Lucarios. I stood there in awe and charged my styler.

"Lucario! Hold him down!"

Lucario held the significantly bigger Lucario while I spun my styler around. The guardian punched Lucario hard in the gut and sent him flying into the wall. Lucario's eyes were closed and he didn't move.

"Lucario!"

The other Lucario charged at me and knocked me off my feet. While I was falling, Lucario punched me hard in the chest. I was stunned for a moment, but the aderenile kept me going. That was short lived and I was punched quickly in the cheek. That's going to look ugly in the morning.

Lucario came at me again, but I dodged last second. Lucario kept running and crashed into the rock wall. His massive paw was stuck in the wall and I finally captured that beast.

The pain finally spread to my right cheek and chest. Big Lucario stepped aside and gave me access to the blue gem. I ran over to a groaning Lucario and picked him up to his feet.

"You okay?"

 _Yeah… Just go get the gem, Kellyn._

I walked over to the blue gem and touched to hard surface. It was deep blue and around the size of my palm. I held it to my eyes and smiled wide. Mission Clear.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! I have obtained the blue gem from Almia Castle."

" **Seriously?! Kellyn, you're amazing!" Rhythmi shouted with glee.**

"Oh, stop. You flatter me too much."

" **Wendy will come by to pick you up since it's much too late to travel. Professor Hastings awaits you at the Union."**

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **Finished another chap. What do you think? Sorry, I haven't added people's ideas into the story yet. I promise I will add it in when I can. Next chapter might be a filler-type chapter with Kellyn and Rhythmi or anyone else.**

 **I revealed where Bryce had been this whole time. Surprised? Called it? Let me know.**

 **Peace** **ლ(⏓◡⏓ლ)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Outdoing Sven**

* * *

 **Rhythmi**

He should be returning soon. It's been way too long since last night. Wendy said she would pick him up. So why wasn't he here yet? We were all waiting for him.

"Oh, my. How were you able to handle that cold for so long? What a trooper" said someone who sounded like Wendy.

"Welcome back, dear. Is your face all red from frostbite? You poor dear. It must have been terribly cold," said Chairperson Erma.

I turned my chair around and started to walk towards him. His tall figure looked beaten up. His cloak was burnt and the end and feathery strands hung down. His hands were trembling a little. His face was red, probably from the cold. The tips of his swoopy hair were frosted with actual ice. What was most surprising was the swollen cheek he was sporting.

"Cold is an understatement," he replied. "But… I bring a gift." He pulled out a blue gem. It glittered with brilliance.

"Is… That really the blue gem?" said Hastings as he went to hold it.

"You've certainly earned a commendation for this achievement. Kellyn, I'm raising your Ranger Rank to 6," said Erma.

"Thank you," Kellyn responded.

"You must be exhausted. Take the day off and warm up. Come back tomorrow to work with the gem and tell us what you learned," said Erma.

She turned to me and smiled warmly. "Rhythmi darling, why don't you take the day off. You've been working so hard." She walked closer to me and whispered so Kellyn couldn't hear. "I've also noticed how worried you were while Kellyn was out. Go spend some time with him."

I gasped a little and suddenly found the wall to be interesting. Hastings and Erma left us alone in the Operation Room. Kellyn tossed himself in my Operator chair and closed his eyes.

"Hey, get out of my chair. You'll get it all dirty," I yelled while reaching to grab him.

Without opening his eyes, his icy hand grabbed my wrist. My mind blanked as his grip softened and a small smile formed on his face.

"Just let me close my eyes for a little," he whispered ever so softly.

I decided that the cleanliness of my chair really didn't matter anymore. The tips of his hair started to drip water onto his face. The droplets rolled lazily down to his chin. I placed a hand on his swollen cheek and rubbed his cool cheek with my warmer hand. He smiled and pushed his face into my hand.

"What happened to your cheek?" I asked.

"Heh, the guardian pokémon beat Lucario and I pretty good. Lucario's already asleep in my room. I took a punch to the cheek, that's all."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"It's tender."

I pulled my hand alway. "Sorry… I probably hurt it more."

He stood up and looked me in the eye. We were inches apart. "You could never hurt me, Rhythmi," Kellyn whispered.

I couldn't even move. We were so close that I could feel the cold radiating off of his skin. I placed my hands on his chest while he held my waist. My eyes were glued to his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Kellyn… I…"

"Yes?"

I couldn't even speak at this point. My chest was so tight and my heart was beating in my throat. I gripped the burnt cloak and steadied myself. I stood on my tiptoes and placed my lips on his good cheek.

He was bright red and his mouth hung open. He quickly collected himself and firmed his grip on me. We started to inch towards each other slowly. Well, actually, I don't know how fast. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him. This overwhelming emotion washed over all my reason. Just kiss me.

"Hey, Rhythmi has Kellyn come back ye-..."

We both jumped away from each other. My sister, Aria, stood there with saucers for eyes. My back hit the wall behind me in my effort to get away from the boy I almost kissed. I covered my mouth with my hand.

Kellyn was in worst shape. His red was red and you could practically see the steam coming from his head. He couldn't even look at me.

"Was I interrupting?" Aria said with a sly smile.

"I think I should check on Lucario. Excuse me," Kellyn quickly said while exiting the room.

Aria smiled and walked towards me with an evil gleam in her eye. I was still breathing heavy from my encounter with Kellyn. She came and brushed some of the hair from my face.

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't realize Kellyn was in there," Aria said sadly.

"It's fine. Heh, I'm so embarrassed," I responded.

"Well, on the bright side, you really know how to pick up the good ones. Kellyn's a one-of-a-kind guy, truly a good guy."

"Oh, I know. He's so brave and kind. He's the type of person that I know can make a difference. He's too good for little ol' me."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's true. I'm just the Operator, and he's the Ranger."

"You are just as important. Don't you care about him?"

"Care about him? Yes. I care about him a lot."

"Then you are good enough for him. Plus, it's obvious that you like each other."

I snapped my head around and glared. "How?!"

"Well, the most compelling evidence is the fact that I walked in on you guys almost kissing, so…"

"Well… There's no use hiding it."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Chantal," Aria rejoiced as she went to find our older sister.

"Wait!"

* * *

 **Kellyn**

Oh. My. God. I almost kissed Rhythmi yesterday. Almost two years ago me would have never believed this. Next time, I need to actually do it though.

"Goodmorning, dear. Did you sleep well?" asked Chairperson Erma.

"Like a log."

"Excellent. Today is the day. We finally get to test the Blue Gem's power. Escort me to the rooftop, please, dear."

"I would be honored to," I said as I escorted her up the escalator to the rooftop.

The rooftop was like a prairie with a large tree at the center and a pool behind the tree. I dark shard should on one pillar. It was covered by a dome to keep the pokémon from freaking out. Another pillar next to the shard was where the Gem would go. Lucario, Molly, Ricky, Hastings, Keith, Erma, Murph, Aria, and Jasmine all stood and waited.

"I developed a special amplification system for this test. The system draws from the vitality of our Three of Harmony. There's a dais for placing the Blue Germ. You see it, yes? The goal is to project the Blue Gem's power throughout all Almia. It should lessen the power of gigiremos and miniremos," explained Molly.

"Excellent work, Miss Molly," praised Hastings.

"Kellyn, would you like to place the Blue Gem on the dais?" asked Erma as she handed the Gem to me.

I walked over and placed the blue on the dais. Immediately, the Gem blinded us with blue light. Blue orbs started to float from the tree and into the sky. It was a spectacle.

Rhythmi ran up and shouted, "Incoming report! The pokémon rampaging in Pueltown have settled down. They've returned to their usual selves."

A smile formed on my face to see her so excited. She was about to leave when she stopped and turned around. "Oh… Wait! I just got a wireless message. There were pokémon being forced to march in Vien Forest. They've come to their senses."

"Yes! This is quite the success, Miss Molly," said Professor Hastings.

"The power meter on the shard has decreased by a lot. Unfortunately, the meter isn't even close to reaching zero. It's down by a third," said Aria.

Linda rushed up to the rooftop and shouted, "Bad news! There are still several pokémon around the Almia region that are still under control. The pokémon in Vien Forest and starting to fall under Dim Sun control again!"

Molly started to panic, "Why isn't it working?"

Ricky grabbed her by the shoulders and smiled, "Molly, it did work. You stopped a lot of pokémon crime. You should be proud. I'm proud of you."

Molly blushed furiously and calmed down. "I suppose that's true."

Suddenly, a bright red light came from Rhythmi. "What's this? It's so pretty," said Rhythmi.

A yellow light came from Linda and she started to freak out. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" said Linda.

"You! Shiny people! Get closer to the shard," ordered Hastings. "Kellyn, you too."

All three of us stood next to the shard. A red, yellow, and blue light came from all of us. It progressively got brighter and the shard was no longer dark. The shard turned transparent.

"The meter is down to zero!" shouted Aria. Molly cheered and jumped into Ricky's arms.

"Linda! Rhythmi! What exactly are you hiding on your chests?" asked Jasmine.

"Well… It might be the red pendant I'm wearing," Rhythmi responded while pulling it out of hiding. "This was a gift from Sven. It's a souvenir from Boyle Island."

What…? When I see Sven… My teeth clenched and I glared hard. Keith seemed to have noticed and coughed nervously. I could easily say that I was jealous.

Linda jumped. "Wh-What did you say?! My yellow pendant was a gift from Sven, too. It's from Haruba Desert," she seethed.

"What are you implying?" asked Rhythmi.

Linda couldn't even respond. She lunged at Rhythmi. I jumped in the way and blocked Linda from clawing Rhythmi's eyes out.

"Enough with your silly squabbling," shouted Hastings. "What's more important is the reaction that came from the stones."

"Until Professor Hastings, Aria, and Jasmine are done studying, the Rangers need to go patrolling and the pendants need to stay here," ordered Erma.

I took off my pendant and Lucario and I headed out. Before I could leave, Rhythmi grabbed my uniform and smiled. I smiled back as nicely as I could.

* * *

Lucario and I decided to head home for a visit. Violet was excited to see me. After that, we visited Mrs. McCoy.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me," she asked.

"Well, I found your son," told her.

Mrs. McCoy didn't say anything. Tears spilled from her eyes. Her tea cup trembled and her hand reached her mouth.

"You found my Bryce… Where was he?"

"He works for team Dim Sun. He goes under the name Ice. I know it was him and he confirmed it."

Mrs. McCoy paused and grabbed her family photo. A sad smile formed on her face.

"Please bring him back. This mother simply doesn't have the influence you do. Bring back my Bryce," she begged.

"I will."

"Now, escort me to Vien Town, so we can tell Liza."

* * *

I was in Altru Park when I bumped into a person with white hair. His hair was crazy and looked like a cat's.

"I'm sorry about that. Wait, you're Billy of the Go Rock Quads!" I shouted.

The sun was setting and I was on my way to the Union. I probably looked like only a crazy fan. I had heard of the Go Rock Quads when I was young and still lived in Fiore. Garret actually took over my hometown. I saw them a few weeks ago when they were practicing in Altru Park. I had never talked to one of them before.

"I know you," said Billy.

"You do?"

"Of course. You're Kellyn, the famous Top Ranger from Fiore."

"Oh, I'm not famous."

"Yes, you are. I've been meaning to find you. Who knew I'd find you here?"

"I'm just coming home from a patrol."

"My siblings are going to be so jealous. They, too, want to meet you."

"By the way, where are they?"

Billy laughed and straightened his rockstar outfit. "Well, Tiffany is shopping in Pueltown. She sure loves to shop. I used to hate her obsession, but now I don't mind. Garret is reading a book in Vien Forest and Clyde… Well… Clyde is back in Fiore. We had some issues and he left the band. He always said we weren't trendy enough."

Billy's mood declined. This was a sore topic. "When was the last time you've talked to him?" I asked.

"Not since he quit," Billy grumbled. I better not test him because his temper is a force to be reckoned with.

"That might be the problem. Call him up. I'm sure it was a heat of the moment action."

"Heat of the moment!" he shouted while grabbing at my collar. "Who leaves like that? An idiot, that's who! Clyde was acting like our pops, selfishly. I don't want him back!"

"That's a lie." Billy snapped his head and put me down. "If my sister ever left, I would work day and night to get her back," I told him.

He was silent. "Clyde's your little brother, right? Just call him. Do whatever it takes to get him back!" I shouted.

"I'm indebted to you," Billy responded.

"No, your not. I just told you something you already knew."

"Well, how about free tickets?"

"I might accept those."

* * *

The next day, Keith and I were ordered to the research room. It was just Hastings, Keith, and I in the room.

"According to Brighton's diary, the 'Tears of Princes' can be obtained elsewhere. The pendants that Linda and Rhythmi had are probably made of the 'Tears of Princes,'" said Hastings.

Just thinking about that sly Sven giving Rhythmi a gift made me sick.

"Kellyn, you go to Boyle Island and search for a Red Gem. I'm not saying there is a Red Gem, but it is highly possible," Hastings explained. "Keith, you do the same thing in Haruba Desert."

"You got it, Professor!" shouted Keith.

"These assignments are far more important than anything you've done yet. Take haste and secure the Gems," Hastings ordered.

"Good luck, Kellyn!" shouted Keith as he ran out of the room.

I had one thing to do before I reached Boyle Island. I walked to the third floor and got Rhythmi's attention.

"What's up, Kellyn? Aren't you supposed to be going to Boyle Island?" she asked.

"About that… You need to give me that necklace," I said bluntly.

"Excuse me, but this was a gift."

"Um, I-I, uh, need it. Yes! I need it for the mission."

She was not convinced by my act and glared at me. "Your mission?"

"Yes, my mission."

"What do I get in return?" she asked slyly. She pulled out the pendant and dangled it in front of my face.

I snatched it from her fingers. "Close your eyes," I ordered.

She did as I asked and waited. I pulled off my pendant and sighed. I'd rather her have this instead of Sven's gift. I put my pendant around her neck. She opened her eyes and gasped

"Kellyn… I can't take your family heirloom," she whispered. A small blush formed on her cheeks. Her hands gingerly touched the crystal.

"Yes, you can because it's a real gift unlike this one Seven gave you. I think an amazing person deserves an amazing gift. It has to match those eyes of yours anyway."

She was speechless and tackled me in an enormous hug. We were so close. She dug her face into my neck and squeezed her body closer to mine. Her hair smelled ever so slightly of flowers.

"Thank you, Kellyn. This means so much to me," she whispered into my ear.

I released her and smiled, "I need to head out. Bye, Rhythmi."

"Bye…" she said.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I finished another chapter pretty quickly. I had a lot of time this weekend, so I slaved away.**

 **This chapter was a huge Kellyn x Rhythmi chapter. I'm hoping to add some more Keith x Kate, Ricky x Molly, and Ollie x Elaine in the near future. I'm also goingto add another one that hasn't been revealed yet.**

 **Keep reviewing, friends.**

 **Peace** **୨ ﾟ ﾟ୧**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Some Like it Hot**

* * *

Molly's grandfather, the town elder, opened the red grated door on another side of Boyle Volcano. The red paint was peeling and radiated an intense heat.

"Make sure you have your water filled. The heat in the secret entrance of Boyle Volcano is intense," said the elder.

The elder was surprised to hear me mention the "Tears of Princes". He smiled to himself and mentioned something about a "Red Prince", but I didn't understand his mumbling.

"Thank you, sir. I believe we are ready," I told him.

Lucario and I walked into the cave and met blistering heat. Sweat automatically started to form on my forehead. The air was suffocating but wasn't dry enough to make me choke. The air was breathable, but still painful to my throat.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! This is Wendy calling!" said Wendy. "Let me give you a piece of advice. Find a pokémon who can swim on magma. It will make your life ten times easier."**

"Thanks, Wendy. I'm on it," I told her.

I looked around the cave for a pokémon who could help us. Lucario pointed towards a Torkoal. I decided to target the calm Torkoal who was no problem to catch.

The cave was separated by magma rivers. These magma rivers created a heat even more powerful than the heat on the cave itself. The magma crackled and sent tiny globs of lava flying. These globs wouldn't do damage because they were so small.

Torkoal decided to help us travel the magma rivers. We climbed on its rough shell and smoothly traveled the fiery path. It was painful to travel. My skin felt like it was peeling off of my face.

The other side wasn't as safe as the first. Several fighting pokémon like Hariyama and Bagon plagued this area. They attacked without warning, I would know because a Hariyama slammed me into a wall.

"Capture On!" I shouted.

As long as I missed its Force Palms, I was safe. I jumped on its back and finished my capture. Hariyama's brutal attacks ceased and I slid off its back.

With Hariyama, Torkoal, and Lucario, I was safe from pokémon attacks. We moved quickly. Lucario and I were naturally fast movers and Hariyama was surprisingly fast. He carried Torkoal in his big hands to speed us up.

We stood in front of a molten rock. Hariyama took no time and smashed the rock to nothing. Hariyama fled.

"That's a shame. Hariyama could have really helped us. I'm sure you can do better, though, Lucario."

 _Yeah, Hariyama has nothing on me._

We reached a role in the ceiling and Lucario jumped all of us up. We were surrounded by fire walls. I didn't have any water pokémon to defeat the fires. As dangerous as it was, we jumped through the cracks in the flames. The cracks in the earth spewed fire. Every so often it would stop spewing. That was the time to run across the fiery earth.

A Rhydon tried to send me into the flames, but I dodged the sharp horn. While dodging, I got too close to the flame and jumped back. My hand started to sear in pain. I didn't touch the fire, but it was intense enough to burn without touching.

Getting away from the inferno that was that walkway was a relief to my skin. I pulled out my water and poured a little on my and Lucario's heads.

"My makeup's ruined from sweating. We should leave and fix our faces," said some female voice.

I turned the cover to see two female Dim Sun grunts. I wiped my drenched face and walked towards them.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. Lavana would forgive us if it's for a reason that good. Ah!" shouted the other grunt as she saw me.

"I was wondering when you'd see me," I told the ladies.

"You can't see me with my makeup like this. You're not getting away with this," spat on of them as she pulled out a miniremo.

"Capture On!"

Three Bagon and one Sheldon charge at me from different angles. I just had to jump out of the way and the pokémon smashed into each other. tHey were knocked out and the capture was easy.

"No… Both my makeup and my pride are it tatters. Lavana! A Ranger is messing with us," one of them shouted as she ran away. The other followed quickly. I followed them because they must lead to Lavana.

The nest area was a fiery, earth bridge that hung dangerously above a pool of fire and magma. Rocks flung from the pool of fire and lazily arched over the bridge. One hit and I'd be done for. I pulled out the red pendant from my pocket and squeezed it hard. We needed luck to make to across the hazardous bridge.

We sprinted. The hot air cut my cheeks. Fire surrounded my feet and begged to light my clothes on fire, but I moved too quickly to give it a chance. My feet ached from the stress and heat. I placed my hands on my knees and begged for cold air, but I received air that burnt my throat.

I told a swig of water and continued down the safer path. An Aggron met me with bearing tusks. I jumped to the side and sprinted hard, even if my lungs protested.

"Capture On!"

I charged my styler and spun it around the charging steel pokémon. It stomped its heavy foot and caused the ground to crack, allowing magma to seep through. Lucario dodged the magma and punch Aggron hard on the side of its face. It started to slow down. It eventually calmed down and a blue bubble formed.

I sighed and wiped the drenched hair from my forehead. Everything on me was drenched with my own sweat.

Aggron was able to help us by pushing two massive rocks into the magma to create a path across the river. I hopped from one rock to the next and landed on study ground. Just hovering over the magma drained much-needed energy.

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. My body was exhausted. Even though I drank a lot of water the day before and today, the heat weakened me. Lucario picked me up and I continued with the little strength I have left.

"We need to find this 'Lavana' soon or I'll pass out," I warned Lucario.

 _I sense they are near. Just a little longer._

Lucario picked me up and jumped to a higher tier. We were somewhere important because the heat intensified if it even could. My skin was burning to the touch. Sweat was dripping into my eyes and causing them to sting. The thin path was surrounded by magma. I couldn't even see forward because the heat waves blocked the visibility of the path.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! It's me, Rhythmi."**

"Ah, a familiar voice," I sighed. "The heat is really getting to me."

" **What?! No passing out, you hear me!"**

"I won't, I won't…"

" **You better not, or I'll come over there myself and knock some sense into you."**

I laughed a little. "Don't worry. I don't give up easily."

" **I wanted to tell you that there is a seriously powerful pokémon ahead. Just… Be careful," she told me.**

"I will…"

"What's going on here?" shouted a female voice. A very powerful voice rang in my ears.

My pink form with you other dark forms shimmered in the heat waves. They come closer until the image became clear.

"Oh? Now, what's this? Dim Sun Crimson Unit, how did he get passed?" said the same female voice. Her hair was in a pink ponytail. She had big crimson eyes with a pretty smile.

"He, um, must have followed us. After all, he is considered a hero in Boyle Island," said of the Crimson Unit members.

She gritted her teeth and then smiled to herself, "Well, nice to meet you, Ranger Kellyn. Ice told me that you would be coming. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm one of the Sinis Trio, the Big Boss's favorites…"

"Big Boss?" I questioned.

"Quiet! Don't interrupt!" she shouted. "My name is Lavana! I'm a woman of fiery passion, like this very volcano!"

Lavana was a bombshell. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but my interests were tied elsewhere. Her slim, curvy body could easily draw the attention of any male. She wore a revealing pink cropped uniform with a matching skirt. She seemed a little older than me. Maybe the same age as Bryce.

"And flanking her are Lavana's personal henchpersons… The Dim Sun Crimson unit!" said one of the goons next to her.

"Quiet!" Lavana boomed. "Kellyn, are you searching for the Red Gem as well?" she asked.

"What does it matter, Lavana?" I responded.

Her eye twitched and she yelled, " You should just give up already! The Red Gem is mine!"

"Dear Lavana, let us handle the scum," said the unit.

They pulled out a Miniremo and two Monfernos attacked me. "Capture On!"

The monkey pokeḿon dashed at us. Lucario punched and kicked. My styler spun around them, but they were fast and their Flame Wheels were deadly. They slashed but never hit me or my styler. Quickly, they were captured and fled in terror.

"L-Lavana, we're so sorry," they shouted as, they too, fled.

Lavana blinked and placed her hands on her hips. She waited for the minions to leave the cave. Once gone, she lost it.

"Those no good henchmen! Failures! Can they even do one thing, my goodness?!" she screamed while stomping her heel multiple times on the broken miniremo. "I have to do everything myself! Why do we even bother with minions if they can't do my dirty work?! Vance insists that we have goons hanging around, but they do nothing! Hell, Bryce and I can do everything ourselves! We don't even need Heath or Kincaid!"

"Did you call Ice by his real name?" I asked.

She stopped mid stomp and turned to look at me. "H-huh? I-I said Ice. It's not like he and I are on a first-name basis anyway," she said.

"Oh… Okay," I responded, unconvinced.

"Kellyn, let me thank you for firing me up!" Lavana shouted as she pulled out a miniremo. "I'll show my fiery wrath."

An Infernape appeared and bared its large, sharp fangs. "Capture On!"

It lunged and Lucario tackled it away. It hissed and slashed at him, but he punched Infernape to the ground. It broke my styler ring multiple times and hit it directly with a flamethrower.

Lucario hit it with an Aura Sphere and spent it back. Infernape didn't require a lot of spins to capture. It was able to damage my styler but not a lot.

Lavana was shocked. She growled kicked her miniremo into the magma. The heat was killing me. I couldn't handle it much more.

"Y-you… You worthless Ranger…" she hissed while gasping for air. The heat was getting to her too. Beating me doesn't solve your problem. You're sadly mistaken if you think you can take the Gem because the Red Gem is mine!"

"Easy, feisty. I've beaten you. Just leave," I gasped.

She started to attack me head on. Her fist came at me fast, but easy to dodge. Her hair whipped me in the eyes and she kicked my feet from under me. Although I was on the ground, I kicked hard and sent her flying. She rolled to the edge and fell.

"No!" I shouted while springing to my feet.

She held on with one trembling hand. The rock was crumbling fast. "H-Help me…" she said in a raspy voice.

I grabbed her hand with two and pulled hard. She was shaken to the core. Lavana's knees knocked as she stood up. She didn't try to fight me anymore.

"Kellyn… Thank you… I'm leaving now to fix my makeup," she said as she hurried away.

My sweaty body ached for relief, but I was not done. The brittle bridge led to a magma cave. There was a dais with a shiny red stone, the Red Gem. It was shaped like a flame. I went to touch it but an earthquake shook the cave.

Steam stewed from the earth and nearly burnt Lucario. Of of the magma came Heatran, a rare volcano pokémon. It radiated with suffocating heat and magma dripped from its mouth. It lifted its heavy feet and stomped hard, knocking over Lucario.

"Capture On!"

It was slow and hardly moved. My styler moved quickly but several explosions knocked me off my feet. My ears rang as I stumbled to my feet, only to be knocked again. Lucario would try to help, but Heatran knocked him away.

A star of fire formed and crashed down next to me. The heat caused droplets of sweat to drip one after the other.

Another explosion caused major damage to my styler. Now, my weak body couldn't stand up. I looked at my arms and saw them shake as I forced myself up. I fell again. Lucario was still fighting, so why can't I?

Lucario pulled me up and my knees buckled. My styler started to get sloppy. It was like I was fighting three Heatrans. I wobbled and then gained my strength.

I kept fighting no matter how many times I fell. Lucario finally landed a punch and tipped over the guardian. Then, it was captured.

Lucario and I held each other up as I grabbed the Red Gem. My body wobbled and my voice was hoarse.

"Lucario, we need to get out of here," I croaked.

 _I agree. My body is weak. I wish to be done._

* * *

"Another job well done, dear," said Erma.

My body was still on fire even though I'd left the volcano for some time. Lucario fainted before we reached the Union. My sweat-drenched by was held up by a worried Rhythmi. I slumped on top on her. I was surprised she would eve hold me because of my uncleanliness.

"You gave us some great information. Lavana and Ice will be searched for," said Aria.

"So, the Red Gem was, indeed, inside Boyle Volcano," said Hastings as he brushed his fingers against the shiny stone.

"Kellyn, the magma must have been unbearably hot," said Erma.

"His… body is on fire. Chairperson Erma, we need to get him medical attention. Please… I think he has heat stroke," said Rhythmi.

Jasmine ran off to find a medic of some sort. My dry mouth yearned for more water. My stomach turned and ached. My breathing quickened and my head throbbed.

"Yes, he looks flushed. Kellyn, you are now certified to Ranger Rank 7," said Erma.

A weak smile formed on my face. The noises that came from my throat were weak and dry. My throat tightened and my stomach ached and ached.

"K-Kellyn!" shouted Rhythmi. I couldn't even turn my head.

I couldn't handle the pain in my stomach and I vomited on the ground. Rhythmi held me tight and my body collapsed.

* * *

 **Bryce**

"Lavana, what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me with worried eyes as Vance circled her. His slender fingers reached for her hair. Lavana smacked his hand away.

"Lavana, dear, you're on fire. Where's the gem?" Vance asked.

She gulped and didn't answer.

Vance smiled to himself and licked his lips. "I mean, you are always on fire, dearest, but your silky skin is flushed."

I felt the urge to punch the creep, but my job depended on it. Lavana doesn't deserve this treatment.

"Top Ranger Kellyn defeated me and probably obtained the Red Gem," she whispered. That was strange of her.

Vance paused and cleaned his ears. "My sweet, did I hear you correctly?"

Lavana nodded softly. Her eyes were locked on mine as if she wanted confirmation to speak. Vance really did scare her.

Vance didn't even scold her. He turned to me and grabbed me by the throat. "If my dad didn't like you so much I would have killed you long ago you useless rat," Vance spat at me.

I couldn't even respond. Heath usually gets the hate from Vance, but right now he was still in Haruba Desert. Lavana was scratching at Vance to put me down. Vance stopped and threw me down. He kicked me hard in the gut and turned away. Lavana held me in her arms and protected me from Vance.

He ran a hand through his greasy hair and growled, "Kellyn, eh? I'll kill him. I'll do more than kill him. I'll rip him apart. Oh, how I lust for blood right now. I'll stain Almia with his blood. Oh, excuse me. I have something to say to Heath."

Vance walked away and left Lavana and me. She grit her teeth and crushed some of his lilacs. I stood up and groaned.

"So, what happened?" I asked her.

"Kellyn beat me. You were right. He's tough," she responded.

"I told you, Lavana."

"I know, I know… You're always right."

I smiled and dusted myself. "Heh, you said it, not me."

She playfully punched me and then smiled sadly. "That Kellyn… He's a kind soul. He saved me, you know? I almost died and he saved me, Bryce," she whispered softly.

"I understand your conflict. I think he is kind. I don't want Vance to kill him."

"You you ever think of going home, Bryce?"

"Lavana, what kind of question is that?" I responded.

She looked sad. Lavana has the strongest will I've ever known. Her wrath is unparallel, yet she stops once she meets a kind soul. Her body trembled and one soft tear leaked from her eyes.

"I miss my little sister. She's a little brat, but I miss her. I hear she became an Operator. Heh… Who knew?"

I was shocked. Lavana missed her sister? Lavana's pretty eyes looked into mine. She snaked her hand into mine and smiled weakly. I'd never seen such a soft side of her. I felt myself cave, too.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **Finished another! I got some more requests and I promise I will incorporate them.**

 **Remember to review and have a great day!**

 **Peace** **(✧ᗝ✧)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Clowns in Suits**

* * *

I regained consciousness a few days later. My dry tongue stuck to the top of my mouth. I drank the cold water prepared for me on the table next to me. I was in a hospital room at the Union. An UV hydrated my tired body. I was feeling a lot better and the bruise on my cheek disappeared.

I was incredibly embarrassed by my actions before I passed out. Rhythmi and all them must have been horrified.

I had missed my birthday due to my slumber. My family and friends left gifts while I slept. Violet and my parents got me a brand new Rangers from Vientown got me a cloak for trips to the Valley. Ricky and Molly fixed and upgraded my styler. Kate got me a pass to a famous Pueltown spa. Lucario got me various berries for my health. Rhythmi got me a picture of us when we graduated Ranger School.

I actually hadn't seen Rhythmi since I had woken up. I asked some of the nurses if they had seen a pretty blonde girl come by, and they said that Rhythmi had come by a few times. She only sat there, though.

I dressed up and headed to Chairperson Erma. The Operations Room was bustling. One of Rhythmi's other Rangers must be on a mission because she was glued to her desk. I tried to get her attention, but she didn't turn around. She only sat there, stiff.

"Kellyn, are you feeling better?" asked Erma.

"I feel one hundred times better," I responded.

"A little after you collapsed, Keith called in and said there were legends of a Yellow Prince. He believed that the Gem was in Hippowdon Temple. For the time being, let's put the Red Gem in the machine," ordered Erma as we walked to the rooftop.

Molly had made two more of the daises. Hastings placed the Red Gem on the dais and red orbs of light came from the tree and floated away.

"So, tell us about your experiences so far," asked Hastings.

"In Almia Castle, I met one of the members of the so-called 'Sinis Trio'. He called himself Ice. Ice isn't his real name. I recognized his as Bryce McCoy," I told them.

Erma gasped, "Bryce? The son of Edgar and Betsy McCoy? Oh, please tell me you told Betsy."

"I did. I also told his sister, Liza."

"That Bryce. You know, he wanted to be a Ranger," said Hastings.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"Betsy was one of the best Top Operators. The only one I can compare her too would be Rhythmi. Like Rhythmi, she saved several Rangers in her time," responded Erma.

Thinking of Rhythmi caused my heart to throb. Lucario noticed the change in my aura and patted my leg.

"In Boyle Volcano, I met another member. Her name was Lavana," I continued.

"Lavana? What did she look like?" asked Jasmine.

"Um, pink hair, scarlet eyes…"

"No! Was she 'so pretty that you could hate her'?" asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine! What kind of question is that?" I grumbled.

"Just answer it!" said an annoyed Jasmine.

"Um, yeah, she was dangerously gorgeous."

Jasmine paused and her lips curved into a smile. "I remember that name, Lavana. It will sound crazy, but I think Lanie knows someone named Lavana. She mentioned Lavana once in a conversation I overheard. She described her as 'so pretty that you could hate her'. We should request her to come to Almia and tell us."

"Are you kidding me? Lanie would never help us," I shouted in protest. Lanie only causes problems for people.

"No, I think that is a good idea. Lanie is a skilled Operator. She is highly praised in Oblivia. Plus, we are at a shortage of Operators at the Union," said Erma.

"I don't think Lanie would be helpful at all," said Kate.

"I have hope. I'll request Lanie at once," said Erma to our surprise.

"No!" shouted Kate.

"Kate, what is this? Why do you dislike the girl?" said Erma.

"Lanie is a snake. She is probably only praised because she seduced her way to the top," Kate seethed. Her eyes were full of fire.

Erma frowned. "My word is final."

"Well… What should I do now?" I asked.

"All we can do is wait for Keith to return," said Hastings.

"He sure is taking his sweet time," I grumbled.

Linda ran up to us and shouted, "Excuse me! I haven't heard from Keith in a while and his styler is turned off."

"What? What does that mean?" asked Kate. "We need to go find him!"

"I agree with Miss Kate. That is suspicious," said Hastings.

"We can't just send someone randomly," said Jasmine. "Sven is ideal because he knows Haruba Desert like the back of his hand."

"Sven is out right now. We need someone else to go," said Erma.

"I'll go!" shouted Kate desperately.

Erma sadly smiled and shook her head. Before Erma could shoot her down, I gained her attention and said, "Let me go! I'll go check on Keith!"

Kate looked hurt but understood why I intervened. Her emotions were too strong for this, plus Union Rangers shouldn't stray too far from the Union. She had never dealt with such dangerous conditions.

"Kellyn, you just got cleared. I suppose you should if the other Top Rangers are out," said Erma. "I want you to go to Altru Park because I hear Blake Hall is giving a speech."

"Yes, I'll head there first. Let's go, Lucario."

* * *

Somehow, Lucario and I were able to push through the crowd. The Go-Rock Quads were on the stage first. People quieted down and waited for Billy to speak.

"Hey, everyone! Thank's for the turnout! This was only practice, so make sure to buy tickets for the concert!" he screamed into the microphone. His devious smile flashed and he pointed to a new white-headed member. "I bring good news! Clyde has returned!"

The crowd went wild as Clyde drummed with gusto. "Yo, music fans! How are you today?!" Clyde shouted. "I'm back and better than ever!"

I smiled to myself. Billy took my advice and Clyde came back. I knew that all they needed to do was talk. It was only a fight after all.

"Now, please welcome, the president of Altru Inc., Blake Hall!" shouted Tiffany.

The crowd bonkers and started to shift. I bumped into a frail body and almost knocked it over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chantal. The crowd is getting restless, am I right?"

Chantal smiled weakly and laughed, "It's great to see you. The crowd is cheering for a tyrant, and they don't even know it."

Blake Hall took the stage and Wheeler, his assistant, stood next to him. Blake was running his hands over money while Wheeler yawned and rubbed his grimy hands together. They both wore fancy, tailored suits.

"I don't like them. They aren't good people," Chantal said. She broke into a coughing fit and almost fell.

She looked terrible. Her eyes were half-open and her skin was pale, almost graying. Her lips were cracked and chapped. Her hair was dull. Chantal's voice was raspy and her frame was emaciated.

I pulled out my styler and started to voicemail the Union. They would be able to hear the speech from my voicemail.

"Mr. Blake Hall, the magnificent president of the glorious Altru Inc. now requires your attention. This will be a historic speech. You don't know how lucky you common people are," said Wheeler.

Blake opened his arms out wide and begged for cheering. The crowd shouting his name and then quieted down.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen… Wait… Wheeler get out of the way," Blake ordered. Wheeler scurried away. "Erm… Our history is the history of Almia. Altru has grown alongside you. Our partnership with you will soon reach seventy years. It is true: our seventieth anniversary since founding is soon upon us. On that day, I will reveal a secret to you. A new dream energy that will do away with our thirst for oil once and for all!"

People around us screamed for more and Blake absorbed the glory. He smiled to the sky and clenched his fists.

 _I dislike this clown. That idiot speaks of nonsense._

"It is clean, efficient, and effectively limitless in supply. Truly, it is the energy of dreams! I assure you it will be exciting! I, Blake Hall, hereby promise you a bright future for the Almia region! Join us in Altru Park on our anniversary and watch the unveiling of a new era!" Blake finished.

I turned off the voicemail and helped Chantal get out of the crowd. Her knee buckled as she held herself up with her cane.

"Well, I must be going… Tell Rhythmi I say hello…" she said as she walked away. She turned to me and smiled. "I want you to take care of Rhythmi, okay?"

"Yes, of course," I told her.

Chantal looked sad and walked towards me to give me a hug. "Goodbye, Kellyn," she whispered.

She turned and walked away. Chantal's body shook violently as she coughed and her thin figure faded away into the distance.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking!" I said into my styler.

" **Kellyn… What's up?" said Rhythmi.**

Rhythmi's sweet voice sounded sad, empty. I felt weird talking like this. It was painful to hear her so down.

"I just wanted to let you know that I saw Chantal. She said hello," I told her. I hope that would make her happy.

" **What! No… Oh no… I-I have to go… Bye Kellyn!"**

* * *

I stepped into the musty house and looked for the famous Captain Haruba. He was known as the best captain in the Almia region.

"Captain Haruba?" I asked.

"Aye? You want to go to Haruba Desert?" asked the burly captain.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay! Follow me to my pride and joy."

Lucario and I hopped on a fancy, new boat. The motor started and we were off. It was time to go check on Keith.

* * *

 **Ricky**

"What are you working on?" I asked my favorite Mechanic.

She didn't even turn to look at me. Her pretty face was buried in her work. It looked like a styler. Her crazy brown hair was frizzed. I poked her in the cheek and she whipped around.

"What do ya want!?" Molly shouted at me. She pulled her goggles down to her neck and glared.

I couldn't help but laugh. Her face was smoggy and her eyes were the only part of her body that was clean. Even her bandana was darkened. Her frown grew bigger as I continued to laugh.

"I wanted to say hello," I told her.

"Hello and goodbye, Ricky," she snarled while returning to her work.

I grabbed her bare shoulder and turned her around. Molly dropped her wrench in surprise. Her body stiffened. It let go of her smooth shoulder and backed off. Her green eyes stared into mine and I forgot the words.

"Um, I actually had more to say," I told her while scratching my head.

"Well… Out with it, Ricky," Molly responded.

Say it. Say it. Say it. I've done it before. Six times actually.

"Wanna get dinner? I know you're busy and you have quite the demand from other suitors, but would you take a chance on me?"

She blinked, unfazed. It was true. She became very popular girl among the Pueltown men. True Islander girls never left Boyle Island. It was a rarity to see such tan skin on the mainland of Almia. Haruba girls are pretty, but they aren't as exotic as Boyle Island girls.

"That was too sappy. Now leave me alone, would ya?"

Seven failures. She turned to her work and left me shocked.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at her.

Her lazy eyes turned to me. Molly looked pissed, well, more pissed than usual. She started to move her arms, and I knew what that meant. I grabbed her arms and pulled them to the wooden table behind her. I towered over her. We glared at each other for some time.

"Do ya have a death wish? I'm not goin' on a date with ya. Why don't ya understand that? Just forget about any possibility," Molly shouted into my face.

I was so close I could see her soft freckles. I could see the small flecks of brown in her green eyes. I could see the blush color of her lips, and I could see the passion in her eyes. I used to think nothing of this hotheaded broad. I didn't feel anything until I saw her in her workshop. In Ranger School, everything I did was to tease her, even the kiss.

"What can I do to change your mind? I'll do anything! I'll get on my knees. I'll beg and beg. I won't even look at another girl! Please… I want one date. If you are still unimpressed, I'll stop pursuing you."

Molly was blushing like crazy. Her big eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. She forced her eyes to the other side of the room. When she spared a glance at me, she won't snap them right away.

"W-Well… I suppose one date wouldn't hurt."

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **The return of Lanie, am I right? Spooky. Just kidding.**

 **I'm telling y'all ahead of time that there will be around two weeks where I won't be able to update. Spring break I'll be in Alabama and the week after is SAT week. I'll try to update as much as I can until Saturday.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Peace** **ᘳ ε ᘰ**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Don't Piss Off the Momma**

* * *

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! Rhythmi are you there?" I asked.

Captain Haruba was carefully navigating me towards Haruba Desert. There, I would find Keith and help him get the Yellow Gem.

" **What is it, Kellyn?" Rhythmi responded with venom.**

She sounded agitated. Her pretty voice and her pretty giggle were nowhere to be found. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of the sentence I was thinking of. Rhythmi had never talked to me like this before. Shocked was an understatement.

"Is… Everything okay?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Obviously, there is something wrong. I was too busy sleeping to even notice.

" **Kellyn… I'm fine…"**

"Well, if you say so…"

" **By the way, Keith returned our calls. He just got lost. Don't worry about the mission. Goodbye," she finished.**

Rhythmi… I remember when I first met her. I was taken at first sight, but I didn't really know my feelings. I did so many things to woo her. I remember the closet, the flower, the dance. Ranger School was kind of embarrassing. Gosh, I was really embarrassing. I did so many cheesy things to impress her.

My heart throbbed and ached with no avail. I missed her and yearned for her. It hurt me to hear her all upset. I couldn't help but think of her.

"A girl got ya down in the dumps, matey?" said Captain Haruba. His toothy grin spread from cheek to cheek.

"Heh, yeah…"

"Is she worth it?"

"Yeah, Rhythmi is worth every heartache."

"Ya love her?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, an explosion came from the water. Captain Haruba stopped the ship. Water was shot into the sky like something exploded underwater.

"I should check that out," I told the captain while pulling out my aqualung.

"Be careful, matey."

Lucario stayed on the ship as I jumped into the warm water. The lukewarm water was much more bearable than the cold waters up north. The ocean floor was pretty and full of vibrant corals. A roar vibrated the water around me.

The ocean floor was pretty and full of vibrant corals. It was a spectacle, no doubt. I wanted Rhythmi to see this. Maybe it would make her feel better. A roar vibrated the water around me.

I swam towards the roar. Sharpedo from up north found me. That is quite incredible. It seemed grateful to me and decided to follow my underwater adventure.

There is was. A giant Wailord was trapped in an electric fence. It cried in agony. I little Wailmer swam around the Wailord to keep its mother safe.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! Linda speaking! Kellyn, what are you doing underwater?" said the other Operator.**

"Linda? Where's Rhythmi? I'm underwater because a mother Wailord needs help. She's trapped in an electric fence," I told her.

" **Rhythmi is away. She has… family problems. Thank you for letting me know."**

Family… Problems… There was a weird spirally contraption that was shooting the electric beam at Wailord. Sharpedo swam towards it and ripped it to shreds. I could have been ripped to shreds when I first met it. The beam disappeared and Wailord's pain went away by just a little.

"Is that Wailord really going to replace our Cargo Ship?" said someone. It turned out to be a member of Team Dim Sun.

What are you doing!?" I told the Dim Sun nerd.

"R-Ranger?!" he shouted while pulling out a miniremo. Two Horsea and a Seadra attacked me.

"Capture On!"

The three Seahorse pokémon attacked with forceful bubbles. Sharpedo countered the bubbles with water whirlwinds. I captured them with ease and they fled.

"What am I supposed to do?" whispered the grunt.

He fled, and I continued through a tight pipe. The slimy, algae-covered pipes brushed against my skin, and I shivered. The pipes ran around Wailord and kept her from moving as if the electric beams couldn't hold her in one place.

Sharpedo grunted as the pipe got slimier and slimier. The exit of the pipe was visible. Once out, my arms were coated with green sea forms.

Two more contraptions shot beams at Wailord. Four more goons swam in the area.

"Sharpedo, could you scare them away?"

Sharpedo bared its razor teeth and charged. I've never seen anyone swim that fast. In its rage, Sharpedo tore through the contraptions and the coral around it.

Wailord roared and shifted in her position. I swam over and touched her tail.

"Don't worry Momma Wailord, we'll get you out," I told her. I doubt she could hear me.

We traveled through another pipe. It was tighter than the other. The slimy surface made it easier to move. Sharpedo grew irritated and pushed me through the tube. The other side was less coral-like because Wailord crushed it. Old fences laid limp on the ground.

I climbed on Sharpedo's back and we swam across a chasm. The bottom of the chasm could not be seen. Several dangerous pokémon swam around, waiting for me to leave Sharpedo's safe fin. Sharpedo's rough skin was slightly uncomfortable, but it was bearable.

The other contraption stood unguarded. The other grunts didn't even think to guard it. Sharpedo tore it up and Wailord was free. She moved her fins and started to move. There must be one more.

After swimming around sharp and discolored corals, a Dim Sun Admin stood guard with a Kingdra.

"What are you doing?! If you free Wailord, it will ramage and destroy everything. Do you really want to try?" he said to me.

"Of course. I have to free this pokémon," I responded.

Wailmer, Momma Wailord's baby, came swimming by to attack the Admin. At that time, Kingdra swam fast at me.

"Capture On!"

A stream of highly pressurized bubble shot at me. I couldn't get out of the way, and I slammed into the back wall. Kingdra pushed me away with pulses.

Sharpedo grabbed Kingdra's tail and threw it into the coral. My styler was able to spin rapidly around the almost knocked out Kingdra. An orb formed and Kingdra fled.

"Oh, my… Kincaid's going to be pissed…"

"Kincaid? Where is he?" I asked, but he was gone.

Sharpedo tore through the last machine, and Wailord was free. She stretched and started to move around. Wailmer was ecstatic and swam around in glee. Wailord opened her mouth and licked me. One-half of my body was no longer green. I smiled and stroked her skin. Wailmer nudged me, and I stroked him too.

"You no-good Ranger!"

I turned around and five goons held me down. The admin grabbed Wailmer by the fin.

"We could convince Kincaid that this is the pokémon. It's… It's… It's a Wailord-Mini!" said one of them.

They took him away. Wailord rampaged and moved from her spot. She picked me up on her back and we swam towards the Dim Sun U-Boat. It was fast.

She took me to the surface and warm sun heated my body. Captain Haruba and Lucario looked at me in shook. Lucario jumped and landed on Momma Wailord's back. She shook a little and tried to get him off.

"It's okay. He's my friend," I told her.

 _What is going on here?_

"Team Dim Sun tried to capture Momma Wailord and use her as a Cargo Ship."

 _Momma Wailord is here, so why are we chasing a faraway U-Boat? It's Team Dim Sun, right?_

"They stole her baby."

 _I understand. Let's get them._

* * *

Momma Wailord took us to an abandoned oil rig. It was rusty and smelled of metal. I cleaned the other side of my green body. I was still wet and dripping. I would just have to deal with it.

"Stay here," I told Momma Wailord.

I looked around. The most suspicious looking thing was the tall ladder that looked used. It was cold to the touch and some of the paint was faded from use.

"Kellyn, is that you?"

I turned and saw familiar sparkles. Sven… He and Luxuray were snooping around. I grit my teeth and remm]ember the pendant in my pocket. How dare he give my Rhythmi and gift.

"I came here because it looked suspicious, right?" asked Sven.

"I just happened to come here to save an abducted Wailord."

"Well, I'll be…"

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! I've made contact with Sven. We found a Dim Sun hideout."

I was hoping Rhythmi would answer. I was begging. I wanted to hear her sweet voice.

" **Hey Kellyn, it's Linda. Glad to hear it."**

"I found the helicopter that carried the Shadow Crystal and followed it here," explained Sven.

" **That's wonderful, you guys. Please continue," said Erma from a distance.**

I turned off the voicemail.

"I was hoping Rhythmi would answer," said Sven. "She truly is a desert rose."

"Yeah… She's one of a kind…"

"I envy you, Kellyn. I noticed that she doesn't wear my necklace anymore. She only has eyes for you."

I whipped my head around to see Sven smiling at me. "W-Well… I only have eyes for her, too," I responded.

"Cherish her. I'm a playboy and she doesn't deserve someone like me. You two are perfect for each other. I wish I realized quicker."

We climbed up the cold ladder.

"Isn't this Altru. Inc's old oil rig?" I asked.

"Good observation. That raises several questions. I smell danger. This is a top priority, kid."

We reached the top and the wind picked up. The increase of wind came from a purple helicopter with the Dim Sun logo.

"I apologized for our coming here without warning. Terminate the production of the miniremos soon. Shift the staff over to our main project. See to those two items on the agenda," said a tall man with slicked gray hair.

He was creepy, to say the least. He wore a black, three-piece suit with a lilac in his pocket. He had a wild look in his eyes like something tormented him. He looked mid-twenties, but his eyes were so old. Bryce, Lavana, and some other guy stood behind him. Lavana and Bryce often exchanged glances.

"Got it, boss," said a voice similar to Kincaid's.

"That also goes for the fine personages of the Sinis Trio," said the boss. "The design data of the Incredible Machine will also be deleted shortly."

"It's been a great honor for you to visit us, Vance," said the Kincaid. It was definitely Kincaid.

Vance and the Sinis Trio climbed on the helicopter and flew away. The wind died down. I felt much drier than before.

Kincaid paced and said to his Admins, "The Big Boss made a promise to me. When the Incredible Machine is completed, I will be promoted. I hate the fact that those brats are higher up that I am. I am their senior. Now get to work!"

We waited for them to leave.

Sven turned to me, "You rescue the Wailmer and I'll investigate the 'Incredible Machine'."

"Got it."

* * *

 **Hey**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I had to crank one out before my small vacation.**

 **Since we are reaching the final stretch of this fanfiction, I've decided that I might want to make a sequel. This sequel would revolve around Ben and Summer, the Oblivia Rangers. Characters from Hellomeetcha! will definitely be in it. It will also take place after the events of Hellomeetcha!**

 **What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? I'm leaning towards good.**

 **Peace** **[◔ω◔]**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Finding the Mushroom**

* * *

 **Ricky**

The sun had set and Pueltown was bustling. It was warm with a cool breeze. I scanned the crowd and walked around the crowds of men. Some eyes stayed away while most eyes followed. I gingerly led Molly away from the view of the other civilians.

"Ricky, where are we going?" Molly asked, slightly annoyed.

Her eyebrow twitched as I softly dragged her away, like she could be broken. I knew she was a tough cookie. She was only a few inches shorter than I and she could probably beat me up if she wanted to.

"A surprise," I told her. I couldn't tell her the secret spot.

Molly ripped her wrist from my hand and glared at me with the intensity of a thousand suns. I smiled weakly at her.

"Ricky, ya got a death wish?" she said in a low, menacing voice, menacing enough to turn me to stone.

No matter hold cold she was, I still found her unbearably attractive. I never saw past her aggressive streak when we were younger. We were on the date she promised. I made sure to iron my light green button-down shirt. Molly looked stunning in her lavender dress that showcased her mile-long legs. I half-expected her to show up in her greasy jumpsuit with her hair in her usual bun, but she surprised me with her cascading brown hair similar to a waterfall.

"No, it's just that you're so stubborn that I have to pull you everywhere," I replied.

That was a dirty lie. I just wanted to hold her hand, but I settled for the wrist. She would probably slap me if I held her hand.

A defiant smile formed on her tan face. She held out her arm and said, "Well… Pull on."

I laughed a little and wrapped my rough hands around her smooth wrist. I took her out of Pueltown and near the outlook.

I set up a picnic for us. I even made the food. I thought catering would be a nasty touch. This may be my only date with her, so I need to make it count.

"A picnic? How romantic," she said sarcastically.

"Well, you know me. I'm the most romantic guy around."

We plopped down on the blanket. I reached for the cooler and dug around. The ice was slightly melted and turned my skin red.

"Water or pop?" I asked.

"Pop, please."

I grabbed a can and tossed it towards her. I grabbed a pop for myself and opened the basket full of the "main course". I had made fancy sandwiches with tomato and lettuce. I even spent the extra money and bought the more expensive ham. I handed her a sandwich and she wasted no time. She dug in and so did I.

She sat in silence for a few minutes. She kept her eyes on the view of Pueltown while I kept my eyes on her.

"I know you hate when I say this, but I'm sorry for all the grief I gave you," I told her.

She turned her pretty face and swallowed. "I know, I know. Ya tell me every five seconds."

"I just can't stress it enough."

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"But nothing. I've forgiven you already."

That shut me up. We sat in silence once again. My mind was blank.

"Why did ya take me so far away?" asked Molly.

I laughed as if it was oblivious. "Do you not notice all the guys that drool all over you? I didn't want to have to fight guys all night."

"Fight? Now why would ya have to do that?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "You're really going to make me say it? It's 'cause you're gorgeous. I don't want guys thinking that they have a chance with you while we are on this date."

Molly's lips dared to curve into a smile. She tried to keep her face stoic, but her faint blush betrayed her.

"Don't get too cocky," she softly giggled.

I gave her a toothy grin and she returned it. It was a pleasant date with small talk and small flirtation, mostly on my side. When we finished and cleaned up, we walked slowly back to the Union.

"What made you think of me when you were asked to move to the Union?" asked Molly.

"Heh, I knew you deserved it. You are quite different compared to me. Whereas I'm a traditional Mechanic, you are special and unique. Not many people are Inventors like you are. I guess I could say I'm jealous of you," I responded honestly.

"Why do ya comliment me so much? Ya deserve just as much praise."

"I believe you are much more amazing than I am."

Molly turned to look at me with wide eyes. Her big green eyes bore into me. I don't think I've said that to anyone.

"You've changed, Ricky. I like it."

Our hands brushed and my body stiffened. Molly looked uninterested in my sudden change of mood. Her smooth, warm fingers tangled with mine. She squeezed my hand lightly to catch my attention. She wasn't even fazed even though I was red faced and surprised.

Her hand was so different than mine. It was slender and not at all clammy like mine. I was starting to think that she didn't care as much as I, but her racing pulse could be felt through her fingers.

* * *

 **Kellyn**

We were sinking closer and closer to the sea floor. The Dim Sun hideout was built on the side of a rocky, underwater cliff. My ears started to feel the pressure. I popped them and grit my teeth.

We stepped off the elevator and met the faint aroma of hairspray. Sven wrinkled his nose and coughed.

"I'll go find Wailmer. You keep investigating," I told Sven and Luxray.

"Heh, bossy," he said while walking away.

The dark hallway we followed was eerily quiet. As we got closer, a faint buzzing noise could be heard.

 _Watch your step. The ground is electrified._

"Is there a generator nearby?"

 _Yes, but it is guarded by some Dim Sun Goons._

"Hm… I can't be showy. I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Which door?"

 _Right._

I slowly opened the iron door. Two goons stood guard of the generator with their backs to me.

Lucario taught me a little about sleath. I controlled my breathing and crept heel first. I got really close and looped my arm around one of their necks so that their throat was in the crook of my arm. With the hand of the choking arm, I grabbed my other bicep, then clapped my free hand over their mouth. They struggled for a little and then they went limp. I slowly placed them down and did the same to the other goon.

 _Good job. I couldn't have done any better. How do you plan on turning off the generator?_

"Good question. Knowing Team Dim Sun, I bet there's an on and off switch."

We walked up to the buzzing generator. Heated radiated off the rumbling machine. As I believed, there was a lever. I careful turned it down and all the lights went out.

 _I sense Wailmer. Follow me!_

I used the wall to keep my sense of direction. Lucario can see in the dark by sensing aura. Goons started shouting and running around. As long as I kept close to Lucario, I'd be safe.

Lucario growled and smashed an unknown object.

"What was that?"

 _This is a miniremo factory._

I felt a clammy hand grab my shoulder and I turned around and punched it figure. It must have been a goon because he whimpered and ran away.

The next door led to a tube. The lighter were on in this area. Mama Wailord could be seen if I looked up. I picked up my pace and opened the net door.

Some grunts were dragging Wailmer into a special door. Wailmer cried and cried.

"Hey! Stop!" I shouted.

I got their attention and they shoved the poor baby pokémon through the door.

"Get away, Ranger! I bet you can't break door this door!" shouted the admin.

There was a small entrance next to the door. Lucario slide under the door and broke open the door from inside. I charged in.

Lucario already destroyed the miniremo the goons had with them. Lucario was knocking them out left and right. I dodged a kick from the admin and gave him an uppercut. I was met with a sucker punch. I recoiled a little and punched the admin hard in the gut. He fell back and scrambled.

Another goon tried his luck against me. I grabbed his wrist and tossed him into the admin. As he tried to get up, I slammed him back down.

Lucario and I noticed that Wailmer was not with them. We reached the door and ran into the tube. We blockaded the door and continued to a control room.

The control room was full of sleeping goons. They must have been overworked and the stench of hairspray probably knocked them out. There were lots of cool machines. We walked into a workroom and saw Sven interogating a mushroom head.

"Isaac?" I asked.

Sven and Isaac turned around. "You know him?" asked Sven. "I got blueprints for their Incredible Machine from this boy."

"I went to school with Isaac," I told Sven.

"What kind of room has no doors or windows?" asked Isaac.

I smiled and remembered his silly riddles. "A mushroom."

He laughed a little and begged, "Kellyn, help me. This guy is roughing me up."

I glared at Sven and he gave me a smug smile. Isaac wore a fancy coat with the Dim Sun emblem. His name tag said 'Professor Isaac'.

"Are you working with Team Dim Sun?" I asked angrily.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"We don't have time for this. We're taking him to the Union," said an annoyed Sven.

"Would I meet Professor Hastings?" asked Isaac.

"You'll get to spend a lot of time with him," said Sven.

"I don't mind going. As long as I research, I'm happy. Can I say good-bye to Mr. Kincaid?" asked Isaac.

I eye twitched. Does he even understand what is going on? Does he even know what Team Dim Sun does? Does he know that Kincaid is evil?

"Well, why don't we all pay him a visit. It's courtesy," I grumbled.

We followed Isaac to an elevator that took us to a posh door. It was the door to Kincaid's quarters.

The room smelled like we walked into a beauty store. Purple carpet lined the walls and floors. I heard Wailmer cry and I snapped my head to a throne. Yes, Kincaid was sitting on a throne.

"I asked the minions to capture Wailord and they bring me this abomination? Such disrespect. How am I to become better than those brats called the Sinis Trio?" said Kincaid.

The back walk was completely glass. The sides coming up to his throne were full of knick-knacks.

"Kincaid…" I grumbled.

"I really do hate you. You represent everything I wanted to be. Now, I'm just sitting underwater, away from the action. A bunch of brats are more respected than I. Plus, I'm the assistant to a sicko," Kincaid hissed.

Isaac walked out from my shadow and Kincaid's eyebrow twitched. "Professor Isaac? What are you doing with them?" Kincaid asked.

Isaac showed no fear with his response, "I'm going with them. I've come to say good-bye to you, Mr. Kincaid."

Kincaid paused and fixed his already perfect hair. "I never thought I'd see this. I've been wronged by Rangers twice already."

"Three times," Sven said while waving the blueprints.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kincaid shouted. "I need that back. I guess I need to take it by force…"

Kincaid pulled out a miniremo and a Gliscor appeared with savage ferocity.

"Sven, take Isaac and the blueprints and escape. I'll hold back Kincaid," I told Sven.

"You got it, Chief," said Sven while escaping. Now it was only Kincaid and me.

"Capture On!"

Gliscor sent whirlwinds at me, and I dodged. My charged styler spun around the flying pokémon with vigor.

Gliscor charged at me and knocked me into the carpeted wall. I wobbled to my feet and continued. Lucario and Gliscor fought head to head. Lucario punched Gliscor hard and was met with a claw to the gut. Lucario fell and was out.

Gliscor turned to me and picked me up with its claws. It threw me into the glass wall and cracked the surface.

As I reached my feet Gliscor turned the ground under me to mud. I couldn't move. I spun the styler around an a blue orb formed.

Kincaid simply laughed. He sat in his throne and laughed mechanically at me. Water filled the quarter.

"The Incredible Machine is already 99% complete. When the Big Boss switches on the Incredible Machine… Team Dim Sun's future will shine with the colors of darkness. Dim Sun's future is built of my sacrifice. I wish I would get some recognition. I recruited the boy genius. A boy like him comes once in a generation. That genius is Isaac," Kincaid told me.

"The Ranger's will stop you," I told him while struggling in the shin-deep water.

"Don't interrupt. You shouldn't worry about me as much as you should worry about the Big Boss and his sadistic son, Vance." Kincaid pressed a button and the room shook. "I'm going to end you. Have fun, Kellyn."

Kincaid's throne was covered up with a sphere and it left the room. Lucario and I were by ourselves in a sinking room and the back door is locked.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! Lucario and I are in a bit of trouble."

" **What kind of trouble? Sven is already out," said Linda.**

"We happen to be in a room that is filling with water and sinking."

* * *

 **Rhythmi**

"Get out of the way," I told Linda.

"R-Rhythmi?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your family?" asked Linda.

"Perhaps, but I had a bad feeling and I was right."

Everyone around me was in shock. Not even my sister was here. Chairperson Erma placed a hand on my shoulder, but I wasn't in the mood for comfort. My swollen eyes flashed back and forth, reading Kellyn's statistics.

"Kellyn, tell me what you are around?" I asked me.

" **Rhythmi? Is that you? Where have you been? I missed you…"**

"Answer!"

" **Uh… The glass wall is cracked. Water is pouring in. The room I'm in is sliding down a cliff. Lucario is knocked out and my feet are trapped in some weird mud."**

This was dire. I need to think. "Kellyn, dig yourself out with your knife. Swim to get Lucario and find something to break the door open. If that glass breaks, you might drown," I told him.

" **Got it Rhythmi."**

Everyone in the Union at this point was in the Operation Room. We waited to hear back from Kellyn. My heart races and my fingers couldn't keep still.

Kellyn gasped for air and started to cough. " **Free. I've got control of Lucario. We are swimming towards the door," Kellyn gasped. "The water is over my head."**

"You have aproximately thirty seconds if the statistics from your styler are correct. Kellyn, please make it back," I said softly.

Slushing could be heard and then a crash. His signal became faint.

"Kellyn, what was that!?

" **Th-The glass broke! I'm being dragged under," he shouted.**

"Grab the door handle! It will break under the pressure! Kellyn, you cannot die! I've lost too much and you can't leave me!" I shouted desperately.

The line became fuzzy and all signals became nonexistant. My breathing quickened and my throat suddenly became dry. I choked a little. I turned on 'Float Mode' on his styler.

We waited for five minutes. There was no response. Soft tears dripped down my face, but they were no stranger to me. I didn't even sob. I sat there, numb. My fingers trembled and I grit my teeth in order to hide the growing sobs.

" **Voicemail! Voicemail! Sven speaking! I fished Kellyn and Lucario out of the ocean. I had to revive them slightly, but they are breathing now."**

Everyone cheered. I whipped the tears and smiled. I did it. Everyone hugged and congradutated me. They called me a hero. I was too in shock to even speak. He's safe.

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I know I said that I wouldn't be updating in a while, but I couldn't stay away. I can always retake the SAT. Haha, just kidding, I studied.**

 **A sequel is planned for the future, so be ready for that.**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Peace (งσヮσ)ง**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Finally**

* * *

The overwhelming scent of flowers surrounded the area. White stargazer lilies, soft pink orchids, and white chrysanthemums were everywhere, giving the look of a meadow. I held a light pink carnation in my hands.

It was a brisk afternoon with a chilling breeze. The sun was warm and kept by back heated. For such a sad day, it was pleasant. I wore a black suit with a black tie, similar to what many other people wore.

Lucario and I stood solemnly in line. Soft chatter was all that could be heard. Everyone was here, minus Keith. He was still caught up in Haruba Desert. He did send his condolences even though he was in a temple.

 _I still can't believe we were just finding out about this._

"Well, we were on a boat when it happened," I responded.

 _It could have been mentioned, at least._

"They probably didn't want me to worry. I knew something was up, but this?"

A few days passed since we returned from being saved by Rhythmi. I didn't even get a chance to thank her. She hid away as fast as she could. This would be my first time talk to her since before I left.

Chantal was loved by the entire town of Pueltown. It was easy to say that the entire town came together to celebrate the life of their beloved florist. The line led all the way back to Pueltown.

I first reached Reed. The usually jolly man looked tired and defeated. His eyes lacked the positive sparkle they usually had. His eyes were swollen. His scruffy face turned to a weak smile and he enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. He didn't speak. I'm not sure he had anything to say. Reed had lost his wife and now his eldest daughter.

Aria's blue eyes were bloodshot. Fresh tears dripped down her face as her trembling lips tried to smile at me.

"Thank you for coming," she said in a cracked voice.

I nodded and gave her my most reassuring smile. I truth was that I felt that I owed my reputation to Chantal. She talked me up and got me a headline. She was the one that spread my name. She was the one who was always rooting for me.

Finally, I reached Rhythmi. All of her spunk, which I valued dearly, was gone. Her head was down. I tapped her shoulder and got no response. I tipped her cold chin up and raised her eyes to meet mine.

Usually, Rhythmi's eyes reminded me of the sun, and when she was fired up they reminded me of lightning. Currently, they looked void and lifeless. It didn't even look like she had been crying.

"Hey," I whispered ever so softly.

"Hey," she said at the same volume.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much your sister meant to you. Chantal was truly a great person. I owe a lot to her."

Rhythmi looked at me blankly. Chantal passed while I was underwater. I had seen her so recently. Rhythmi must have been destroyed. I can't believe that I wasn't there for her. Rhythmi even came back to work to save me. She earned a headline for her heroics.

Rhythmi grabbed me and held me in a tight hug. I placed my arms loosely around her and rested my head on her's. She let go and looked at me with a sweet smile. Rhythmi had some actual sign of life for the first time in a while. She even turned and gave Lucario a hug and a scratch behind the ears.

Lucario and I reached the the oak casket. It hung over a deep hole in the ground. Flowers surrounded the casket and gave it the appearance of a flower garden. The casket was covered in single flowers left by loved ones. Lucario and I placed our carnations on top of the pile.

Pink carnations were the perfect flowers to represent Chantal. Rhythmi once told me that pink carnations stood for being unforgettable. Chantal will truly be unforgettable. It also stands for a mother's undying love. Chantal told me that when their mother died, she had to take the role at eighteen years old.

Once everyone got through the line, the minister said his final words before the casket was lowered. I stood next to Rhythmi. I took her hand and squeezed it lightly. As the casket was lowered, I felt myself get a pang of sadness. My throat got tight and my eyes watered.

I turned to Rhythmi and quiet tears ran down her face. I reached and wiped them away. Her glossy eyes looked at me and a soft sob escaped her mouth. Rhythmi clutched my arm and cried.

The flowers slowly disappeared into the earth. Everyone around me was in tears. Even Lucario let a few tears out. Tears leaked from my eyes, but I couldn't make a sound.

* * *

Rhythmi wasn't up for work the next day. I wouldn't blame her. She was an emotional wreck after the funeral. She locked herself in her room. Reed let me in the house because I decided that she needed some cheering up. I talked to Billy and got some tickets to the Go Rock Quad's concert.

Rhythmi lived with her dad and sisters. The house was cute. It was light pink and smelled of flowers, probably because the flower shop was underneath it. Several pictures of Rhythmi, Chantal, and Aria hung everywhere.

I stopped to look at a certain picture of Rhythmi. She was holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a doll in the other. A woman, that I assumed was her mother, hugged her from behind. Rhythmi looked a lot like her mother in the face. She didn't have the sandy hair that her mother had, though.

Before I knocked on her bedroom door, I fixed my hair. It was a little too wild for my taste today. Lucario made fun of me because of my hair, so I was nervous. That jerk was definitely abusing the fact that I cared about my appearance today.

I knocked the door and a muffled groan came from the other side. "Who is it?"

"Uh… It's Kellyn…"

There was no response. I played with the collar of my orange button down shirt. The door opened slowly and a yellow eye poked out. The door closed quickly as scrambling could be heard from the other side.

I stood there quietly, holding the daisies in one hand. I wished that Lucario had come with me, but he said that it wasn't his place to be with us.

In time, Rhythmi opened the door and stepped out. I felt my heart jump out of my chest once my eyes met with hers. She was beautiful, sad or not. She wore a simple collared shirt and a skirt, but I was entranced.

I handed her the flowers without saying a word. Rhythmi gently felt the tips of the petals and smiled. "You sure like to give flowers. Is that something you picked up in Ranger School?"

"Well, maybe, but you deserve all the flowers. If only I could give you them," I responded smoothly.

"Thank you," Rhythmi responded with composure. "Now, what brings you here? Of course, I don't mind!"

I held up the tickets and said, "I got my hands on these. The show starts in an hour. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

Rhythmi blushed a little and responded in a small voice, "L-Like a date?"

"Yes… Like a date," I told her with the most confidence I could give her.

I saw several emotions run through her eyes. Rhythmi was confused, but finally, she softened up. A spunky smile formed on her face. She grabbed my hand and led me out the door.

The warm night's air was gentle. The cloudless sky let the moon take control. Rhythmi was dragging me at this point. She was laughing like she had heard the funniest joke. Once we reached the center of Pueltown, Rhythmi stopped.

"Where are we going, Kellyn?"

I gripped her hand and pulled her closer to me, "Altru Park."

"We have time, right?" asked Rhythmi.

"Yeah, why don't we just walk for now?"

We walked hand-in-hand for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes were looking around in excitement. I could feel her racing pulse through her hand.

"It was very nice of you to try to cheer me up," Rhythmi told me.

"I didn't want you to be sad anymore. It makes me sad to watch you cry."

"Oh, aren't you supposed to be tough?" Rhythmi teased. She stopped in her tracks. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Rhythmi, you're important to me. You mean the world to me."

Rhythmi was the most important person to me. It didn't take long for me to figure it out. Rhythmi doesn't have to love me back to make me happy. She might be spunky and aggressive sometimes, but most of the time she's kind. The fact that she's beautiful isn't a bad thing at all.

Rhythmi turned to look at me. Her face had a certain look. She didn't respond for a little. Her eyes were glued to the surroundings. She looked at all the people walking around. I had probably made her nervous. She turned to look at me with an irritated look and then dashed away into the forest, taking me with her.

"Rhythmi?!" I shouted as I ran with her.

We stopped in the middle of the woods, panting. Her flushed face was much more apparent. The moonshine shined on her hair much like the time we snuck around Ranger School together. Rhythmi had a plan because her face twisted with an evil grin.

"Sorry, I wanted us to be alone," Rhythmi told me, grin still holding.

"Why didn't you say so? It's a little weird to be hiding in the woods."

She snorted and took a step forward. Her eyes were set on a prize. I got a little nervous at her change in behavior and backed up. Once my back hit a tree, I noticed the trap. She placed one hand on my shoulder and another played with the tips of my hair.

"Kellyn, I've never felt the way I feel towards you before. Is that corny?" Rhythmi asked as her body got closer.

I placed a hand on her waist and a hand on her cheek as I said, "Yeah, it's pretty corny, but I don't mind."

This was the time. I understood Rhythmi's reasoning. No one was here to bother us. She didn't want to do this in front of all those people. Our faces got dangerously close. I could almost die from the tension.

I don't know who moved, but our lips finally met in a soft embrace. It wasn't my first kiss, but I had never felt an explosion of lust like this. Fireworks went off in my head. Her lips were more desirable than I had ever imagined. It lasted for a short moment as Rhythmi pulled away first with glazed eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," Rhythmi whispered.

This time, Rhythmi crashed her lips on mine with a passion. This wasn't a sweet kiss like the first one. This kiss was feverish and wild like we would never see each other again. My hands roamed her body as she pulled at my hair with both hands. I had never had a kiss like this before, and I quite liked it.

She pushed hard on my body to lock me in place. It was really hot. It was almost like a fight for dominance. I flipped our positions so she would be against the tree. She gasped a little at my aggression. Rhythmi tried to push back, but I grabbed her wrists and pushed them back. A quiet moan came from her throat as I pinned her.

I was pretty sure that I had splinters in my skin, but I didn't care. I was pretty sure I had scratches along my neck, but I didn't care. I was pretty sure that we weren't going to the concert after all, but I didn't care.

All I cared about was Rhythmi.

* * *

We ended up making it to the concert. It was wild. Bodies were packed like sardines. I guess we weren't the only fans. Rhythmi was too short to see, so I put her on my shoulders. The people behind us were mad, but Rhythmi turned around and gave them one of her super glares.

"Kellyn? Are you listening?" grumbled Kate.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said that Chairperson Erma called us into the Meeting Room because Lanie arrived. Isn't that terrible?" Kate spat.

"There are worse things," I said simply.

"There are two possibilities right now according to my sources. The first one is that she actually shaped up and became a good person. I heard that she donated money to an orphanage outside the Oblivia Region. The other is that she hasn't changed a bit. Sources tell me that she hardly left her house," Kate explained with a serious voice.

"I see the Gossip Queen hasn't changed a bit."

"I wouldn't say gossip. I would say research. Those are two completely different words."

 _Not really if you think about it._

We walked into the meeting room. Erma, Hastings, Sven, Wendy, Aria, Isaac, and Jasmine all stood around a single person.

"Ah, you two arrived," said Hastings.

Everyone turned to look at Kate and Kellyn, but the focus of attention was the girl in the middle. Her vibrant red hair was cut in a bob. Sharp eyes looked at them with no malice. If anything, they were curious. Those were unfamiliar eyes.

"Hello," said the girl. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Just about two years?"

"Lanie, how are you?" said Kate in a slow manner.

"I'm glad to be home. Oblivia is nice, but Almia is my place," she said with a big smile.

The door opened behind us. Molly and Ricky walked in with some sort of machine. The machine was about the size of a Sealeo. It was plain-looking with a box shape.

"I finished the sonar!" said a blackened Molly.

Hastings rushed over and looked at the sonar. "That won't do. We need it to be chip-sized, so we can put it in a styler."

Molly took off her goggles and let them dangle from her neck. The area around her eyes was clean which made her look silly.

"Chip… Sized… You wanted chip-sized?" Molly dragged on. I could feel her anger rising. "Why didn't you mention that before?"

"Sorry, that was my fault," said Hastings in an attempt to calm Molly.

She grabbed a wrench from her belt and took a step forward. Before she could give Hastings a piece of her mind, the red-head caught her attention. Molly's eyes narrowed.

"You! What are you doing here?" Molly spat as she lunged for Lanie.

Ricky ran to stop her. He grabbed her by the waist, but she kept trucking. I ran and grabbed her wrist right before the wrench made contact with her face. Lanie didn't move an inch. She was still daring as ever.

"Molly, I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry for teasing you," Lanie told her sincerely.

I struggled to keep Molly from bashing Lanie's brains in. Ricky rested his head on her bare back, whispering something I couldn't hear. Molly relaxed but kept her position.

"Oh really? And what sparked your personal growth?" she mocked.

"Oblivia was paradise, but hardly anything happened. I spent my days either inside by myself or outside with a bunch of people who didn't like me. Being solitude for a year and a half definitely messes up your mind. I didn't talk to many people except the Ranger I was in charge of, so I talked to pokémon. All the sudden I started doing things I wouldn't normally do like cut my hair and donate. Now I just want another chance," Lanie explained.

Molly ceased her aggression. "Okay… I'm sorry for attacking you."

Ricky nervously laughed, "We'll just leave now!"

Before Ricky and Molly could escape, Lanie shouted, "Ricky, take care of her!"

He didn't turn around, but his ears turned bright red.

"Now, Lanie please tell us what you know about Lavana," asked Erma after a period of silence.

Lanie looked distressed by the question. "Is that why I'm here? Heh, she always has to outdo me."

"So, you do know her," stated Aria.

"Know her? Heh, Lavana's my big sister."

 _I see the resemblance, but what?!_

"Your sister…? Could you tell us more?" asked Hastings.

"Are you sure you saw Lavana? She ran away from home when she was fifteen. She would be twenty now. Plus, I can't see her being a bad guy."

Jasmine showed her a headline that had a picture of Lavana striking a pose. Lanie furrowed her eyes and then sadly smiled.

"You found my sister. Lavana's still gorgeous as ever…"

"Why did she run away from home?" I asked.

"I don't know the exact reason, but I'm sure my mom had something to do with it. Lavana was locked away at home for years. My mom told me never to speak of it to anyone. You see, my mom hated Lavana for some reason. I thought it was because Lavana looked like my dad. My dad cheated on my mom several times, but they never divorced. I think my mom took out her anger on my sister."

"That's terrible…" whispered Kate.

"I'll never forget the day she ran away. I heard screaming as I walked into the door. Lavana was in the kitchen which wasn't allowed. Lavana punched my mom in the face and ran. She didn't even say bye. She was so kind to me, and she didn't say bye."

Lanie had started to cry at that point. Kate, of all people, went up and hugged her.

Erma shuffled towards me and whispered, "I need you to go find Keith. Go to Haruba Desert and find the Hippowdon Temple. We lost his signal completely."

"We're on it."

* * *

Haruba Village is the second most populated town in Almia. While Pueltown is a large port and Boyle Island is tropical vacation location next to a volcano, Haruba Village is the party hub in the middle of a desert.

Due to its distance from the Ranger Union, Haruba Village is home to several suspicious actions. The town is full of clubs, casinos, and performers. The bright neon lights were famous in Haruba Village.

I stepped onto the dock and covered my face. Haruba was in the middle of a sandstorm. A bad one at that. I bumped into what looked like a showgirl.

"Welcome to Haru- peh, peh. Sorry, I got sand in my mouth. Welcome to Haruba Village, home of the best casinos in Almia!" she said with gusto.

"How do you handle a sandstorm like this?" I said in a muffled gasp for air.

"Sandstorms aren't rare, but this one is especially horrible."

Lucario had to lead the way. The loose sand under my feet was more than annoying. The pelting sand and wind burned my face. I quickly learned that I hate sand.

I noticed that Haruba Village was close to the port. The bright lights gave it away. The familiar heavy aura of a gigiremo could be felt. As Lucario walked forward, I bumped into another person.

"Would you like some special espresso with a hint of grit?" asked a man.

"No thank you. Do you know where the Ranger Union is?"

"Yes, it is next to the Sandy Hills Casino and The Crescent Moon Club."

 _Kellyn, I think that man thinks a gigiremo is a coffee machine. May I destroy it?_

"I don't see a gigiremo."

"A gigiremo?" asked the man that I couldn't see.

 _I can see it. Don't you feel it?_

"Excuse me, where did you get that machine?"

"Ah, I found it in the desert," he said happily. "It must be a gift for living here my whole life and dealing with the crazy gamblers. There is something odd about the machine. Every time I turn it on, the Hippopotas become crazy."

"Sir, that machine is dangerous. Lucario and I need to destroy it," I told him.

"What gives you the authority?"

Lucario smashed the gigiremo to pieces. The sand and wind started to cease. Finally, I could see normally. Haruba Village really was pretty cool looking. Nothing was small about the gambler's village.

"Y-You're Top Ranger Kellyn!" shouted the man. "I'm so sorry for not listening to you!"

"You know me?"

"Of course! My son, Hank, and I love reading about you! My name's Henry by the way."

Henry was tanner than Molly with thick black hair under a white turban. He was a burly man with several packs on his back. He made me look small.

"Nice to meet you."

"Noooooo!" Henry shouted. "I caused those poor Hippopotas to suffer!"

" **Vicemail! Vicemail! It's me Hea-... Keith! Hurry, come to Haruba Desert and find the Yellow Gem with me. This is an important Mash-Up!"**

"That couldn't have been Keith. Keith would never ask for my help so easily."

"It sounds like your friend needs you. Quick, come to my house right here and I'll give you supplies to travel in Haruba Desert. I'll show you the way to Hippowdon Temple. They say that the Temple holds treasures, so that must the place," begged Henry.

"You don't have to do that…"

"Please, the desert is dangerous. I know it like the back of my hand! Plus, you shouldn't travel in the desert when the sun sets. I have room at my house."

"O-Okay…"

We walked into the stone house. It was very plain. It smelled like powerful spices. Henry dug around a chest of some sort. I heard footsteps behind me.

It was a little boy that was about thirteen. His wavy hair was black like Henry's. His peculiar light gray eyes contrasted with his tan skin. The boy looked scrawny and dirty. His clothes were in rags.

"That's my boy, Hank," said a proud Henry.

They looked alike, but the eyes were completely different. Hank stood there without moving. His eyes looked between Lucario and me.

"Kellyn and Lucario? I'm a huge fan! I can't believe you are in my house!" he exclaimed. He asked so many questions that I couldn't answer all of them.

"Now," Henry said in a loud voice to catch our attention. "Drink a bottle of water before we head out. The sun is ruthless and will dehydrate you fast. I have headscarves for you to wear. It will keep the sand from getting in your nose and the sun from beating on your head. We will need to take more water for our trip. Do you have a sturdy knife?"

I pulled out my black knife. "Yes."

"Good. I'll explain the rest tomorrow. Get lots of rest because travel is tiring."

* * *

 **Hello**

 **I'm alive! Sorry, about not updating in a long while. I tore my ACL right after school ended, so that threw a wrench in my updating schedule. I was also working on one of my other fanfictions.**

 **I promise I'll get working for real. Don't forget to review and favorite because that makes me so so happy.**

 **Peace** **ᘳᗒДᗕᘰ**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Finding Keith**

* * *

I shouldn't have taken Henry's advice so lightly. The desert was cruel. The big, golden sun hung in the sky like a ruthless dictator. The air was hazy and heavy which made breathing choppy and deep. While my head was on fire even with the white linen head scarf, my feet ached in the oven that would be my boots. The searing sand burned the bottom of my feet. The linen scarf stuck to my sweaty face. The part of my face that was open to the cruel world was coated in grainy sand.

Henry didn't look fazed at all. He hummed a little song as he marched forward. Even Lucario was handling the sun well. Sure, he complained about his burning paws, but he was still a trooper.

I drained my first water cantine in less that ten minutes, so I needed to be careful with my second.

Henry stopped at the first rocky wall I'd seen in the barren terrain. It towered over us.

"We need to scale this wall," said Henry.

"I don't see any vines and the rock is smooth. How are we getting up there?" I asked, too tired to think of the possibilities.

Henry smiled and pulled out a sturdy knife. He stabbed the wall and used the tiny cracks in the wall to rest as he moved the blade up. I followed his example. I was not even halfway up the wall when my arms started to burn. Henry and Lucario were already at the top, waiting.

I could feel my biceps tear as I used pure upper-body strength to climb. With a gasp, I rolled on the flat top of the wall. I was glad that hark rock was on the top of the wall.

"For a Ranger, you sure are weak," teased Henry.

"I'm… I'm not weak! They… They just… They just don't teach us this in Ranger School!" I fought in between breaths.

When I regained my composure, I looked in awe of the ruins. As we walked, faded painting and rock carvings decorated the walkway. Large Hippowdon rested and soaked in the sun.

"Aren't Hippowdon aggressive?" I asked Henry.

"Yes, but this is their sanctuary. Hippowdon Temple is a paradise for them," Henry explained. "They won't do any attacking unless you attack first."

The large Hippowdon-shaped temple was surrounded by palm trees, springs, and sleeping Hippowdon. Henry, Lucario, and I stood right in front of the entrance.

"Well, this is as far as I'll take you," said Henry as he started to back away. "I hope you find your friend."

"Thank you, Henry!"

Henry waved and then walked back to Haruba Village.

 _You would have gotten lost without him._

"Oh, shut up…"

I actually sighed with we walked into the cool temple. I ripped off the linen and finally got a chance to single walkway was narrow with sand flowing on either side. It looked like falling into that sand was a death wish.

" **Vicemail! Vicemail! I am Keith, I said, and I said come right away here, did I not? So, why are you not coming here yet? You be nicer to your friend! Me!"**

I simply turned off the Voicemail. I know something is up. That isn't Keith. Keith would make some smart remark and tell me to take my time. Now, where to find him?

As we were about to walk through the first arch, Buizel charged at us. He was crying frantically. Lucario tried to calm him down.

 _He said that Keith is in trouble, big trouble. We don't have a lot of time._

I turned to Buizel, "Can you lead us to Keith?"

Buizel nodded and started to pace. This was worse than what I thought.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kellyn speaking! I have something to report!"

" **What is it, Kellyn?" asked Rhythmi.**

"I think Keith is in danger. I'm pursuing him now. I want you to track my movements in case something happens to me too."

" **Track your movements, got it! Please, don't do anything dumb, 'kay?"**

"Dumb? Are you kidding? When do I do anything dumb?"

" **Can you to stop being lovey-dovey for two seconds!?" shouted Kate. "Kellyn, if you don't bring back Keith safe and sound, I'll kill you. No, I'll do worse than kill you!"**

" **Kate, you aren't killing Kellyn," said Rhythmi. "Kellyn, just go."**

"Okay, bye!"

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about Rhythmi, but I needed to get to business. Time to save Keith.

We followed Buizel down the dark corridors. Bronzors floated around and jumped off the walls. Ariados crawled around in the dark. I wouldn't lie when I thought they were creepy.

The next room was like the first, but giant balls of sand were shot at us.

"Balls of sand? What doesn't this temple have?"

As I yelled to myself, a ball of sand knocked him into the sand flow. Lucario grabbed me before I could fall into a pit.

"Ugh, now I have sand everywhere. I hate this place," I groaned as I dusted off.

Buizel, Lucario, and I started running and dodging the sand. Lucario was hit by sand, but he wasn't knocked over like I was.

The next door was overgrown with weeds and vines. I had no time to complain and started cutting right away. The thick vines were juicy and caused my hands to get sticky. Lucario punched some vines, but my knife did a better job.

More corridors got in our way. I would be scared of this place if I was wandering alone. I had no time to think of these things while I ran.

We ran up two flights of stairs only to find ourselves on top of the Hippowdon Temple's head.

"On top of the head? What next?" I gasped out.

We went down a nostril and flew down three flights of stairs. The room was thin walkways other a dark pit. It was dark, but the balance was the key.

One foot in front of the other. If I didn't look down, I wouldn't be scared, but I did. I had to use all my manly willpower to keep walking.

Lucario took a step forward, but the tile vanished. Vanishing tiles were the last thing I wanted. He didn't fall, but he stumbled a little.

 _This place is getting on my nerves._

The next room was pitch black. I could feel the walls on either side of me. Using the walls, we rushed in the dark. I felt something hairy on the wall, but investigating would only creep me out. I heard clicks on pinchers, so I pushed Lucario forward into the next room.

The next room was full of treasures. Gold, silver, gems, fine pottery, expensive paints, and other expensive metals shined in the room. It was beautiful, truly beautiful. I'd never seen anything like this.

"Lucario, do you think it's sacrilegious to take a gem back for Rhythmi?"

 _Considering you are a Ranger and the treasure isn't yours…_

"Yeah, but look!" I told him as I held a piece of jade and an amethyst geode. "Rhythmi and my mom would love these!"

 _Fine, it's just a souvenir._

"See… You're catching on."

Buizel called for us behind the mountains of jewels. I put the gems in a safe place and ran over to the pokémon. He was pointing towards a pitch black hole.

 _He wants us to jump._

"Jump? Is that even safe?"

 _Safe enough for me._

Lucario and Buizel jumped. That meant I had to follow. I swallowed my fear and jumped into the abyss.

We landed on healthy grass. My body was aching from the fall. It wasn't that far which was surprising.

We were in the middle of at Oasis. Clean water was calling to me, but Keith was the mission. In fact, I didn't see him anywhere.

There was another room. It felt strange, not like a gigiremo. It was like I'd found the Yellow Gem. Lucario and I walked in and left Buizel back. The oasis hid the Yellow Gem. Keith must not have made it this far.

I reached out to grab the Gem and a bright light blinded me.

"I should have known there would be a guardian," I laughed to myself. "Right, Lucario?"

There was no response. I turned and Lucario was fast asleep in what seemed like a nice dream. I heard a call and Cresselia appeared in front of me. She was the one that put Lucario to sleep.

"Capture On!"

Cresselia didn't move at first. It was too easy. She must have been charging because purple flames were shot at me. The flames weren't hot, but they burned the trees behind me to nothing.

Purple orbs appear and started launching at me. Cresselia wasn't moving, so as long as I kept my styler moving I would be fine.

Dodging orbs was harder than I thought it would be. One grazed me and I felt a painful shock that made my body tremble. In my loss of focus, one hit me head on. My body felt shockwaves of pain as I collapsed. My knees felt like jelly as I stumbled to get up. The lingering pain caused me to double over in pain. My stomach clenched.

I forced myself to get up even though my body was cramping. My styler continued with a powerful charge.

Another orb came my way as I jumped to the ground. The flames appeared over my head, so movement wasn't the best option. Lucario would be very helpful just about now. I rolled away from the fire and charged Cresselia.

Cresselia dodges, but I knew she would. I used the short period of time to charge my styler even more. When she reappeared, she was attacked by my styler.

Finally, a bubble formed and the orbs disappeared. She decided to trust me and let me take the Gem. I wobbled to Lucario and woke him up.

 _Kellyn, you don't look so good._

"Those purple orbs were deady. Uh, I think I'm going to throw up," I weakly said. My knees wobbled as Lucario helped me out of the chamber.

"We have the Yellow Gem. Now, where is Keith?"

A low buzz came out of nowhere. The wind started to pick up and the buzz got louder. I found a way to steady myself and investigate.

"Lucario, is that a helicopter?" I shouted over the noise.

A purple helicopter landed in the oasis. How did a helicopter get here? As the noise softened, a hearty laugh could be hear.

"Hoy, Kellyn! Nice work you get the Yellow Gem! Very good going!"

This guy sounded like an idiot, a pure idiot.

A large man with spiky yellow hair and big belly stepped out of the helicopter. He wore yellow shoulder pads and was finishing a large bag of he finished, he simply tossed the bag in the water.

"Very dumb it was for you, following silly vicemail all long way out here to this big Haruba Desert. You know, this big desert my big home. I ran to better home because like Boss more than Momma. I imitating Keith good, yes? Mimic him good like he was me, right?"

"Who are you?" I seethed.

"But too bad for you! Team Dim Sun, I am belonging to! But, more, more, more, I am one of Boss's favorite, the Sinis Trio! My name, it is Heath! Not Keith! Heath! How do you like that?!"

"Where's Keith?!" I shouted at him.

"Oh no, you sound like Lavana when yell like bad man. Shut up, you little man! First! I think to myself, 'Get the Yellow Gem myself, I will.' But there is a pokémon, Cresselia, being guardian to that rock. Then, along came a Ranger, kind of happy, kind of go lucky. Surprise, surprise! He try to capturing that Cresselia! I think to myself, 'Good chance for me! He capturing pokémon, I getting rock!'"

I charged at him, but Heath punched me in the gut. Heath grabbed a knife and stabbed me at the top of my shoulder blade and twisted. A searing pain around my shoulder caused me to try to retreat, but Heath ripped out the blade and kicked me back.

"No. No. No! Listen to me! I love stab you, but please hear my story. Now, that Ranger, Keith, he no good! Failure capturing Cresselia! So I punish Keith! Ha, irritating to see it make me, but then flash! I have inspiration come to me!"

I trembled as my body reacted to the physical toll. The orbs did something to me and the blood running down my arm isn't helpful either.

"Rumors I am hearing of a very skillful Ranger named Kellyn. Boss complain about Kellyn. I think to myself, 'Reel in Kellyn I will do with friend-o Keith act as bait.' So! I send you fake Vicemai!" cackled Heath. His body moved with laughter.

"So, now you understand? The Yellow Gem, you give me now."

"Never!"

"Of course, I am fair. I trade you something for rock. I give you your friend, quite important, and I take Yellow Gem. Fair deal!"

Keith was kicked out of the helicopter. He landed next to his crushed styler with a thud. Heath grabbed him by the hair and dragged him closer.

Keith was covered in cuts, bruises, and his own blood. His right eye was swollen shut and his right ear was completely black and blue. I could hear the struggling gasps of his breathing. His hair was matted with sand and blood. The worst of his injuries was the thick gash on his left ribs.

I started to walk towards Keith, but Heath pointed the blade at Keith. "No walking."

"Kellyn, don't do it! Don't give it to him!" Keith mustered.

"Silly Keith. Maybe brave, but smart, not so much," Heath said while stomping on Keith's ankle, earning a quiet groan. Heath turned to look at me. "Yellow Gem for blue-face Keith. You make trade, yes?"

I didn't react. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save Keith, but Keith was begging me not to save him. Kate would kill me if I didn't save Keith, but the Yellow Gem is important to save the world.

"Too slow. I show you what happen to Keith with me," said Heath and he grabbed Keith's left wrist and held it up towards himself. Heath lifted a big foot at slammed it on Keith's shoulder. I could hear the crack from where I stood. Keith cried in agony, no longer brave.

Heath dropped Keith's limp arm and slammed Keith's head into the ground. He then plunged his blade into an old wound and twisted the blade slowly. Keith cried out with a raspy voice.

"Stop. Stop! I'll trade! I'll trade! Just please stop!" I shouted in desperation.

Heath kept twisting, laughing mechanically. He ripped out the blade and squeezed the wound. Heath then pulled out a packet of salt and ripped it on the reopened wound. Keith was now clawing at the ground.

"I sorry, did I hear trade?" asked Heath innocently. "Are you sure? I love to torture failure Ranger, Keith."

"I'm sure! I'm sure!" I pulled out the stone and tossed it to Heath. "Look! You have it! You won! Now stop hurting Keith!"

I was sick already, but watching that was scarring.

"Smart is your deciding," Heath said as he kicked Keith towards me. "Take the failure."

Heath walked on the helicopter and laughed. "I have gift for you! Catch!"

A controlled Magnezone landed on me as the helicopter flew away. I pulled it off with my good arm and stood on my feet.

"Capture On!"

Lucario and Buizel started fighting the Magnezone. I charged my styler and spun it around. My weak body was starting to fail me as my legs gave out. I lost quite a bit of blood too.

Lucario and Buizel did a lot of the heavy lifting for me. I needed to stay conscious until someone came to get us.

Lucario knocked out the Magnezone in his rage. The poor thing crashing into the wall and wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. The miniremo influence disappeared.

I crawled towards a bloodied Keith laying face down. I rolled him over and winced. He needed help ergently.

"Voicemail. Voicemail. Kellyn… speaking. I found Keith… I have him with… me."

" **Kellyn, you don't sound so good. Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine… Rhythmi. We need… medical care right...a-away." I winced as the orb pain shot through my body.

" **Good thing I already sent some people to get you. How is he?" asked a worried Rhythmi.**

"I'm… afraid it isn't… looking too good. J-Just… h-hurry…"

" **Kellyn? Kellyn, you're scaring me!"**

"J-Just… h-hurry."

I turned off the Voicemail. Lucario sat next to me and Buizel curled next to Keith.

"Kellyn… Buizel… Sorry…" I heard Keith whisper.

"C'mon… where's the positive and… upbeat Keith."

"I'm… so… embarrassed."

"Keith…"

"Thank you…"

With that he passed out.

* * *

 **Hiya**

 **As promised, I updated super fast. This one was intense to write jeez. I wasn't sure how far to go with Keith's injuries. Heath was always one of those characters that creeped me out. What about you? Ignore Heath's grammar because that is part of his character.**

 **Dudes, we are getting up there. 40 chapters and almost done.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Peace**


End file.
